High School Links
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Red has been in love with Blue since kindergarten. When he runs into him again in High School, will his love start to bloom? A Mature Four Swords AU yaoi. BluexRed, ShadowxVio.
1. First Day of School: Old Crushes

**Lemon Edited Out Thanks to Purge. Find full and thank FF on my profile. CHECK TUMBLR, all pages will be there eventually.**

**Description**: Red has been in love with Blue since kindergarten. When he runs into him again in High School, will love start to bloom? A Mature Four Swords AU yaoi. BluexRed, ShadowxVio.

**AN**: Hoho, did you notice the different description? Congratulations! Then you will also be able to notice that in honor of 100 reviews (and to thoroughly remind myself of what was going on) I am cleaning every chapter. Mostly spelling, grammar and the like, but also anything that I think needs to be changed. I will try not to remove anything that I should keep.

**Warning**: NC-17. Yaoi! BoyxBoy love. Lots of lemons. Swearing, possible OOC, drinking, OC's, drama and many other things. If that list didn't scare you off, you're fine. Enjoy.

* * *

**First Day of School**

**Old Crushes **

_'Wow!'_ Came the amazed thought. _'This place is incredible!'_

With eyes wide as any child, fifteen-year-old Red gasped up at the tall brick building that was now his school. _'How will I ever find my way around?'_ He wondered. A crowd of students jostled him as they passed, causing him to lose his grip on the books he was holding. "Oh no!" He gasped, as they scattered on the ground. He knelt down to grab them before they became victims of merciless feet. (1)

Someone stopped next to him, and plucked his schedule right out of his hand. "Still clumsy, Red? Hey! We're got math together!"

Red looked up at the familiar voice and cried out with joy. "Shadow!" He yelled. The touchy-feely sort, Red tackled him with a crushing hug; re-dropping all his books in the process. "Oh my gosh! It's been two years! How are you? You look-!" he hesitated, pulling back to look at him. "…Scary."

Shadow burst into laughter. "Is that so? Thank you." He was rather intimidating. He wasn't wearing the recommended school uniform and his clothes were all black. Black with tears, cross bones, and a chain dangling out of his pocket. He held himself in a way that seemed both dangerous and sexy, like he could take, do, or say anything with ease.

Red stared at him for a moment, before slowly looking down at himself. He wore the school uniform (in red, of course) like a good boy, nice, crisp, and clean. He was the type who was always smiling, and looking for someone to talk too. A little short for his age, with blond hair, and blue eyes instead of black, and very sweet. "We... don't look quite as alike as we used to." He laughed. "I can't believe it's been so long. I haven't see you since your last year in middle school."

They had known each other since grade school. Shadow had been Red's first friend, followed shortly after by three boys named Blue, Green, and Vio. Everyone thought it was strange that they looked so alike, but the five of them didn't mind. Despite the age differences, they stuck together like glue, forming deep long-lasting friendships.

Shadow grinned. They hadn't kept in contact over the years, but they were both glad at how natural it was to pick things up. "I know; it's been too long." He smirked. "Grab your stuff and let's head on in." Red obeyed, picking up his books, and following him through the hallways he was already familiar with. "So…" He began casually. "Tell me, how has Vio been? You two still neighbors?"

Red snickered slightly, knowing Shadow had a certain fondness for the smart boy. It was _far_ too obvious too miss. "Yes. Nether of us have moved and he's doing well." He smiled. "Said he's been looking forward to today. Mentions you a lot."

Shadow's eyes widened at the pleasant surprise. "Oh? Is that so? What exactly has he mentioned?" Teens shouted around them, calling to friends they hadn't seen since the last school year. Others stood around looking as clueless as Red had been moments before.

Red waged his finger playfully. "No need to be nosy, Shadow. Why don't you ask him yourself? How's Green?"

The older pouted a little, not quite as interested in talking about the boy that they had considered their 'leader' as children. "Good. I guess. Made school president last year, the year before-"

"-And all threw middle school." Red finished.

Shadow scoffed. "That's got to be a recorded or something." He moved a little closer, and leaned down so that he was whispering into the boy's ear. "I'm surprised you haven't asked about _Blue_ yet~."

A bright blush rose to Red's cheeks at the mention of his 'secret' crush. "I-I-I was about too!" He argued, flustered.

Shadow seemed to be in the middle of an uncontrollable snicker fit. "Your face in priceless! Wish I had a camera." It was in Shadow's nature to tease, but it was all in good nature.

Red blushed darker, his eyes dropping to the floor, and his voice dropping to a whisper. "So? How is he?"

Shadow's laugh slowed to a chuckle. "He's good. Real good. Big-shot basketball star. Got a big-ass fan club."

Red smiled. Blue had always been big fan of basketball, and it was good he was doing something he enjoyed. "I'm glad." He went to ask something else when a voice shouted their names.

"Red! Shadow! Wait up!" They turned around to see Green ran up to them panting. He looked a lot like Red, but taller with sharper features. He was wearing a green uniform. "Jeez! I've been looking all over for you guys!"

Red squealed and jumped him as well. "Green!"

"Good to see you too, Red! How's everything?" He returned the embrace, before ruffling the boys blond hair with affection. He was the dependable, hard-working type. And a leader in any situation.

"Everything is absolutely great!" Red answered joyfully. "Wonderful really!"

Green continued to smile till his watch beeped. He looked down and swore. "Damn! I spent too much time looking for you two. I've got to go." He looked truly disappointed. "Oh! But before I forget... Red you still like cooking right?" Red nodded. Cooking had always been his favorite past time, and something he was seriously considering as a future career. Green pulled out a small pamphlet. "Here. I figure you might like to join this. Sorry I can't stay longer. We'll talk later!" Then he was off.

Shadow watched him go shaking his head. "He's always on the move. Doing all sorts of extra stuff for collage. At least he likes it. What did he give you?"

"It's for the Cooking Club." Red answered with a warm smile.

Shadow laughed. "Good, you already have a club interest. Come on, this way."

After a minute or two, they reached Shadow's destination. The gym. Shadow motioned for Red to go inside, so he pushed open one of the big wood doors...

Then squeaked and pull it closed quickly. "Oh my gosh! It's Blue!"

Shadow stifled another laugh at his expense. "Figured. When he's not in class, he's in there." Red looked at him, then at the door, blushed, looked back at him, then the door, then pushed it opened just a crack and peered inside.

The gym was completely empty save for one person: Blue. The tallest of them, he was wearing navy shorts, a blue wife-beater, practicing his free throws. Each one swished in the net. The boy had been there for a while. His dirty blond hair was plastered to his forehead. The clothes he was wearing showed off his strong arms and calves, and Red was sure that his dark blue eyes were narrow with concentration. He couldn't tell because Blue wasn't facing that direction.

He watched Blue dribble the ball expertly, a shy blush coming to his face as the other ran over and jumped, tossing the ball from the air, and making it with ease. He wished he wasn't too nervous to go talk to him.

"You're acting like some freaky stalker." Shadow said loudly in his ear, nearly causing the poor boy to scream when he jumped. "_Ahahaha_! You're so funny, man! _Hahahahaha_-_mh_!"

Red clamped his hand over Shadows mouth. "_Shhh_!" He whispered, franticly. "Do you want him to hear?"

Brushing him off, Shadow smirked. "Why not? You're gonna go say 'hi' right?"

"N-Not just yet..." He blushed. "I want to wait a bit. It's been a year since I've seen him. What if he's forgotten me?'

Shadow shrugged, clearly not caring one way of another. "Whatever. Your call, just remember what I said about that fan club. Don't want you to miss out 'cause you waited to long."

Red blushed deeper, momentarily wondering if it could become permanent. "Shadow! Just what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing!" He looked up. "Anyway, we gotta go. Gotta make sure you get to your first class in time."

…

_'Red…'_ Came a very annoyed thought. _'Did you forget we were supposed to catch the bus together?'_

Vio, a graceful, good-looking blond frowned annoyed, taking quick, long strides down the hallway. Quite a few people turned to watch him as he passed. He'd planned on having Red ask for directions, so that he wouldn't be forced to interact with anyone. He was uncharacteristically clueless as to how to navigate the maze-like building, and the few directions he'd managed to get had been 'go a little more that way, then turn that way, walk a few minutes, then turn that way', or some sort of flirtatious offer to take him there themselves, that he immediately turned down.

He was dress in a simple pair of purple pants (which had been quite difficult to find originally) and a short-sleeved button up tee shirt. He wore a pair of non-prescription glasses, a couple of rings, and a black choker. He had put a little more thought into the clothes, and accessories he had chosen for the year then usual. All because of someone that he was _so_not talking too.

Continuing on with his train of thought Vio didn't notice as someone came up behind him. Not until a _very_ close voice said: "You look a little lost."

He almost jumped in alarm, turning around (calmly) to see who it was that didn't get the concept of personal space. Instantly he wished he hadn't.

"Hey Vi." Shadow greeted, smug and over confidant as always. "Miss me?"

Vio took a deep breath in a miserable attempt to stop his suddenly frantic pulse. "No." He lied coldly, proud as he kept his voice in check. It didn't betray any emotion. "No, I did not."

"Ouch! Words can hurt Vio." Shadow wince, but held on to his cockiness. "But... I hear from a little red bird that you missed me a more then you're letting on~." The look in his eyes was daring him to prove him wrong.

The blond arched an eyebrow. _'Of course. What a surprise Red already spoke to him.'_ He huffed, refusing to humor him. "Well perhaps your source is a little out-dated. Now if you'll excuse me." He started to walk away.

Shadow stood in stunned silence, before chasing after him. "Hey, hey, hey! What's with the cold shoulder? Are ya mad at me or something?" He was seriously confused. Vio was normally quiet, but this... he was avoiding talking to him! They hadn't seen each other in two years, and the younger didn't even want to talk too him?

"I'm not mad." He replied icily. "I'm just going to class. I would prefer not to be late."

"Where are you headed?"

Vio looked at him, like he was unsure why he was still there. "403"

"Cool. I'm headed near there. I'll walk with you." He smirked as Vio realized he didn't have a choice. "So you want to tell me why you're so grumpy?"

"No."

"You're angry with me."

"I am not."

"Well you're not acting like yourself. Are you sure you're Vio?"

Vio looked at him. Did he really not get it? …Well, at least that meant that he hadn't done it on purpose. Not that that excused him. "Things change." He answered. "When you make no attempt to contact someone in _two years_."

Shadow let out a nervous laugh. "Oh. Is that why you're mad? How did you expect me to contact you? You never gave me a number or-"

Vio sniffed him again. "Must you talk?"

"Vio-" He started, and then stopped because they'd reached the classroom. With out another word, Vio quickly went inside.

…

The first day of school was great, as was the next, and the next, and before he knew it, a week had gone by before Red found himself standing outside the gym with a look of determination on his face. _'Today! I will talk to him today!'_ He took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle. _'...Or... I could wait till tomorrow... Yeah! That's a much better idea. Tomorrow it is!'_ He released his frightened grip and stepped back with a relived sigh. It was becoming a habit; he'd done the same thing all week.

However right as he stepped back to leave, he door opened and out stepped none other than Blue, laughing at some joke one of his buddy's made. His eyes fell on Red and he froze. Red felt his face heat up drastically.

"Huh?" One of the guys asked poking his head around. "A friend of yours?"

Blue blinked distracted. "Hmm? Uh... yeah. Ya know, I'll catch up with you guys later." They agreed and went on their own way as Blue pulled Red off to the side. "Hey. Good to see you. I totally forgot you were starting this year. Then again, you're so short I keep forgetting you're only a year younger than me." He smirked. "Midget."

Red huffed. Despite the butterflies in his stomach, he knew he needed to act like everything was normal. "I'm not a midget Blue! I grew a lot since you last saw me!" He drew himself up to his full height, as though to prove it.

Blue snorted. "Yeah? Well, for every inch you grew I grew two. You're still a midget to me." He patted Red's head, like a puppy.

With a pout, Red crossed his arms. "It's been a full year, and the first thing that you do is make fun of my height?" He tried to hold back a blush. "Don't I even get a hug or something?"

Blue laughed. "Don't be so sensitive. I'm kidding." He stepped forward, and pulled him into an embrace.

Red blushed like mad. A hug? He… actually gave him one? He had said too, but he hadn't actually been expecting one. Blue was usually rather short-tempered, and a little against anything touchy-feely. _'He…must be in a really good mood…'_

Blue squeezed him once, then quickly pushed him away. "Well it's really good too see you, man. We should hang out. Come by whenever I'm in the gym or something."

A bell rang signaling two minutes till class started. They said a quick good bye, and Blue ran off.

Alone, Red let out a gasp and leaned against the wall, his heart pounding like a drum. _'Blue… wants to hang out. He didn't forget me… Blue…'_

…

"Grrrr! I don't understand why it is he wont talk to me! It's very aggravating." Shadow dropped his head into his folded arms. Vio wouldn't talk to him any more then he had the first day. "You're closer to him. It he really that angry I didn't call?"

Red looked up from the little bamboo lunch box thoughtfully, gazing at his discouraged friend. "Would it be weird if I gave this to Blue?"

Shadow frowned, clearly not liking being ignored. "So long as its not filled with hearts or something. Now back to the new Ice Vio. What is going on?"

"I'm sure its nothing." Red admitted with a sigh. "Vio's just shy, you know that. You two haven't talked in two years. Give him some time." He smiled. "I guess if it wont seem weird... I'll drop it off right before lunch."

"He'll be in the gym."

Shadow was right. Red did find him in the gym. He waved when he walked in the door, and was surprised when Blue gave his friends the 'one second' signal, and jogged over. "What's up?" He asked with a grin. He was breathing harder than normal. Practice ran pretty hard.

"U-Umm..." Red blushed and looked down. "Well, I… made this for you. If you want it." He held out the box. "Its just lunch but; here."

Blue took it, looking genuinely pleased with the gift. "For me? Cool! You were always a good cook. Anything you made has to be better than anything they make here." He pretended to shudder.

Red smiled, feeling more confident after the praise. "You know. If you like, I wouldn't mind making you lunch every day. I-If it doesn't bother you or anything."

"It sure as hell wouldn't bother me." Blue said, crossing his arms. "But 'm not going to make you do something like that."

"Oh no!" Red said quickly. "I like cooking! And this way you can tell me what I make well, and what I need to work on!"

Blue thought about it, and then smirked. "So I'd be a taste tester? Hmmm. Sounds like a win-win situation. All right. You've got a deal. I'll see you tomorrow." He smirked, and returned to his friend. Red felt butterflies in his stomach as he hurried away, already planning what to make next.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. It's some time between four and six this time as well! Haha! Irony!

(1) Change. High School starts at fifteen now. Rereading this I feel a little like a pedo… I still feel like a pedo… This just makes it a little easier on me…

Comment.

LoZ (c) Not me.


	2. Trouble starts: Danger prone?

**AN**: Note: Sleep is necessary for proper brain function.

**Warning**: Mild assault, sexual assault, and homophobia...

* * *

**Trouble Starts**

**Danger Prone?**

It had been a month since school started, and everything was going great! Red was doing well in all his classes, Blue absolutely loved his lunches, and the two of them had slowly built up to hanging out everyday. Shadow's school year didn't seem to be going as well. Vio still hadn't forgiven him for not making contact with him, but the darker boy had been mumbling non-stop about some ingenious plan that was sure to win him over. He was as confident as ever.

Red hummed as he walked through the hallway. He was in such a good mood. Blue had invited him to sit with him at lunch that morning, and nothing could bring him down. At least that was what he thought until he bumped into someone. He stumbled back as the other turned on him.

"Hey! Watch where your going brat!" Red shyly muttered a frantic apology upon realizing it was Ganondorf, the senior football quarterback. The biggest bully in the school, with dark skin, red-orange hair, and quite intimidating. His green eyes narrowed angrily, clearly not pleased with his response. "What? You think you can just run into me and not apologies! Do you think you're better than me?" He grabbed Red's shoulder, and shoved him against the lockers, making his posse chuckle.

Red winced as his shoulder bashed against the hard metal, but quickly steadied himself. "N-No." He stuttered. "I said I was sorry." A small crowd had already gathered around the scene (1), but no one made a move to help him.

"Oh!" The senior snapped. "Now you're calling me a liar!" An 'ooh!' ran threw the crowd. Smirking at the reaction he pushed the boy again, knocking him backwards.

"No!" Red denied, looking almost confused, thankful the lockers kept him from falling down, even if it hurt. "I would never say that! I just meant that maybe you didn't hear me and-"

"Now you're insulting my hearing?" Some asshole in the crowd began chanting for a fight, and the others quickly joined in. Ganondorf grinned looking around at the encourager, then down at his tiny opponent. "Sorry kid." Red's heart skipped a beat; he looked anything but sorry. "You hear them. You picked a bad day to be you." He drew back his fist. Red threw his arms over his head uselessly, and fearfully awaited the blow.

It didn't come.

Instead he heard a blow, and Ganondorf let out a howl of pain. Hesitantly, Red lowered his arms, to see a blue clothed back before him. Blue stood between him and the bully protectively, his stance showing that he was fully prepared to finish the fight if necessary. Ganondorf was clutching right eye, half doubled over in pain. The crowed was quiet, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

Blue took advantage of the silence to address the attacker. "Don't pick fights on people smaller than you."

Ganondorf scowled, but he wasn't out just yet. He straightened up and rolled his shoulders. It was hard too tell with his sin, but his eye was already starting to swell. "You mean…" He corrected, "Don't pick on your girlfriend. Right?" Some of the crowd laughed.

Blue glared, ignoring the onlookers. "Red isn't a girl."

The redhead whistled. "You know that for sure? No wonder you two are always together." He smirked, looking between the two of them suggestively. "I always thought you were a bit... queer." The crowd was split between violent laughter, and Blue's loyal fans shouting angrily about such accusations.

Blue stepped forward, fists balled tightly. He was almost the same height as the senior, which was impressive. Red swallowed nervously, barely even hearing the words exchanged. He was more concerned with what would happen if that escalated into a fight. Blue was fast, but Ganondorf had more muscle, not to mention his followers were standing right there. If it came to blows...

"Blue, wait!" Red said, when Blue moved again. "Let's just go."

The older blond glanced over his shoulder at the pleading in his voice, and then looked back angrily. "He insulted y-us. Why should I let him get away with that?" The oldest scoffed.

"W-What will the couch say?" Red asked trying to think of something he'd be concerned about. "You're going to get in trouble if you fight."

"Yeah." Ganondorf sneered. "Listen to your girlfriend."

"That's it!" Blue snapped, going to hit him.

"Blue please!" Red yelled grabbing his arm.

He stopped, looking down at him. A quick look passes across his face, than he glared at Ganondorf. "You..." he said. "Are _so_ lucky… Be thankful." He freed himself, and took Red's arm, pulling him down the hall.

"Thankful! Ha!" Ganondorf yelled. "Just run away! You and your girlfriend! I could eat you both for breakfast! Grrrr!" He glared around at the crowd, his voice fading as the two got further away. "What the hell are you staring at? Get the hell out of here!"

Blue frowned, not slowing until they were far enough away. "You should have just let me take him out." He said. "This is going to cause some kind of problem."

"I'm sorry..." Red muttered. He wasn't sorry Blue had stopped. Red would never forgive himself if he let Blue get hurt. He was sorry for causing the trouble in the first place.

Blue looked at him, then away. "Jeez. Don't apologies. It's not your fault. At least I don't think so."

"It-Oh no!" His face turned pale and he removed his backpack.

"What's wrong?" Blue asked, alarmed by Red sudden panic.

Red opened his backpack, and then closed it, close to tears. "I'm sorry Blue. I put your lunch in my bag this morning. The box must have broken when I was pushed against the lockers."

"He pushed you against the lockers?" Blue exclaimed, unconcerned about the food. "Are you ok?" He grabbed Reds shoulders lightly, not wanting to hurt him if he was injured, and looking him over quickly. "Did he do anything else?" He'd though he'd made it on time.

Red blushed at the concern, and examination. "I…I fine Blue. I'm stronger than you think. Don't worry about me."

Blue scoffed. "Clearly I need to worry about you. Look at the situation you just got yourself in!" He frowned when Red didn't answer. "Now tell me what else he did. I'm not going to start a fight now, I just walked out on one."

Red looked down, not wanting to talk about it anymore, but as long as he wasn't going to do something foolish… "He shoved me... twice. That's all, really."

"How?"

"Well... at first, he pushed my shoulder... because I wasn't facing him fully. The second time he pushed my chest." Blue told him to be more specific, so Red grabbed his hand and pressed them to his chest in demonstration, blushing as he did so. Blue's right palm rested right over his heart, and he wondered if the other could feel the way his pulse raced. "Here."

Blue eyes darkened. "He touched you here?" Red nodded, and Blue immediately stared back the way they came. "I will so end him!"

Red grabbed his arm with a laugh, having been expecting something like that. "Blue! It's so sweet that you're angry about this, but I don't want anything to happen to you." He let go and his smile faded. "Please don't go looking for trouble."

Blue flinched. "Jeez, don't make that face! …Fine. Fine! I wont do it, ok?"

Red looked up, looking unknowingly adorable. It was Blue's turn to blush.

"Promise?" He asked softy.

Blue swallowed. "I Promise."

…

"Shadow. Your grades are unacceptable. I don't know if you're having a hard time or just not trying... Shadow!"

The daydreaming boy barely blinked as the principle snapped at him. "Huh?" He muttered. "Oh-I'm trying. Really."

She huffed. "I have no choice but to assign you a tutor. You're lucky one young man has already volunteered a huge portion of his free time to help out anyone who needs it."

Shadow grinned, a sly look in his eyes. "Yes... aren't I lucky."

…

Red had joined Cooking Club the moment it had started and one thing was certain.

It was a lot more fun when every one in the room _wasn't_ giving you a death glare.

Red pouted as he stirred together all the ingredients, and spooned them onto a tray. He didn't know what was going on, and no one would talk to him about it, so he was silently cooking. He'd ruined Blue's lunch, so he was making a batch of cookies to make up for it. He slid the tray into the oven, and set the timer.

As he did that, the club president approached him. Her eyes fluttered judgmentally over the supplies he'd used to cook. "Who are the cookies for Red?"

He blushed, and then shook his head. "They're a gift. Why?"

"Oh. No reason." She grabbed one of his shoulders, and made him look at her. "Red. You've been spending a whole lot of time with Blue, the basketball player." He eyes narrowed. "And with all those rumors going around that you and Blue are more than just friends, I have too-"

Red flushed, uncharacteristically angry. How dare someone say that about Blue! He did, kind of, wish it were true… But that wasn't the point! He wasn't about to let people make stuff up about Blue! "Well it's not true!" He said, loudly. "Who started this?"

She looked taken aback by his raised voice, and then smiled. The other girls looked quite relieved too. "It's a lie then. Good! I don't know who made it up, but it's all everyone's talking about." She placed her hands on her hips. "Glad I don't have to kick you out, Red. We would hate to lose such a good cook."

He pondered her words with very mixed feelings, until the cookies were done, then put them all in a nice little bag with a blue ribbon. "Bye!" He said to the others. "See you next time." They said goodbye like nothing had happened. Red left quickly and hurried to the gym. Club activity's lasted about as long as sports practice, so Red wanted to make sure he got there before Blue left. There weren't to many people in the halls, but those who were all gave him strange looks and whispered to their friends. Those rumors had spread to everyone. Red ignored them.

Practice was still going on when he reached the gym, so he waited in the locker room, not wanting to distract the team. He put his stuff down on a bench near Blue's locker, and sat down. His face turned a little hot as he looked away from the showers, which were right in front of him. Did Blue shower before or after he went home? He blushed even harder, and closed his eyes at the not quite innocent thought._ 'Oh! I shouldn't think about it! I shouldn't think about it!'_

After a few minutes, the door opened and his head snapped up excited. Three players walked in, but none of them were Blue. So they ignored each other. One started to change, complaining about the long practice. Blue was the only one that wore his uniform all day. He pulled on his clean shirt, before looking over at Red, who was still staring at the door. "Hey." He called. Red looked over. "You aren't supposed to be here."

Red jumped up. "Oh! I'm not? I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

The boy's eyes widened, and he grinned. "Don't worry about it. Aren't you that kid who's always sniffing around Blue?"

The other two looked over at him, while he blushed.

"Yeah..." A second boy muttered, tying his shoes. "That's the kid who always brings him lunch."

"The one who makes him stop practice just to talk to him." The third complained, doing nothing, clearly just waiting for the other two.

Red flushed. He hadn't made Blue do anything, but he supposed it was his fault. "I'm sorry." He apologized again.

The first boy nudged the third one in the ribs. "Well of course he'd stop it. After all, he needs to spend time with his _lover_." He dragged out the last word in a mocking tone, although his eyes racked over the freshman's body as he said so.

Red flushed, but not because he'd noticed. "Blue and I aren't like that!" He tried to argue. "He doesn't-!"

"You know, it's too bad you're a boy." The second one pointed out, interrupting him. "You're kind of cute."

The third one stepped closer, taking a good look at him. "Hmmm. I wonder if that's why Blue doesn't mind you." He smirked. "Or maybe it's some other reason. Got experience or something?"

The question flew right over Red's head, and he regarded the older with a clueless look. "Um...?"

"Hey!" The first one exclaimed, also advancing on him. "I've got an idea. Why don't you make me lunch too? I'll make sure to treat you nice."

"Yeah, yeah. Me too!" The second one agreed. "I want in!"

Red backed up when they got to close, bumping into the lockers, the back of his knees hitting the bench. He was becoming kind of nervous, and still had no clue what they were talking about. "I don't think so... s-sorry, but making four lunches every day would take a lot of time and ingredients and-"

The first one scoffed, reaching out and sliding a finger along his jaw. "Then lets skip the food part and go straight to the part where you make us _feel_ _good_."

Red looked at them as their meaning dawn on him. He blushed so hard the tips of his pointed ears were scarlet. "Oh Farore! No, no, no, no, no! No! I don't- I'm not- I ca- N-N-N-No!"

With a scowl the first boy stepped even closer. "Why the hell not?" Red tried too flee to the side, but found both ways blocked by the other companions. "Well? Answer me." He suddenly seemed a little pissed.

Red shivered, his heart filling with terror as he looked up at the taller boy. He didn't know what to do in that situation. For the second time that day, he was in danger. "I... I-I-I... don't..." He felt his throat constricted, as he tried to come up with the right words.

"You don't what?" He glared. "Don't want too? Are we not good enough for you?" Red stared, once again confused. "Only want the 'star' of the team." His expression turned to an evil smirk, as he looked at his friends. "This kid thinks he's better than us... Why don't we teach him a lesson?"

The other two smirked back, and then each grabbed one of Red's wrists. "Not normally my type of thing." The third one muttered. "But why not?" He looked amused. The second looked excited.

The first looked hungry.

Red frantically looked at each of them, paling even more as he attempted to pull his arms free. "W-What are you-?"

The first one grabbed his chin, making him look up. "I like that look on your face. Now, now... don't fight. You don't want this lesson to get painful do you?" His free hand casually tugged down the zipped on Red's jacket.

"And don't bother yelling. This room is sound proof." The second one said, still wearing a smirk.

Regardless of the threat, Red began struggling against his captors. "L-Let me go! Please! I-I didn't mean to make you angry of anything! Ple-OW!" His eyes closed tight as the two holding his wrists, twisted them hard.

"You're just going to get hurt if you struggle." The first one reminded him with a sick smile. "So just sit still, and shut up." He began unbuttoning Red's shirt.

"No!" He yelled, horrified. "Let go!" He swung his leg out in a kick, but his attacker anticipated it, and caught him.

"Stop that! You're pissing me off…" He said pressing nice and close as he finished the buttons and slowly slid his hand up Reds shaking side. "Damn you're thin. Like a girl…"

The touch made Red feel sick, and tears spilled down his cheeks. "No! Don't touch me! Please! Please stop!"

There was a soft click as the door opened, then a groan as it was thrown open wide, smashing into the wall. **"****_WHAT _**_**THE FUCK?**_**"** Came something akin to a roar.

The three boys let their prisoner go, and backed away quickly as Blue ran over and grabbed Red, before his knees could give out on him. Red looked up at his savor, and relief flooded through him. Without hesitation, he threw himself into Blue's arms, sobbing against his chest.

Blood boiling, Blue gave the others a glare that promised a slow, and very painful, death. They gulped, then bolted, tripping and shoving each other in their haste. Blue scowled, resisting the urge to chase after them and pummel them till not even their parents would recognize them. But he had more pressing matters... scared matters soaking his shirt.

He gazed down at the shaking boy, trying to think of something to say. "...Err... a-are you ok?" He glared, intended for himself. 'God, that's a stupid question!'

However the concern in his voice warmed Red thoroughly. He nodded, despite the fact that it wasn't completely accurate. "I'm fine." He whispered, clinging tighter to his crush. "You came before they could do anything."

Blue scowled. "Yeah, you look like it." He said. "Come on. Show me what they did." Hesitantly, Red dried his eyes, tugged up his sleeve, exposing his wrist. A dark bruise had already formed where his wrist had been twisted. "Damn." Blue swore, moving his arm to get a better look. "I will kill them! I'll kill all fucking three of them!"

Red flinched at his anger. "B-Blue... No. Look- it doesn't even hurt that much."

Blue grabbed his shoulders. "How the hell does that not hurt?" He snarled. "Are you defending them?"

"No! No, I'm..." He looked down. "I don't want you to get in trouble..."

Blue glared at him for a moment before slowly calming down. "Red... Why are you here anyway?"

Red blinked, having forgotten exactly why he was there. "I don't- Oh!" He smiled slightly, ran over to his stuff, and then came back with the bag of cookies. "Here. I made these for you. A sorry about lunch." He held out the bag hopefully.

Blue looked at the sweets, and groaned, guilt stirring in his stomach. "Red... Why didn't you just bring that into the gym?"

"I didn't want to interrupt you." He admitted cutely.

_'Of course he didn't!'_ Blue thought._ 'Damn it.'_ He took the bag. "Thanks. Next time just come into the gym no matter what we're doing, ok? Now fix your clothes and go catch the bus before it leaves."

Red began buttoning his shirt, but stopped when Blue grabbed the door handle to the gym. "Ah, wait Blue… Do you- I know it's a huge inconvenience, but do you think you could walk me to my bus? I-" He looked at the door his attackers had left by. "I don't really want to be alone just yet..."

Blue tensed, his emotions mixing between anger and worry. "I don't mind. Are your parents home?"

"No. They're never home till late."

Blue nodded again, and opened the door. "Couch! I'm going home!" He closed it without waiting for a response. "Grab your stuff, you're staying at my house tonight."

* * *

Ha-la-la! It's not that I enjoy making bad things happen to Red. It's that I enjoy making good things happen to him as a result. ;P

**(1)** Ya ever notice how fast those crowds form? I've seen one fight in my life and I swear, everyone was watching before it even began!

Comment!

LoZ (c) Not me.


	3. Blue's place: Passionate Wakeup Call

**AN**: I though of putting in a short filler chapter of Vio and Shadow talking out their problems, just to be mean... but I realized that would make me miserable too.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, language, underaged drinking and mature situations. However this chapter has been edited for FF Adult policies, so nothing you wouldn't see in a teen-rated anime.

* * *

**Blue's Place**  
**Passionate Wakeup Call**

"Oh! It's really nice here!" Red said excitedly, stepping into Blue's penthouse apartment. "You really live here all by yourself?"

Blue shrugged slowly, not seeing what the big deal was, but enjoying the boy's excitement. "Yep... well I've got some fish. If they count." He placed his coat on the coat hanger, and his bag at the base satisfying his O.C.D.

"This room is so high up!" Red exclaimed, having managed to find his way through the glass doors in the back and to the balcony. "The people down there looked so small!" He laughed, and waved at the people as though they might be looking up, and could possibly see him.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Blue snapped, grabbing him by the color and dragging him back inside. "You're too danger-prone. Last thing I need is you falling off. Imagine the headlines! Star player, and schools only hope, suspected for the murder of random cooking student."

Red giggled at his exaggeration, and sat on the couch. It was firm and black. Very modern looking. Actually everything was modern looking. Some of the walls were a dark blue, and others grey. The coffee tables were glass, the T.V. was huge, there was a complicated entertainment system. And he lived there all by himself on the top floor of a very nice apartment.

Of course the meaning of all that escaped him.

"You're oh-so-modest Blue." He teased leaning on the arm as Blue walked around to the dinning room.

Blue grinned. "You know me. Modest is my middle name." He headed into what Red assumed was the kitchen. "I'm going to start dinner. You hungry?"

Red blinked. "You cook?"

"Sure!" He called. "Your choices are re-heated pizza, re-heated Chinese, or cereal."

Red laughed. "How about I make dinner?" He called.

"No, I'll just heat something up. You're my guest."

Red smiled. "In other words, you're tired of my food."

Blue stuck his head out. "I'll tire of basketball before I tire of your cooking." He answered honestly.

Red blushed at the high praise, and then followed him. "Then let me do it. I want too." Blue looked skeptical. "I like cooking for you, Blue." He started, and then moved to the entry so Red could have full rein of the room.

The freshmen looked threw the cabinets, and was glad to find them well stocked. Blue explained that his parents hired someone to go over and make sure he always had food. Red nodded and got to work. He found a small apron in a drawer, that he put on to keep his uniform clean.

"That suits you better than I thought it would..." Blue muttered, not as quiet as he thought.

Red smirked, thinking it was a joke. "Oh? Do you imagine me in aprons often?" He asked cutely.

The taller boy flushed. "No!" He said instantly. "No! Of course not!" He coughed nervously, to hide his embarrassment. "Errrr... I don't suppose you have anything to wear tonight?"

"No... I didn't expect to be sleeping over anywhere." He smiled, then stopped, remembering the reason why he was there. "Thought I wish it was under different circumstances..."

"Don't think about it." Blue ordered, going to the other room. "I'm going to take a shower, then I'll set the table."

Red tried to do as he said, but once he was reminded of it, it was hard to forget. It had turned into a bad day after all… but it had gotten much better. He was safe with Blue there. When Blue was done, the two of them ate dinner and talked about this and that for a while, but Blue could see that Red was still affected by what had happened. So after dinner, he pulled a bottle out of the cabinet and brought it out.

"Hm?" Red looked over at the unlabeled bottle. "What is that?"

Blue pored them both a drink. "A treat." He handed a glass to him. _'And hopefully strong enough to make you forget all about today.'_He grinned. "Enjoy."

Red looked at the glass, and, trusting as always, took a big sip. He immediately started coughing, and struggled to swallow it. Blue looked at him confused, before realizing it was probably the first alcoholic beverage he'd ever had. "Wow that's... interesting..." Red gasped.

"You'll get used to it." Blue said with a chuckle. He went ahead and drained his glass in one sip.

Red blushed, embarrassed by his lack of ability to copy him. He took another, much smaller, sip. "...It's... kind of... sweet." Blue nodded draining another glass full. Red managed to finish his drink, and a few sips of another, before the glass slipped drunkenly from his hand. "Oops! Oh no, sorry!"

Blue grabbed him before he could try to clean it up. "Its ok. Leave it." Red hesitated, then nodded drowsily, practically collapsing in his arms. "Whoa, are you ok?"

"I'm ok... just a... little sleepy." He smiled, standing up on wobbly legs. "Oh... I think it's time of me to go to sleep. Do you have anything I can wear?"

"Sure." Blue answered, leading him to the bedroom. "I've only got one bed. Do you mind sharing?" Red shook his head that he didn't mind. Blue found a large button up, and tossed it at him (1), then tried to locate a small pair of sweats.

After a second Red sighed. "Blue... I folded up my clothes on the desk. Is that ok?"

"Uh-huh..." He answered glancing over his shoulder and then quickly did a double take. Red was lying on HIS bed, dressed in only HIS shirt, with the most adorable look on his face.

"Red..."

With a smile, Red rolled his head to the other side, unintentionally showing off his neck. "What was that drink you gave me Blue...? It made me feel funny..."

Blue closed the drawer and approached the bed. "Red..." He whispered. The boy looked at him with a smile that made the bottom of his stomach clench. Licking his lips a little, he knelt on the bed, drinking in the skin that peeked out from under the shirt. "You look incredible..." His hand rubbed stroked the back of Reds neck, drawing him up. Red obeyed, wanting the touch that Blue offered. "...sorry..."

Before Red could fully comprehend what was going on, he was pulled into a deep demanding kiss. He gasped and Blue rammed his tongue into that warm wet cavern._'Goddesses... he tastes so good!'_he thought, his hands fisting in the smaller boys hair, determined to keep that sweet mouth where he could take full advantage of it. Red moaned softly, before grabbing Blue's shirt and pulling him closer.

Blue groaned, leaning down to suck on his neck, nipping the creamy skin. "You're incredibly hot like this..." The alcohol had done away with his restraint and caution. He never would have risked scaring Red off had he been sober.

So over come with the sensation, it wasn't until Blue began tugging at his shirt that Red realized what was going on. Startled, he pushed him way.

"Wait Blue!" Blue obeyed, but didn't look too happy about it. "I..." Red began with a blush. "I'm not ready to go that far yet..."

Resisting the urge to groan with disappointment, Blue looked away. "Are you sure?" Red nodded, his eyes drooping suddenly. The second he was no longer distracted by 'other things', the alcohol tugged on his conscience and made him yawn. Blue hesitated, then sighed and got up. "Fine. Get to sleep." He ordered, before leaving to take another shower. This time a cold one.

…..

Red opened his eyes. The light sent jolts of pain threw his head, and he closed them back up quickly (2). A headache began pulsing, and he didn't feel all that well. Trying to ignore the discomfort, he snuggled closer to the warmth of whoever was holding him... then jumped back with alarm, wondering just who was in his bed.

"Ugh..." Blue groaned, unused to such abrupt awakenings. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly, regarding the thoroughly confused boy with slight annoyance. "Why are you up?" He sighed, and reached over to a bottle on the side of the table. "Never mind, here these'll help." He dumped out a few pills and handed them to him before swallowing the rest himself.

Red took the pills, wishing he had some water, then looked around. Why wasn't he at home? Why was Blue there? He glanced down at his attire, and blushed brightly. 'Wh-Where are my clothes!' He searched the room frantically, pleased with how fast the pills worked, before spotting his clothes on the dresser. He made to get them, but Blue's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him right back under the covers.

"Don't even bother." He said, holding his captive tightly, letting him know he wasn't going anywhere. He nuzzled the back of the boys neck, and inhaled his delicious scent. "We're skipping school today. You're in no condition to go anywhere." He smirked slightly.

Red blushed, panicking. _'Oh Goddesses! What did I do?'_ He wondered frantically. The only reason he could think of for Blue to be holding him so sweet and close was that they-! _'D-Did we-!'_(3)

Blue noticed his alarm and sighed. "Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked, hoping the answer would be positive.

Trying to remember hurt his head and Red looked back at him with scared, watering eyes. "N-No... I don't..." His voice quivered.

"...Light weight..." Blue grumbled, feeling a little twinge of guilt, having to look away. He felt bad for upsetting him… but damn! The boy was begging to be taken advantage of! "You might remember later, you might not. That's what happens when you get drunk. We didn't have sex if that's what your worried about..." Red blushed, wondering if his thoughts were that obvious. "Almost did though."

Red gasped, his eyes widening. "W-We almost…-!" He couldn't finish, covering his mouth as his face turned scarlet.

"Yep." Blue smirked, looking back to see his expression. "Till you chickened out. It was really nice up until that part. If you don't believe me, those hickeys should be proof enough." He knew he didn't have to say that, but it was too much fun to see the boy squirm with embarrassment. He leaned in closer, his mouth pressing against a pointed ear. "You're so sensitive Red. Moaning at everything, and the way you held my shirt was-"

"Stop Blue!" Red interrupted, blushing darkly. "Don't say it out loud! It-it's embarrassing!" He tried to pull out of his grasp.

Blue rolled, maneuvering him until he had Red pinned to the bed. "Don't even think about leaving. I know you like me." Red went to argue, but Blue continued. "I know you do, other wise you wouldn't have been so eager last night when I kissed you. You wouldn't have like it so much and encouraged me."

"But we were drunk!" Red exclaimed, still afraid if he admitted it Blue would be mad.

"Alcohol does some weird stuff-" He began with a smirk. "-But I've never heard of it making cute little light weights fall for basket ball players." (4) He pushed up on his hands so he wasn't putting his weight on the boy. "That has to come before the drinking. Come on, admit it."

Red looked away. "I-I'm not attracted to you..." He lied, practically under his breath.

Blue frowned at the denial. It wasn't to often he stuck two and two together, and came up with a logical conclusion. He had to know if he was right, because he really didn't want to be wrong. "Tell me the truth, its good for you." He smirked. "Oh! If you admit it, I'll kiss you again."

Red lit up. He didn't remember the night before, or their first kiss, but the prospect of having Blue kiss him forced a reaction out of him before he could stop it. "Really!" He squeaked, before clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Ha!" Blue exclaimed, thrilled at how quick he perked up at the thought of one kiss. "You have no choice but to admit it now."

Red pouted, lowering his hands. Blue was right. That was far too obvious. "I... I do like you..." He was blushing still, making his confession all the more adorable. "I've... liked you for a while..."

Blue grinned, quite cocky. "See? Was that so hard?"

Red flushed, wondering if Blue was just doing that to tease him. "Blue, are you-!"

"Would you like your kiss now?" Blue interrupted. Red stopped, then nodded timidly. "Then keep quiet for a minute." Still pretty smug, he captured Red's slightly parted lips with his own, thrusting his tongue inside. Red gasped. The sensation of having Blues tongue down his throat sent shivers down his spine. Hesitantly, he reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Blue pulled back slightly, barley breaking contact. "See?" He teased. "Eager."

Red whimpered. "More... please..." Blue kissed him again, harder.

When Red relaxed in his arms, he forced himself to stop, despite his desire to continue. "Well?" He asked. "Did you like that?"

It was clearly a rhetorical question, but Red nodded anyway. "Yes..." He said blushing, sitting up weakly. "Did... you?"

"Yeah... damn, it felt good..."

Relived Red smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried you might not like it." He blushed when Blue pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. Warm breath fanned his neck and he practically melted into the stronger boys embrace. It felt so perfect. They sat like that till exhaustion hit the smaller boy like a bomb, and he yawned widely.

Blue frowned, when he realized how tired Red was already. He'd been planning on molesting him a bit more, but didn't think he'd be able to control himself if the boy fell asleep halfway through. Instead, he pulled the boy down to the soft pillows, dragging the covers up over them. Red looked at him drowsily, before resting his head against his chest and falling asleep.

* * *

Heh-heh-heh! That actually worked out pretty well. Suddenly it's PG-13 and you can barely tell I chopped 1/4 of the story! (Which I think is just a sign of how bad it is...)

Check my ID for links to full on my Tumblr.

(1) I don't know why he didn't give him a tee shirt... other than: I think button-ups are hot!

(2) Having never had a hangover, I'm not sure if this is an accurate description of how a hangover feels. I think the symptoms match.

(3) He doesn't realize right away (or at all, not sure yet) that he'd be able to tell the difference. He's lucky he even knows its possible.

(4) Maybe because he's being so specific...

(5) I've been trying to move him away from stuttering, because my uke's always tend to stutter a lot... but I don't think I'm doing it very well.

**Comment please!**  
LoZ (c) not me.


	4. One On One: I have to tutor who?

AN: Here's that filler chapter I mentioned. A little break from the hard stuff. At least... for the first part. ^_^ Enjoy.

Warning: Edited thanks to purge.

* * *

"I have to tutor who?" Vio exclaimed, nearly springing from his chair. It was rare for Vio to lose his cool, especially so violently. But this was an exception.

The teacher, sitting in his desk before him, looked alarmed by he outburst and it took a moment for him to compose himself. "Well, er... The principal assigned you to tutor Shadow. We both feel that since he is currently failing all his classes, he requires some individual attention. Some one-on-one. And you're the perfect young man for the job. You did volunteer."

"But does it have to be him?" He asked quickly. All the effort he'd put into pushing the older boy away, and everyone was trying to shove them together!

"Is that a problem?"

Vio stopped. _'If... If I say yes, he's going to want to know why. Nosy teachers.'_ He shook his head. "Of course not, Sensei." He said_. 'How the hell is he failing anyway? He always used to get A's and B's. Unless he learned that I signed up for this. Why would he go through all that trouble just to mess with me?'_

"Than, if there's no problem, you'll meet him every day, after school, in room three hundred. Have a good day... and good luck."

…

_'This is so unfair…'_ Vio thought, glaring at the door, hoping it would spontaneously burst into flames so he wouldn't have to go in (however illogical that might be). Sadly there wasn't even a spark. Taking a deep breath he pulled open the large wood door and stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed, since he was impossible to miss, was Shadow smirking and leaning back in a chair. The second was that there wasn't anyone else in the room. The two of them were completely alone. Shadows smirk widened. "Hi-ya. Finally decided to show, huh?"

Vio regarded him with an icy gaze. "I'm not late, am I?" He asked coldly, already aware of the answer.

Shadow looked at the clock, his eyebrows rising when he saw the time. "Nope. In fact, you're… three seconds early." He smirked. "Thought it'd been longer 'cause I've been here a while."

Vio dropped his bag on the desk. "If I'm going to do this Shadow, lets get a few things straight. You are not here to mess around. You're here to learn, and I'm only here to teach you." To make sure Shadow remembered at all times that was a purely learn-teach activity he added. "While we're in here, you will call me Vio-Sensei."

Shadows smirk grew. "A fetish Sensei?" He asked. Vio flushed. "All right. But if I'm going to call you Sensei, then you have to call me Senpai."

Vio glared. Doing that completely destroyed the purpose, but... "Fine. If that's all you want." He pulled out a textbook.

"Well I want quite a bit more than that..." Shadow replied.

"Shadow..." He said warningly.

"Yes Vio."

He huffed in annoyance. "Senpai then. This isn't a game. Now lets get started." He opened the book. "Which chapter are you on?"

"I don't know." Shadow answered honestly. "I've been skipping so much, I don't really know a thing about what we've been learning."

Vio looked at him, and then sighed. "...That's the reason I'm here."

…

"I'm sorry Mom! Really, really-...! No! I-...! But that's-...! You said-...! Mom!" Blue glanced over at the distressed boy arguing on the phone. Red had realized sometime after dark that his cell phone had been off all day. "I said I'm sorry!" There had been about fifty frantic messages from his parents on it. "But I-...! All right... yeah...G-Got it... yeah, love you too... bye." Red hung up with a sigh.

Blue walked over, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist. "Sounds like bad news. What's up?"

Red leaned back against him, relaxing in his arms. "I'm grounded... however since it's already late and you go to my school, Mom said I could stay here one more night. But she doesn't seem to know I skipped school yet. And when she finds out..."

*Edited*

Red blushed, avoiding his intense gaze. "I-I wont be ready for a while Blue." He told him. "I've never... even been in a... relationship before. Especially not one like this. I don't even think I'm ready for what we have done. It's all so overwhelming..." He looked at him sadly. "I... I'm really sorry Blue."

Blue frowned. "Don't say it like that." He said. "If you're not ready then I'll wait. I just don't want too. It's driving me nuts!" Chuckling, he kissed him again. "Now... what we're you offering?"

* * *

I'm gonna end this here...

Comment!

LoZ (c) Not me.


	5. Back to School: Fun with Polynomials

AN: Well, It's been a while since I wrote chapter three, so I feel like Red should have gotten over what happened, but it's really only been two days for him. I'm bringing this up because I just realized this, and it changes everything I had planned to do... *sigh*

Warning: Edited thanks to purge.

* * *

Blue practically broke the alarm clock in his attempt to turn it off before it woke Red up. The smaller boy shifted in his arms, but didn't wake. Blue sighed, and pulled him closer. He certainly enjoyed waking up to find the cute little blond curled up against him, even if the stupid alarm clock woke him first. Red looked so adorable asleep. His beautiful face soft and peaceful, his pink lips parted just slightly...

Blue sighed again, thankfully. He was surprised by the turn of events. He hadn't planned to jump the boy… and he really hadn't expected such a positive reply. In all honesty, he'd always expected his feels to remain one sided. He'd thought he would have to harbor a secrete longing for the boy his whole life. There was simply no way that cute little Red could be attracted to him. He smiled, never so happy to have been wrong. He wasn't sure when he'd fallen for the boys charm, but he had fallen hard.

They had to get up soon. Red wanted to go to school. Only the goddesses knew for what reason. But Blue would wake him up before the bus would get there. He tucked a stray hair behind Red's ear.

The gentle action stirred the boy's sleep. Breathing softly, Red opened his eyes, blushing brightly when he found Blue watching him. "Oh." He gasped, and then looked away, once again embarrassed. He knew he had no reason to be after everything they had done, but he really couldn't help it. "G-Good morning Blue..."

"It is." Blue agreed with a smirk, grabbing the boy's chin so that he had to look up. "Its not every day I wake up to such a pleasant sight." In fact, other than the very day before, he'd never woken up to such a pleasant sight. Or even anything close to it. And he hadn't been able to enjoy it properly because of the hangover.

Red blushed darker, unconsciously drawing little shapes on the older boys chest. "You're sweet Blue..." He whispered, looking into his eyes with a soft smile. "I don't think I've ever slept this well. Or woken up this warm." He said this with out thinking, and then quickly averted his gaze when he realized he had.

Blue held back a groan. How was it Red seemed to get cuter by the minute? "Red. You had better watch it." He warned, capturing his lips in a hot kiss that made Red shiver. "You want to go to school, don't you?"

*Edited*

Blue groaned in frustration, rubbing his forehead. "Damn you're cute..." Red blushed. "If you're going to catch the bus you need to go now. If you miss the bus you're going to be late."

Red gasped. "Oh!" He ran over to the door. "Ok, hurry up and get dressed so you can catch it too."

Blue glared. "Yeah sure." He sighed. "And-um... for lunch. Meet me in the gym. We'll get something together."

Red nodded. "All right. See you when you come down." He ran out.

…

_'I__am__such__an__idiot.'_ Red thought, all but banging his head against his desk. It had taken him all of first period to figure out why Blue had never caught up with him and he was still feeling guilty. _'So __very, __very __stupid. __I __cant __believe __I __left __him __like __that!__'_ He blushed. _'Especially__… __after __what __he __did __for __me __this __morning.'_ Technically, he knew he should be paying attention to the teachers lecture, but his thoughts were on something far more important than math.

*Edited*

Someone jabbed him in the ribs, and Red practically jumped out of his seat with a yelp! Everyone in the room turned to look at him. The teacher trailed off and gave him a look. Flushing deeply, Red opened his textbook to hide his face. "G-Gomen-nesai!" (1) He apologized, praying they would forget about him. A few seconds later the teacher began speaking again and he sighed with relief.

"Goddess, Red..." Came a whisper next to him. "Look at you, getting so... _happy_ about polynomials."

Still flushed, Red looked at his teaser. "I'm not thinking about math Shadow!"

Shadow shrugged smirking. "You make those types of faces in public and people are going to get ideas." He grinned wider for a second, then his expression turned concerned. "What's going on? You don't... as far as I'm aware you never think about _that_-" He put emphasis on the word. "-kind of stuff."

Red flushed. "I do too! Everyone does!" They pretended to write something down as the teacher glanced at them. Red hesitated for a moment. He knew he had to tell Shadow; he was his best friend. "But... it's-um... Blue..."

Smirking, Shadow nudged him again. "Oh? Have a nice dream or something?" Sometimes he was just too cocky for his own good.

Red blushed darker, and answered a bit to loud. "No!" The teacher yelled at him to stop talking. "Gomen. Jeez Shadow, you're getting me in trouble." He looked away, and then sighed. "It... It wasn't a dream... it couldn't have been, or I wouldn't have woken up in his arms this morning."

"Holy fuck! You slept with him?" Shadow asked, looking really concerned. "How bad did it hurt?"

"No, no, no." Red assured him. "We haven't gone all the way yet. I'm not ready to go that far..."

Shadow nodded, almost looking relived. "But you were in his bed. How far did you go?"

Red looked down. _'Talking __about __this __in __school __is... __so __embarrassing...'_ He twirled his thumbs. "Well... we kissed, and we... touched each other a lot."

Shadow obviously wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Come on. Be specific."

"Shadow..." He whined. "Its embarrassing."

"Oh come on."

*Edited*

Shadow looked at him for a second, and then chuckled. "After all that, you might as well have gone all the way. He must be so frustrated."

Red remembered that morning, and buried his face in his hands. "B-But I... I'm not ready yet. I wasn't... gosh, I wasn't even ready for what we did!"

Shadows eyes darkened dangerously. "Red... Blue didn't force you to-"

"No." Red said quickly, worried by his threatening tone. "No... He didn't force me to do anything. He's just... convincing."

The purple haired boy relaxed. "Good. Because if he had, I would have to hurt him." He smirked. "I'll beat up anyone who bothers you, ok?"

Red smiled, feeling loved. _'That__'__s __nice. __I'll __have __to __be __careful __about __what __I __tell __him. __I __don__'__t __want __him __to __get __in __trouble __or __anything.'_ A bell rang signaling the end of class, so they stood up. "Um Shadow... I know we normally eat lunch together but, um, Blue asked..."

Shadow laughed. "Oh please! I'm not going to keep you from eating with your new boyfriend." Smirking he gave him a little push towards the door. "Go on. I've got something I need to do anyway."

…

"Oh Vio-Sensei!"

Vio flinched.

_'Oh __no.'_ He thought, pulling his book really close to his face like he was hoping it would make him invisible to his stalker.

It didn't work. Shadow plopped down in the seat next to him, either unaware, or uncaring that half the cafeteria was staring after his outburst. "How ya doing, Sensei? Miss me?"

"Like a mouse misses a cat." Vio replied, letting annoyance slip into his voice as he sat up normally.

Shadow smirked and moved closer. "Oh? That's kind of sexy, Sensei." He leaned in close, then snatched the book away. "What ya reading?" He asked, holding the book over his head, before Vio could grab it.

"Give it back." Vio ordered, reaching for it. He faulted for a second when he realized he wasn't tall enough. He would have stood up to get it, but the look in the others eyes, and his body posture suggested Shadow was fully prepared to stand as well. Vio flushed. _'I __am __not __going __to __play __his __games.'_ He glared. "I'm reading Hamlet for English class."

Shadow blinked. He would have been disappointed that Vio hadn't played along, if it wasn't for the fact that the boy looked so cute when he was mad. "Really?" He smirked. "And here I thought you had read every book in the world by now."

"Your expectations of me are too high Shadow." The blond replied coldly, holding out his hand awaiting the safe return of his book.

Shadow looked at the offered hand, debating. "Do you have English this afternoon?"

"I had it this morn-" He began, before realizing where that was going. "-Yes! Yes I do." Shadow grinned, and Vio knew his lie hadn't worked well. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Oh, it's not what I want." He said smugly. "But if _you_ want your book back, you'll have to tutor me at my house tonight. I'm sure the teacher wont mind if we change locations." He shoved the book into his bag before Vio could protest, and got up. "Your choice, of course. I'll meet you at the front door after the final bell, if you want to go." Feeling accomplished, he walked off.

Vio watched him leave, then twitched and smacked his head against the table. _'__Din, __Farore __and __Nayru__… __Why __do __you __torture __me __like __this?__'_

…

Red blushed as he walked towards the gym. Shadows words rung in his head. _'Boyfriend...? __Is... Is __he __my __boyfriend?'_He bit his lip nervously. _'I __mean, __we __do __things __like __that__…__'_His blush darkened._'But __would __he __be __ok __with __me __calling __him __my __boyfriend? __Or __does __he __think __of __us __as __something __different?'_He stopped as he reached the gym door. _'Should __I __ask? __Would __he __get __angry? __Does __he __want __this __to __be... casual __or __something?'_ That thought made him flinch. He didn't want something casual… he pushed open the door.

"-kidding me! You're really not gonna do _anything_!"

Red stopped. That was Blues voice.

"I'm sorry." Came another voice. That one was harder, but with a very faint feminize ring to it. "There's nothing I can do with out proof. He has to tell me himself."

Red flushed._'Are __they... __are __they __talking __about __me?'_ About what had happened that day?

"I don't want to remind him of it!" Blue snapped.

"Then I can't help you, can I?"

"This is-!" He began then trailed off. "All right. I can see you holding open the door. Get out here."

Red blinked. _'Oops. __He __caught __me.'_ Hesitantly he peered inside. "Um... Hi Blue."

The basketball player faltered. "Red, what are you...? Oh right. I'm coming." He grabbed his coat and bag off the bleachers.

The women he had been talking to looked at him. "You're Red?" She asked. He nodded. She was a tall woman, with stark white hair, and a funny tattoo on her face. She was very muscular, and Red recognized her as both the gym teacher, and the basketball couch. "Come here." She ordered.

Blue gave him a look and shook his head, but Red couldn't blatantly disobey a teacher, so he walked over. "Um... h-hello..." He muttered shyly. He was used to being short, but he was really surprised by how much taller she was than him.

Her eyes were hard as she looked him up and down, making him feel nervous. "My name is Impa." She stated.

He smiled slightly. "I'm Red." He said, then flushed again looking down. "But you... already know that..."

It was quiet for a moment as Impa glanced over at Blue. "You two look alike, but your personalities are completely different. Too bad. I could always use another star-player. Speaking of which..." Her eyes softened as she looked back at him. "Blue tells me some of my players have been giving you trouble."

Red flushed. He couldn't talk about that with her! She was a stranger, and a woman, and… well… it scared him. "N-No." He insisted. "It wasn't... a big deal. It was my fault anyway."

Blue practically exploded. "What the hell are you saying! Like _**hell**_ it was your fault!"

The women's eyes became even softer. "Kid... if someone on my team did something to you, I need to know. If you think they will hurt you, I promise that they won't know you said something." She leaned over and touched his shoulder gently, offering him a little comfort. "You need to tell me."

Red hesitated. He didn't want to lie but... "N...Nothing happened..."

"BULL SHIT!" Blue screamed. He grabbed Reds elbow, and pulled up his sleeve, reveal the bruises that had yet to fade on his wrist. "I saw what was happening! They did this to him! They-!"

Red pulled away suddenly, surprising them both, his eyes brimming with tears. "I-I said nothing happened!" Blue looked startled by his tone, and Red turned away. "I'm s-sorry Blue, but I'm not hungry anymore!" Without waiting for a response, he bolted.

The door slammed closed behind him, but he didn't stop running. His eyes overflowed and spilled down his cheeks as he sped down the hall, ignoring the concerned or warning shouts from the teachers. He threw open the doors leading to an area outside. He could barely see anything, but he managed to get over to the willow tree, and sit down against the tree trunk. _'Oh __goddesses... __why __did __I __do __that!'_He thought, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly._'Blue __is __going __to __hate __me! __Oh, __he __must __already! __I-I __practically __called __him __a __liar __in __front __of __his __coach!' _The tears fell harder. _'I __was __stupid! __I'm __so __stupid!'_

Before he could get anymore depressed, a hand touched his head gently. "You know... you're pretty fast. I had a hard time keeping up." Red looked up, gasping when he saw Blue standing next to him. Blue winced at seeing his tears. "Oh Red..." He muttered, knelling next to him. "I'm sorry."

Red shook his head. "W-Why are you s-sorry? I'm the one wh-who-"

"Would you stop taking the blame for things that aren't your fault!" Blue yelled, unintentionally scaring him. "Oh jee-! Red, I'm sorry. Please don't-please stop crying." He stroked the boy's hair, trying to comfort him. "I don't blame you for anything. It's not your fault." He cupped Reds cheek. "Nothing is your fault."

Red looked at him for a second, then threw himself into Blues arms, sobbing against his chest. "I'm sorry Blue! I'm sorry I lied to your coach! I'm sorry I can't protect myself! I'm sorry those rumors got started! I'm sorry I got you into this! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-!"

Blue lifted his chin, and kissed him forcefully, swallowing his cry. Red didn't argue as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight. He just let the older boys tongue slid into his mouth, shivering at the feeling. Blue searched his mouth, tasting every crevice, desperate to do something-_anything_ to make him feel better. He pulled back before they could run low on oxygen. "Please..." He said softly, resting his head on the smaller boys shoulder, holding him tight. "Please don't cry. I hate seeing you hurt. I don't care that you lied; I don't care about the rumors. Please just don't cry."

Red closed his eyes, trying to restrain the tears. He was surprised at Blues uncharacteristic actions. "I... I'm sorry..." He said again, shaking. He couldn't tell if it was because of his tears or because of the cold.

"Stop saying that." Blue said angrily. He wasn't mad at Red, he was mad at himself for not knowing what to do, what to say. "You've got nothing to apologize for!" Red tried to pull away, but Blue held him firm. "I don't mean to yell...please..."

Red sniffed. "W-Why aren't you mad at me?" He asked. "Why are you doing this for me when... when all I've been doing lately is stupid things?"

Blue scoffed. "You? You don't do stupid things, Red. I do stupid things. Like coming after you with out getting Green, or Vio, or Shadow first. They're better at this type of stuff then I am. But you... you're not giving yourself enough credit." He wiped Red's eyes with his thumb. "Now you need to stop crying and tell me why you ran away."

"I... I don't know..." He looked down, and then snuggled against his chest. "I...I'm scared. And embarrassed. Boys aren't supposed to… I shouldn't have had a problem, and if I tell on them...what if they find out? What if they found out, then...then waited till you're not around and..." He bit his lip, feeling sick at the thought. "I know its stupid."

"It's not stupid." Blue muttered, changing his hold on him so they would be a bit warmer. "It would be stupid if you weren't scared. But I wont let them hurt you. I promise I'll protect you. I can use this as an excuse to see you more often."

Red blushed, wondering if he meant that, or if he was just trying to make him feel better. "Thank you..." He whispered.

Blue smiled. "Are you feeling better now?"

Red looked at him, and then remembered something. "Oh-!" He turned away. "-I'm sorry!"

"That again! You don't-!"

"F-For this morning..."

Blue blinked. "Um...?" He thought about it, and it took him a minute to realize what he was talking about. "...Oh...that..."

"Yeah. that." He blushed. "I... shouldn't have left like that. You must be mad."

Blue sighed, his own cheeks heating up a little. "I'm not mad Red. It's...fine. I just had to get a ride, that's all."

"Its not alright." Red argued, pulling back so he could see him better. "I should have stayed and been late getting to school, like a good boyfriend-!" He stopped, and then turned bright red.

Blue arched an eyebrow at that reaction. "Hmm? So we're dating then?"

Red looked down. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't assume that. It's just Shadow called you my boyfriend and I-!" he glanced at him. "D-Do you mind...?"

Blue chuckled. "Mind? Why would I mind? Lovers, boyfriends, whatever is fine with me." He smirked and kissed him. "I don't care what we are as long as I can keep doing that type of thing to you." He stood up, pulling him up with him. "Come on, let's go back."

…

"I don't know what the hell I was thinking..." Blue muttered as they headed back to the gym. They had to pick up Blues stuff because he had dropped it when he went after Red.

Red looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"That... outside..." For a moment he looked serious, then: "It was the perfect time to molest you and I completely missed it!"

Red blushed. "Blue!" He looked around quickly, but the hall was empty. "Don't say things like that out loud!"

"Well it's true! I don't know why I didn't take advantage of that opportunity!" He crossed his arms looking annoyed. _'I __probably __could __have __convinced __him __to __go __all __the __way __too.__What __a __drag...'_ He pouted, making Red giggle. "Oh well, I'll just have to make up time now."

Red smiled. "Yeah. That's-wait what!" He jumped when Blue grabbed him and pulled him close. "N-N-No! Not here!" He blushed, struggling against him. "B-Blue we can't-!"

Blue chuckled letting him go. "You're so cute." He said smirking. "Don't worry. I don't see anyone here. Now come on. I wanna get something to eat."

They made it to the gym and Blue noticed the door was open slightly. Quietly he held out his arm stopping Red from entering. "Huh? What's wrong Blue?" He asked after running into Blue.

"Shh." He replied. "Listen..."

"But coach!"

Red stepped back at the familiar voice. It was from one of the boys that had bothered him in the locker room. Blue scowled, but didn't move.

"Why are you doing this!"

"This isn't fair!"

"I'm sorry boys but your grades are always at the minimum they can be to stay on the team, and to be frank, I just dont like your attitudes when you play, or your sportsmanship after the games."

"Good 'ol Impa." Blue muttered.

"That's a shitty excuse!"

"I'm gonna sue!"

"This isn't fair!"

There was a huff. "Enough! You're off the team! Now you have ten seconds to get out of my gym, or I'll seal all of you with detention for the rest of the year!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"10...9...8..."

"Oh crap!"

"She would!"

"This isn't fair!"

Blue grabbed Red and yanked him around to the side of the display case, just as his three attackers came running out. Red tensed, and Blue really wished he could go after them and give them a good thrashing. But he restrained himself. Once they were out of sight, Red relaxed a bit. "Um... Blue? Why are we hiding?"

He sighed. "Because, those idiots... if they saw you here, now, they would think that you told on them and they'd come after you." His eyes darkened. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Red blushed. "Thanks Blue."

Impa walked out. "Coach!" Blue called walking over to her. Red came with him. "So you believed me?"

The women let out a hard, tight laugh. "It wasn't that difficult to believe in the first place. And after seeing how your friend here reacted..." She looked at Red. "I'm sorry they caused you trouble."

"Oh...T-That's alright." Red insisted. Blue glared at the comments inaccuracy.

Impa nodded. "Well I've got to go. I'll see you at practice Blue." She left after a final nod.

Blue ran into the gym and grabbed his stuff. "All right! Lets go eat!"

* * *

This story is... really dramatic!

(1) I'm very sorry.

LoZ (c) Not me.


	6. Grounded: Dreaming of Shadow

AN: More molesting! Introducing Red's parents.

Warning: Edited thanks to Purge.

* * *

Vio glared at the clock with as much anger as he could muster. He was standing by the door waiting, like he had been told. '_I can't believe that jerk stole my book._' He thought with an angry huff. _'Just to convince me to go to his house!_' He refused to admit that he didn't mind horribly.

A hand touched his shoulder making him jump. "Hello Vio." Shadow whispered against his ear. Vio jerked away, turning his glare on the male who'd caused his annoyance. A sly grin came to Shadow's face. "Should we get to the bus? Or do you want me to keep your book for a while."

Vio narrowed his gaze even more, but straightened up. "Lead the way." He said coolly. "I don't know what bus you ride, after all."

Shadow grinned, unbothered by his dispassionate tone. "All right… follow me."

…

It was a bit unusual that Vio wasn't on the bus after school, but Red wasn't too concerned. He had bigger things too worry about. Like how his parents were going to react when he walked in the door. After not coming home, and skipping school… it was almost ironic that he was going home on the one day of the week both his parents always got home at a descent time.

He hesitated in front of the good-sized brick house, glancing around the yard in hope something would happen so that he could avoid going in. Not that much could happen; a chain link fence surrounded the yard, and nothing could get in except through the gate. He momentarily thought of the tree that came right up to his window, but instantly discarded it. He never had been much of a tree climber, not to mention he would only end up getting in even more trouble that way.

Quietly as possible he pushed open the door. After determining that his parents weren't in the general area, he slipped inside and closed the door. The two doors to the dinning room, and the kitchen were closed and the simple living room was empty. He hurried across to the staircase, and made it up three whole steps before-

"RED!"

He jumped as the dinning room door flew open and his mother stormed into the room. She was a very pretty, petite woman, with waving blond hair, bound in to a bun. Red was often told he looked like her. However, even the most beautiful people could look terrifying when they were truly mad.

Red gulped, stepped down the stairs. "H-Hi Mom." He said quickly. "Wow! You sure look pretty today-"

"Save it!" She snapped, crossing her arms across her chest. "You're in big trouble, young man. Go ahead and explain yourself."

He bowed his head ashamed. "Sorry…"

She huffed. "Oh no! That is not going to work this time! You're not going to just look cute and get out of trouble!" Red faltered, looking up a little confused. "You went over to someone's house without asking me, and you skipped school!"

Red flushed. He couldn't tell her what he had been doing. Especially that he had been doing it with another boy. She would never approve of that. "I… I was… d-doing h…homework, and I l-lost track of time a-and…!"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She interrupted harshly.

"N-No!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "I would never-!"

She held up her hand for silence. He stopped instantly. "That's enough. Just go to your room. You're grounded. That means no TV, no computer, no phone, and no-" She pointed at him firmly. "-No going to friends houses. Your life is restricted to school, dinner and your room. Understand?"

He visibly wilted. That meant he would only be able to see Blue at school. He nodded slowly. "Yes Mom… I'll stay in my room." He turned to the stairs.

His mother sighed and grabbed him before he could leave. "Hey, honey… you know… I was just worried about you… I have to do this. If you had called and told me what was going on… I called the cops." She gave him a hug, then let go quickly. "You're still grounded."

He nodded, feeling a bit better, and guilty about having worried her. "All right Mom. I'll see you at dinner."

"It's at six." She replied, then went back into the dinning room. Red hurried up to his room, and got started on his homework.

…

_"S-Shadow! W-What do you think you're doing!"_

_Shadow smirked down at his flushed tutor, who he had pinned to his bed. Vio was looking around in confusion. He had no idea how he'd managed to get upstairs, or how the other had trapped him so easily. Shadow, was of course, still smirking, and made a good show as he bent down and blew gently on Vio's ear. _

_"Well… I figured…" He whispered softly, feeling the shudder that ran up Vio's spine. "This would be the best way too study what I'm learning in Health class, isn't it?"_

_Vio felt his face heat up even more as he thought of the implication that sentence could mean. "What…" He began, but not with his best pretence of calmness. "What exactly are you… learning about? Drugs?" _

_Shadow chuckled. "You're so cute Vio. Don't try to guess wrong." He moved so that his lips hovered a few inches over Vio's, gazing right into his eyes. _

_*Edited*_

Vio gasped as his eyes flew open. He was lying down on the couch in Shadow's living room. _'It... it was a dream.'_ He thought, sitting up quickly and nearly colliding with Shadow who was leaning over the back of the couch watching him.

"Shadow!" He yelled, alarmed.

Shadow was staring at him, his eyes dark, but other wise unreadable. "Vio..." He whispered, sounding almost out of breath. "What...What were you just dreaming about?"

_'Oh my god!'_ Vio thought, flushing. _'I'll-I'll never be able to live this down!'_ Ashamed he stood up, wincing in pain. He was still very much turned on from him unconscious fantasy. _'Goddesses! Why now! W-Why him!_'

Shadow quickly began moving around the couch. "You fell asleep on the bus..." He said. Vio flushed, moving away. "I carried you in, but when I put you down, you-." He tried to move closer. Vio continued to back away till he bumped into the wall. "Those noises... what were you-?" He stopped, finally close enough too reach out and touch him. Which was far too close for Vio's comfort. "Who were you dreaming about?"

"No!" Vio yelled, jerking away. Slipping around him before Shadow could stop him, he ran over to the door. "I-I'm not feeling very well! I'm going home!" He ran almost the whole way home, without looking back.

...

With a sigh, Red rolled onto his back completely bored. Homework was done, dinner was eaten, and it was 7:30._ 'Blue...' _He thought wistfully. _'Oh, I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he thinking about me?'_ He smiled at the thought, but it faded. Was hoping the other was, being too clingy? He rolled back onto his stomach. _'Blue...'_

Something hit his window and Red nearly jumped out of his skin. _'What was that?'_ He wondered panicked. _'A bird?_' He ran over to the window and parted the curtain, hoping the poor thing wasn't injured. What he found instead made him squeal and throw open the window. "Blue! What are you doing here!" He asked smiling. "Wait!" He looked at the door nervously. "You-you can't be here!"

Blue huffed from the branch he was sitting on. "Oh, that's a real nice way to treat the guy who came all the way over here to see you. On foot I might add." He grinned. "Ya gonna invite me in? It's cold out here."

Red leaned out the window, holding the windowsill firmly, and kissed him gently. Blue leaned forward when the smaller boy pulled back. "I'm not supposed too have friends over..." He whispered.

"I think... we're past 'friends,' don't you?" Blue asked, reaching forward to touch his hand.

Red blushed, his heartbeat speeding up with happiness. "Yes... I suppose we are, aren't we..." Shyly he stepped back, knowing full well that loophole would never hold, if his mother caught them. "Come on in."

"'You suppose'" Blue quoted climbing threw the window. "Well, that just won't do." He brushed himself off, then pulled Red against him. "I'd better made you positive."

*Edited*

Before they could go any farther, there was a knock on the door. "Hey son? Can I come in?"

They both just looked at the door, for about three seconds, before Red realized what was happening. "Oh my gosh!" He practically screamed, shoving the older boy off. "O-One second Dad!" Blue groaned at the unwanted interruption, muttering something about making him go away. "I'm working on that. Quick, hide somewhere!" He stood up, wobbling as his legs protested. "Here." He shoved Blue's shirt into his hands, and pushed him towards the closet.

Blue frowned. "But-!"

"No buts!" He gave him another push, then pulled back on his pants. "I'll be right there!" He pulled on his shirt, and held it closed as he opened the door. "S-Sorry Dad. I was… getting dressed."

His father looked at him. "I see…" He muttered.

His father was a medium height man, with light brown hair, green eyes, and a warm smile, which looked a bit confused at the moment. Red looked down and realized it kind of looked like he was just doing something inappropriate (which was true), and blushed darkly. The man seemed to have lost what ever he had come up to say. "Errr… so… how was school?"

"Dad!" Red complained. "I-I've really got to get back to my homework." There was nothing he wanted more at the moment then for his father to leave so that he could get back to…playing with his boyfriend.

"Ah right." He said, catching his fist with one hand as he remembered something. "Your mom sent me up here to yell at you for skipping school, and not calling." He sighed. "But I'll be honest Red, I think she's over reacting. This is probably the first time you've don't anything really against our regulations." He smiled. "I think a little rebellion is good for a boy. That doesn't mean that I approve what you did, mind you, but I will work on getting her to lighten your sentence. She's… currently planning on keeping you up here till college."

Red paled. Knowing his mom…

"Just try to stay on her good side for a while, ok?." He smiled and patted his son on the head. "Alright, good night."

"Night Dad."

As soon as he closed the door, Blue opened the closet door and stepped out. "Has your dad always had this bad tim-…-ing…?" He came to a stop as Red turned to him, and then took the time to look him up and down, appraising the flustered way he was dressed. "Damn… I like this look…" He grinned. "Surprised he didn't notice those hickys all over your neck."

Red gasped, running over to his dresser and looking in the mirror. "Oh! Blue!" He exclaimed, letting his shirt fall off. Dark hickys were spotting his neck, as well as his chest and arms. His school clothes, with their high collars should hide them, but what he didn't think his other clothes would. "What am I going to do if they notice? I-I can't explain this!"

Blue wrapped his arms around his lover's waist to calm him down. It worked rather well. "Don't worry about it…" He muttered as Red leaned back against him. "Tell them you have… a dominating girlfriend or something…"

Red pouted slightly. "I don't want to lie to them…I…I don't like lying" He gasped when Blue turned his attention to giving him another hicky for his collection. "W-Wait Blue…"

"Enough waiting." Blue countered, turning him around and pressing him back against the dresser. "If you don't want to lie then don't. I don't care. As long as you're satisfied. Now…where did we leave off?"

* * *

Heehee. I love writing this story. It's so…dramatic! Hee! P.S. Reds Mom is going to get worse. Why? Because it adds drama!

Comment

LoZ © not me.


	7. Misunderstandings: Who's a Prostitute?

AN: Wow! For all that's happened in this story, I can't believe I'm only on chapter seven... anyway please enjoy.

Warnings: Rather mild chapter, dramatic, and one wannabe prostitute.

* * *

"Argh!" Shadow complained in a low voice, practically banging his head against the desk. It was in the middle of math, but that class was on break, so they didn't have the teacher breathing down their neck.

"He was having a wet dream. Right there, _on my couch_! I should have jumped him. Or at least helped him out. But_** no**_!" He dragged out the word longer then he needed too, clearly disappointed in himself. "I had to do the right thing, and let him leave! What was I thinking? Do you have any idea how long it took me to-! Red…? Are you even listening to me?"

Red looked up surprised, fiddling with his collar. "Oh? I'm sorry Shadow. Were you saying something?"

"What am I? Invisible?" Shadow asked, arching an eyebrow. "What's up with you? You've been really inattentive lately." He reached forward and grabbed the collar, pulling it down to reveal the multiple love bites, complements of the basketball team's Star. Shadow whistled as Red quickly fixed his clothes nervously.

"All right, all right." He said. "Would you like to go first? You two go all the way yet?" He twirled his pencil between his fingers awaiting the bright blush and stuttered denial.

He was not disappointed. "S-Shadow!" The smaller boy exclaimed (in a hushed tone), hiding his face in his hands. "No! Gosh! Why are you and Blue so eager for me to crawl into bed with him?"

Shadow thought about it, unconsciously falling into big brother mode. Something he'd developed in elementary school, shortly after taking the others in under his wings. "I'm not. In fact I think you're moving way too fast." He crossed his arms. "You two haven't even gone on a date yet. I mean, why don't you wait a little while. Go out for a few years, and get married. That's the way things are supposed to roll."

Red looked up at him like he was insane, and then sighed. "Shadow. What are you talking about? If Vio told you he was ready, would you wait until you two got married?"

The purple-haired boy coughed, surprised to find his own love life, dragged back into the conversation. "Well... that's completely different." Red made to argue but Shadow went on right over him. "First off, Vio thinks before he speaks. If he said he was ready, he would mean it. You on the other hand, can be convinced with a couple of sweet words. Second, I'm not going to be bottom, so my position is literally different."

Red pouted, waiting a moment to make sure he was done then countered mimicking him. "First, if I was so easily convince, then I wouldn't still be a virgin. I can promise you that. You haven't heard how sweet Blue can be. Second..." He smiled teasingly. "If you think that I should wait so long because I'm going to let Blue dominate me, then I guess I should tell Vio that you-"

"No!" Shadow yelled, jumping out of his chair dramatically.

The whole class turned to look at them. "Excuse me, Mr. Shadow. Do you have a problem?" The teacher asked with a glare.

Shadow flushed. "Ummm... no?" He sat back down. It took a few minutes for the class to turn back to there individual conversations.

"Our teacher is going to hate me before the year is over..." Shadow muttered under his breath then turned back to Red. "DON'T tell him that. I'm at my limit as it is!"

"And I think Blue would say the same." Red pointed out smugly.

Shadow sighed, rubbing his eyes. Most of his night had been spent awake and it was starting to get to him. "You...I'm not saying you have to wait that long. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Red looked at him for a moment, his eyes drifting off. "Shadow. Blue won't hurt me. I just know it." (1)

Shadow scoffed. "That's exactly what I mean." He said, looking away. He didn't get a response, but then again, he wasn't really expecting one.

…

"BLUE-KUUUUUUN!"

Blue flinched as some high-pitch, headache forming voice called out his name. He looked up as some girl ran up to him. He was waiting for Red outside the gym, where they'd agreed to meet, and realized he was going to have no choice but too be the victim of whatever she was going to say to him.

"Yes?" He asked with a sigh, turning to her, not uncrossing his arms or attempting too appear at all inviting.

The description 'slut' came into perfect play here. Her attire (if one could call it that) consisted of: a pair of denim shorts that were three sizes too small, and left absolutely nothing to the imagination; a tight, strap-less belly shirt, which was cut so low she might as well not be wearing one in the first place; and really, really high-healed sandal-like shoes that laced up around her calves.

Blue winced, finding the girl particularly unattractive. Even when he had been dating girls, he had never liked those over-reaching, overly loose women. They were infuriating, and did nothing for him physically. The girl didn't seem to notice his distaste as she tossed her dyed-blond, poodle-perm hair over her shoulder, and smiled seductively. Blue couldn't help wondering if she was trying to look like a clown with all that make-up on. The girl took the time to blow a big a big, pink bubble right in front of him, snapping it, and giving him a little wave.

"Hi-ya."

Blue stared at her for a moment, and then turned around. "I'm out of here."

"Wait!" She said grabbing his arm tightly. He looked at her again, his eyes narrowing with annoyance. She had three seconds to let go of him, or something really bad was going to happen.

Luckily for her, once she realized she had his attention; she let go so she could flip her hair back again, and cross her arms underneath her pushup bra, lifting her breasts even more. "What do you want?" Blue asked coldly. "I don't have time for this."

She blinked, looking slightly taken aback. "I...well…" She seemed to consider the idea that she'd made a mistake, before finally smiling. "Oh. I get it. You know exactly want I want, Blue. No need to be shy. No ones here." She did the hair flipping thing... again. "I know I've, ha, usually got my girls with me. But I sent them ahead. I know there's something you've been dying to tell me."

Blue looked at her. Something he wanted too tell her? He didn't even know her. Was she one of his classmates? He tried to see passed the clothes, and face paint... and failed epically. "Nope." He told her. "I got nothing."

She rolled her eyes, and then moved closer, batting his arm with her hand, which only made him glare. "Oh. You are _so_ shy!"

Unbeknownst to either of them, Red had just walked up. Not wanting to interrupt the conversation, Red tip-toed back before they could see him, and peered around the corner.

`I wonder what they are talking about.' He had never been one for eavesdropping, but he couldn't just butt in. He wasn't even close enough to hear them, and Blue was facing away from him, so he couldn't see his expression.

Blue put his hands on his hips, before feeling a little to 'gay' and returning them to the crisscrossed position. "I'm not shy." He said, in his best 'leave-me-the-fuck-alone' voice. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He glanced up at the clock and became a bit worried. Where the hell was Red?

She stepped forward again, invading his personal space. Blue didn't move back, out of pride, but she and Red both misinterpreted it as him not minding her presence, or even wanting it.

"Oh, I've seen ALL the signs." She insisted flirtingly. "The way you just always seem to be passing me in the hall. And you're always showing off when ever I'm in the gym. And how you're always looking over at me in P.E."

Blue mentally hit himself on the head. He did recognize her. She was one of those obnoxious girls in his gym class that always screamed whenever the ball came towards her. He thought about it, and frowned. He was always showing off in the gym, which had nothing too do with her and he was positive that the only person he had ever tried to run into in the hall was Red. He still had no idea what she thought he wanted too say to her. Although he was starting to think it might be `STOP FUCKING ANNOYING ME!'

Blue sighed. "Listen. This is the last time I'm going to ask. What do you want? I'm waiting for some-"

The girl touched her heart with a dreamy look on her face. "Oh Blue-kun, it's ok. I know you want me. And I'm telling you: I am available." She batted her eyes at him happily.

`Oh my god...' Blue thought, feeling his head start to throb from a newly formed headache. He got it now. "For all the- that's just fucking great!" He snapped sarcastically, losing his temper. "I don't-!"

The wannabe-prostitute squealed loudly, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, I knew it! I like you too!" She cried, and kissed him right on the mouth without hesitation.

Horrified, Red spun around clutching his heart. Tears came to his eyes as he ran back the way he came, without making a sound.

Blue shoved the girl off his as fast as he could, wiping his mouth angrily with the side of his fist. "What the _HELL_ was that?" He yelled, looking around. Once satisfied no one had seen that, like Red, he began wondering where he could find a bucket of disinfectant to dunk his head in.

Speechless for a moment the girl just looked at him mouth open with shock. "But I... I thought..."

"I'm already seeing someone, damn it!" Blue yelled unthinking, turning his anger back on her. "I'm seeing someone wonderful, and I'm not going to let some stupid little twit, or anyone else, screw it up!" She stumbled back alarmed when he pointed at her. "Now go force your love on someone else!"

She sniffed, pouting and looking pathetically at him. "B-But Blue-kun..." When she realized that her sad face wasn't affecting him, she scowled. "W-Well fine! You-You-Hmpf! I never really liked you anyway! I was just-! Oh! Stupid-...-boy!" Unable to think of any better insults, she turned on her heals and stormed off.

Blue glared, not relaxing until she was completely out of his view. Once she was, he sighed. `Red...where are you...?'

…

With the terrible event still fresh in his mind, Red fled to the library. The library at their school wasn't particularly supplied with materials, and was usually rather vacant. He figured it was a good place to be alone, and the last place that Blue would look for him.

He was right. None of the librarians or other students took notice of him as he entered the room. He kept his head down, and hurried to the back corner of the room. He slipped between the shelves where the out-of-date textbooks were and practically collapsed, tears running down his cheeks. The only thing he'd been able to hear was the last thing the girl had said, but what she'd said-! Blue liked her? A spasm of pain grasped his heart, and he buried his face against his knees.

"Goddesses..." He whispered threw the tears. "Why...?" A lump rose in his throat, making it impossible to continue.

Blue didn't want him any more? Was that it? Was it because he wouldn't go all the way? Blue had said he would wait! Red cried harder. Was that what he meant by waiting? That he would just go out and find someone who was willing? He hadn't thought Blue was that type of person.

Red had no idea how long he sat there crying, but he cried and cried, until he felt sick. Worried about throwing up in the library, he tried to dry his still leaking eyes and snuck out of the quiet room. If he was going to get sick, it was better to do it in a bathroom.

Not far from there, Blue was running through the halls franticly. He had waited and waited, but Red hadn't shown up. That wasn't like him. Blue had already gone to the office, and asked the lady there if Red had left school early, which he hadn't, and he wasn't being held late with his any of his teachers. All Blue could think was that something had happened to him, or someone was causing him trouble again.

One of the hall monitors yelled at him to slow down, and he stopped for a moment. The hall monitors typically stayed in the same area all day. If Red had gone by, one of them should know.

"Hey!" He said quickly, grabbing their attention. "Did you see a student come through here? About this tall, blond, ah- Kind of looks a bit like me, but he was wearing a red uniform." One of the monitors thought about it, and said that they had, quite a while ago, pointing in the general direction of the library. 'Of course' Blue realized, running off. The adults yelled at him again, but made no attempt to pursue him (2).

He made it around the corner just in time to see Red walk out of the room, closing the door behind him extra carefully. Relief washed over him as he jogged over and touched his lovers shoulder. That is, he was relieved until Red let out a yelp, and jumped away.

"Goddesses!" The boy yelled, turning around so fast he almost got dizzy. Once he realized it was Blue, he whipped his eyes away, not ready to see him so soon.

Blue felt anger swell up inside him when he saw how red his boyfriend's eyes were. `He's been crying!' He thought, grabbing Red's chin and turning his face, so Blue could see him better, and confirm what he already knew.

"You were crying. What happened?" He tried to keep the fury from leaking into his voice, but couldn't help it when Red refused to answer. "Tell me who hurt you!" He ordered.

"You did, you jerk!" Red yelled uncharacteristically, pushing him hard enough to make him stumble backwards.

Blue wasn't sure what hurt worse: the accusation, or the fact that it might be true. He stepped forward reaching out to touch him, but Red quickly moved out of reach, his gaze returning to the floor unforgiving. Blue winced. "Red…what are you talking about?"

"Blue I…" Reds eyes closed tightly as his voice shook. "I'm…I'm sorry I'm not ready to sleep with you yet. But if y-you need to go and-and get a g-girlfriend because you can't wait for me…" A soft gasp-like-sob escaped him, and he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold in the hurt he was feeling. "Then I don't t-think we can be together anymore."

Blue stared at him stupidly. "A girlfriend?" He whispered clueless. Then his voice became louder and angrier then he'd intended. "A girlfriend! What are you talking about? Who the hell told you I have a girlfriend?" Who ever it was, was going to get punched in the mouth!

"I saw you!" Red cried out, tears breaking free. "I saw you kissing! Din help me! I saw-!" He presses his palms to his eyes, hoping to stop himself from making a bigger fool of himself then he already had.

Blue felt completely useless. He wanted to hold the boy: kiss him, comfort him, anything to make him feel better, but he had no idea what Red was talking about.

"Red. I swear I would never-!" He would never kiss someone else when he had Red. Red was the only one he needed; what use would he have with any five-cent whore he could pick up off the-

The words he'd been planning too say froze in this throat. Red had been on time. Red had been horribly on time.

"You saw that?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but unable to comprehend how he could possibly be so unlucky.

Red winced. Hearing Blue admit it only made it worse. He felt like talons were digging into his chest to rip his heart in two. "Yes, I saw that! I saw it!" He turned to flee, but Blue grabbed him, jerking him back into his arms. Red gasped as he collided with Blue's chest, and was surrounded in an unyielding embrace. For a moment, he accepted the warmth, almost allowing the anger to melt away. Then he reined the emotion in, and struggled against his captor.

"Let me go!" He yelled. "I won't just forgive-!"

"No!" Blue yelled, startling the boy into stillness. Blue held him closer, subconsciously trying too demonstrate his determination. "Damn it, Red! I'm not going to let you go. Not over something like this!" Red had misunderstood the situation, because he'd come in at a bad time, but that was Blue's fault. He knew it. Because he was incredibly stupid, Red didn't understand how he felt. If only he could make the boy understand. "Did you just run away right after? You should at least stick around when you see something wrong! I would never do that."

Red didn't struggle anymore. His heart was pounding again. He could feel hope blooming. Blue let him go, but only long enough to force him too look up, demanding the younger believe him.

"I would never do that, Red. Not too you. I don't have a girlfriend-I didn't want to kiss that whore any more then I want- then I'd want to eat my own foot! She jumped me, I swear!" Red's eyes were wide, but Blue didn't have a clue if he was getting through. He wasn't good with words, damn it! He was a man of action. So he acted; stealing a searing kiss from the boy, knowing full well it was wrong to force it on him. "Please believe me." He begged, kissing him again. "I only want you. Just you." Red didn't fight him, so he kept kissing him, hoping to get his feelings through.

Red wanted to melt against him. He was weak against Blue's kisses. Blue was right. He hadn't stuck around. He must have pushed her away afterwards. It was all just a misunderstanding. He'd known Blue wasn't that type of person. It was foolish of him too over-react without knowing all the details. By the time Blue pulled away, they were both panting, and Red found new tears rolling down his cheeks. "I...I'm sorry Blue…I thought…I shouldn't have thought…"

Blue brushed the tears away with his hands. "Hey, don't apologize. Just…tell me you believe me." Red nodded. "Thank god." He said, hugging him tightly. "I would never do that to you."

"I-I know. I'm sorry." Red wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the embrace. "I think I…I was jealous, Blue." He blushed.

Blue smiled softly, brushing back bangs gently. "I'd be happy if it hadn't led to this." He admitted sheepishly.

"Promise…promise me you won't go near that girl again." Red begged, whimpering slightly. "I don't want her to touch you again."

Blue chuckled at the possessiveness of that comment. "You are so cute." Grabbing a hold of his hand, he began leading him down the hall. "We've already missed most of this period…let me prove how much I want to be with you."

* * *

This chapter was fun to write originally, because I like drama.

(1) Because I had him say this, I _had_ to write the next part. It wasn't part of the original script, but I think that it makes sense.

(2) The hall monitors in this school don't really do anything do they…?

Comment!

LoZ © Not me!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Oh my god! I thought I was surprised I was only on chapter seven! Ok, so I was thinking about how much had happened so far and realized: I never added in a weekend! So I was thinking I'd make it like in Japan where they only get Sunday off (they do get Sunday off don't they?), so I want back to see how may days there was…and there's only four! FOUR! I only have four days worth of material! Only four! Not even a full week and they are acting like life bonds (which would might have sense, but life bonds don't exist in this world)! My story is so unrealistic... Oh well! I enjoy it!

.

.

The weekend was relatively peaceful and uneventful. Red and Blue spent almost the entire time hiding in Reds room, avoiding getting caught. Then came Monday, which (for the sake of this chapter) was school wide Physical Education Day. A day where everyone in the school had to spend the entire day doing physical activities like running, jumping, lifting... and anything else you could think of to keep yourself moving. It was also one of those days that the teachers pay extra attechen to the students, so Red wasn't able to sneak away the entire day.

Disappointed Red got home after school and walked upstairs to his room. 'Gosh...I hope Blue comes over tonight...' He thought tossing his bag on his desk and opening his window. A cool wind blew in, shifting his hair. He sighed blissfully, stumbling over to his bed and collapsing. 'Then again...I'm so tired right now...Blue would probably get bored...Blue...' Not even bothering to get undressed Red slowly drifted off.

...

"Shadow! This is ridicules!" Vio snapped, throwing the test down on the table he was standing next too. "I MADE you study for this! You were doing so well!" He rubbed his forehead, unable to imagine how he had failed so miserably!

The purple haired boy feigned confusion while holding back a smirk. "What do you mean? I thought my answers where pretty good."

Vio scooped up the page. "You put down: Isotopes, lymosen, iodine, Krebs cycle, electrons, Valine, inherited, and oxygen." (1) He said with a glare.

"...so?"

"It was a MATH test!"

"That explains the 'F'." Shadow said unable to hold back the smug smirk. "Although I am a little disappointed you didn't notice..."

Vio sat down hard in his chair, letting his head hit the wood equally hard. "Not nearly as disappointed as I am about this grade..." He looked up with a glare. "...why are you doing this Shadow? I know you can do better than this. I know you. You're failing on purpose."

This observation made Shadow lean closer. "Well, why do you think I would try to fail?"

"I don't want to play guessing games." Vio said coldly, looking away. "What ever your reason is, it's stupid. I honestly don't have a clue what you're thinking. Don't you want to go to collage?"

"I think so." He answered continuing to grin. For some reason he was finding the entire conversation hilarious. "Are you?"

"Of course I am! But this has nothing to do with me! This is about you!" He leaned back in his chair as the end of school bell rang. Shadow glanced at the door, but made no move to leave so Vio decided to continue. "I'm not going to keep meeting you like this if you won't even try. I will, and can refuse to teach you. There are student that actually want to do good in school. I'll tutor them instead."

Shadow frowned, not liking that idea one bit. "So...if my grades come up...you will keep meeting me?"

"You have my word." Vio promised.

"Hee." His cocky attitude returned quickly. "In that case..." He stood up slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow Sensei." He walked to the door, then turned back to look at him. "Oh, and you're wrong you know..." Vio looked confused. "...this has everything to do with you." Still smirking, he left.

Finally alone, Vio let his guard drop and glanced down at the test. A light blush came to his cheeks as he re-read the message. "...i-idiot..." He muttered, then packed up.

...

_Numerous trees rushed by as Red ran threw the cold forest. He didn't exactly how he got there, or why he was running, but he did know he needed to get somewhere before the sun set. He did not want to be left in the icy dark alone. The fallen leaves crunched beneath his feet with each step he took, his breath coming out as white puffs. The light was fading fast, and he panicked at the thought of not making it in time._

_He came to a stop in front of a large tree with lots of branches. He gazed up to see his friends waiting for him. Shadow and Vio sat next to each other on one branch holding hands. Green sat on another. With an inviting smile he motioned for Red to join them. Not at all concerned for his own safety, Red grabbed a lower branch. He climbed as fast as he could, as the sun continued to set. He looked down and found that the ground was so far away. Turning back he found that he hadn't gotten any closer. Green looked concerned and motioned harder, also glancing at how little time he had left. As Red reached for another branch the last bit of light distracted him, flickering painfully in his eyes. His fingers brushed the bark but failed to grab hold. His foot slipped and a screamed escaped him as he began to fall._

_A strong hand grasped his arm, stopping his descend. Red looked up with a gasp surprised and relived to see it was Blue holding onto him. "Let me help you..." He whispered, pulling him closer. "...don't worry, I wont let you fall." Red blushed as Blue pulled him into a protective embrace. _

_Red shivered as Blue pushed him back onto a bed, not letting him go. "Blue..." Red breathed, rediscovering his voice. "Where...?"_

*Edited*

Blue smiled fondly brushing a stray hair out of his face. "Your mine now..." He whispered, feeling overly-possessive. "You're all mine..."

.

All right! There you are! If you don't like it: Too Bad! I worked really had on it! And I like it! Heehee!

Anyone see what I did here?

Comment!

LoZ © Not me.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi-ya! Now don't anyone think this story is over yet! Because its not! I've got a lot more that I want to put in! Admittedly because this story has, like, no plot, I WAS going to make the lemon the climax, however (not only do my lemon writing skill lack massively to the point where my lemon would be a terrible climax) I got impatient and felt that it just couldn't be put off till the end. Especially with what I have planned for he rest of the story. Oh! And just because I wrote a lemon doesn't mean that I'm going to do it a lot. Writing lemons often makes me nervous and jumpy (is it just me?). I will add more later, but some of it will be implied. Well this was a very long note. Enjoy!

.

A loud beeping dragged Red out of his peaceful sleep with a groan. He reached over and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, fully intent on falling back to sleep...until he remembered what had happened. His face turned positively scarlet. 'Oh my goddesses! I-He-We-Oh my goddesses!' He covered his face with his hands to hide his blush (although there was no real reason to do it). He couldn't help it! He was so...surprised. 'I-I slept with him! He-He did...THAT to me and I-I...' He quickly pushed that thought away. He really shouldn't think about that kind of thing that early in the morning.

A sharp pain shot up his spine as he tried to sit up. 'Ow...' He thought wincing. 'I didn't know it would hurt afterwards too...' He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do about it, and continued to his feet. He was still naked, but he was surprised to find that he was completely clean. He limped over to the bathroom and found it spotless. It was even cleaner than it had been before. "Did...did Blue do this?' He blushed embarrassed. 'I cant believe I passed out. He must think I'm so childish...'

He decided to take a shower because he hadn't gotten to it that night, then pulled on a clean uniform. To avoid any suspicion he wrapped an ace-bandage around his ankle, making it as visible as possible. If people asked, he would say he fell down the stairs. Quietly as he could he snuck downstairs then hurried outside to wait for the bus. "Good morning Red." Vio greeted as he approached. "What happened to you?"

Red blushed deeply, then looked down with a shy smile. "I...last night...Blue..." Vio's eyes widened as he caught on immediately. "...he came over...and...I...I slept with him..." Saying it out loud only made him blush harder.

Vio twitched with annoyance. Red had already told him that he and Blue where... what? An item? Something like that...but to sleep together so fast. "Am I the only one who doesn't have sex on the mind?" He muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose like he was getting a headache. "Never mind...Red, tell me. Of all the people in the entire school... why fall for that idiot?"

"Don't call Blue names!" Red said quickly, pouting. "I know you two don't always get along, but it isn't nice. And it isn't true. Besides..." He rubbed his arms, smiling again. "...your question is funny Vio. You cant chose who you love. Your heart chooses for you."

"Love?" Vio asked. "Are...you in love with him?"

Red blushed. "W-Well...of course! I-I wouldn't have done that if I didn't love him!"

The smart boy looked at him closely, then seemed to decide something and rolled his eyes. "Your such a romantic..."

Red huffed. "Yeah well...your in denial." He countered.

"Red..." Vio warned, knowing full well that the conversation had just turned on him.

"Vio!" Red exclaimed grabbing his shoulders. "The reason you don't like my relationship with Blue is because you haven't gotten together with Shadow right? So you need to go for it. Tell him you like him!"

"That is not the reason!" Vio insisted quickly shaking him off. "Besides I never said I don't like your relationship. I just don't get it. And I don't like Shadow like that. He is just my friend, nothing more."

"Oh yeah sure. A friend you want to kiss." Vio flushed. "Come on. All the signs are there! You talk about him all the time, and you get all dreamy when you think about him, and you were so depressed when he didn't call. And you have too know how he feels about you... What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." Vio denied firmly. "And even if I was there's no way I'd admit it. Love is distracting and a waste of time." Red went to argue but Vio cut him off. "Think about it Red. What have you learned in class the last few days?"

"Well I learned-!" He began then stopped. Weren't they just reviewing things? This early in the year? That couldn't be right. His science teacher was talking about cats...and in Math...there was something written on the board right? "I...um...I cant seem to remember..."

"Yeah, I know." He looked away, for once not happy about being right. "Because your distracted by your boyfriend you haven't been paying enough attention. I don't need...I cant have that kind of distraction."

Red looked at him softly. "Is that it Vio? That's not a good reason too deny yourself, or Shadow that-." He was interrupted by the bus pulling up, and Vio telling him not to discuss it at school.

…

It wasn't much of a surprise when Red found Blue outside the gym, waiting for him. There were a few girls hanging around, giggling to try and get his attention. Red would have pouted if Blue hadn't immediately run up to him when he appeared. "Red!" He exclaimed, looking down at his ankle with concern. "What happened!"

Red blushed deeply, having to look away to hide his thoughts. "W-Well I…I n-needed some thing…I c-couldn't just..." He glanced up just a little trying to grasp the right words. "Y-You happened Blue…b-being so…l-last night…"

Blue grinned finally catching on. "That's why…Come on." He grabbed Red's arm forcefully, but not hard enough to hurt him, and pulled him into the gym. The room was empty and quiet just like Blue knew it would be. Gently as he could he pushed Red against the padded walls. "Red…" He began. "Last night…"

"No!" Red said quickly, blushing and looking away. "D-Don't mention that here..." His blush darkened even more when Blue lifted his chin refusing to let him go. "I-If I think a-about it, I-I-I-I…"

*Edited*

Suddenly there was a loud creek. "Hello? Is someone- HOLY FUCK! Stop! Stop!"

They both froze, realizing that that voice had not been either of theirs. Blue swore as Red began pushing at his chest embarrassed. Blue pulled away, angry at both himself for getting them caught and the timing of the interruption. Red leaned back against the wall for a moment gasping for air, before dropping to his knees. It hurt to stop at that point. 'I want to finish…' He thought embarrassed, looking up to see who it was that had yelled at them. He turned bright red.

Impa stood only half out of the door to her office, one of her hands clamped firmly over her eyes. "Are you done!" She snapped. Red and Blue exchanged looks. Impa lowered her hand after a second of silence, then composed herself again and stormed right up to them. "What the hell is going on here!" She snapped, crossing her arms and pinning Blue, in particular, with a hard glare.

"Nothing is going on." Blue said just as firmly. Red managed to get to his feet, clutching his shirt in an attempt to slow his frantic heart beat. He couldn't understand how Blue could look so calm after what they had just been doing.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes flickering side ways at Red. He wondered what she saw. Two boys expressing their feelings physically...or the weak freshmen who had already been in trouble, being attacked by yet another member of her team. Red blushed as he quickly stumbled forward, hugging Blue's arm tightly intertwining their fingers. Blue blinked at the sudden contact, but smiled at him warmly before looking at his couch again, still defiant. Impa looked down at them and visibly relaxed. "Ah..."

"I-I'm sorry, Couch Impa." Red said quietly, shacking just slightly. "W-We'll...we will leave if you want us too..."

Blue scowled, not about to let his boyfriend do that. "Why should we? We're not doing anything wrong." His hand squeezed Red's, comforting him from whatever was about to happen.

The white haired women narrowed her eyes. "Now don't get an attitude with me mister, or you'll be running laps all practice." She uncrossed her arms and pointed at them. "I couldn't care less what you do with your boyfriend, or what ever you are going by but I. Do. Not. Want. It. In. My. Gym! Do you have any idea how many times I have to come in here, and then chase off over-active lovebirds! This gym is a MAKE OUT FREE ZONE!"

Red looked up with a smile and Blue sighed. She wasn't going to yell at them about being together...she just didn't like public displays of affection. "Sorry Couch..." Blue muttered, almost laughing. He knew he would have to face much worse reactions later, but he was glad Red wouldn't have to hear it for at least a little while longer. "I...jumped to the wrong conclusion..."

The women huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Well you shouldn't do that. Now..." She looked up at the clock (One of the only things in the gym actually over her head). "...first period is about to start, and I don't know about Blue but I'm sure Red has a class to get too."

Red nodded, finally letting go of Blues arm. The older blond smirked. "That's absolutely right. Come on Red, I'll walk you to class." He turned to walk out the door, but Impa wasn't going to have that.

He jumped when she grabbed his arm, and yanked him back. "Oh I don't think so." She said. "I know for a fact that if you two go together now, you'll both miss classes." She pinned them both with a look that dared them to prove her wrong. Red blushed, although Blue didn't seem at all bothered by the realization. "Blue, you'll stay here."

"Wha-! You've got to be kidding me!" The young player yelled trying to pull out of her unbreakable grasp. "So not fair! Let go Couch! Grrr!"

She shook her head. "No. Red, get to class. I wont let him go until I get a call from your teacher."

Red looked at her with large eyes. To be honest he had been looking forward to Blue pulling him away from his first class to finish what they had started. "B-But-?"

"Go!"

Red jumped, and ran to the door. "O-Ok!" He called nervously. He turned back to get a last look at Blue. "I-I'll see you later." He said blushing, then ran out the door.

Blue went limp as the door closed behind him. "Aw man..." He muttered. "This is...just my luck..." Impa smiled.

* * *

"-And then it exploded! There was burning wood flying everywhere! Everyone was screaming and running all over the place! Isn't that cool!"

Red looked up at his brown haired, brown eyed friend Taylor. They were in the same science class and had similar interests...sometimes. "Well...I-I guess..." He said. "...was anyone hurt? That would be terrible."

He rolled his eyes. "Jeez…I don't know. I was to busy looking at the exploding car!" He was sitting crossed-legged on Red's desk waiting for the bell to ring, and telling him about his weekend. "But I'm sure everyone was fine. My parents rushed me into the car before the TV news station could get there which absolutely sucked. But they didn't mention anyone getting hurt so…you should have been there!"

Red smiled, giggling at his friends enthusiasm. He liked Taylor. He acted a little like Blue. "I'm sure that would have been interesting." The bell rang, so Taylor jumped off his desk and grabbed up both their stuff. "Hey, what are you doing?" Red asked confused.

The taller boy scoffed. "With that ankle you shouldn't be allowed to carry anything. Really. Falling down the stairs…still don't know why I'm surprised." He hoisted the bags on his shoulder. "Lets go."

"It's not broken or anything like that." Red argued. "You don't need to carry my bag…" He stood up and smiled. "…but its sweet, thank you." Together they walked out in to the hallway. "So how it things going with your parents?"

Taylor draped an arm around his shoulder (with out putting any real weight on him), pretending to lean on him with a dramatic sigh. "I sooooo don't want to talk about it! My family wont leave me alone about this whole 'I don't try at school' thing…what about you?"

"Everything is ok for me." Red lied, with a smile. He hated doing it, but if he told Taylor that he was having problems then he would want to know why.

The boy scoffed. "Oh…well aren't you-Whoa!" He let go sharply.

Red spun around, and was surprised to find Blue standing behind him holding Taylor by his collar and glaring annoyed. "Hi Red." He greeted sounding bitter. "Who is…this?" He asked, releasing Taylor with a shove.

Taylor ducked behind Red nervously, which only made Blue glare more. Red giggled at the exchange. "Hello Blue. This is my friend Taylor. Taylor this is Blue."

"Blue?" Taylor asked with a grin. "The boyfriend?"

Red blushed turning on him. "W-What!"

Taylor laughed, patting Red's head to calm him. "Sorry, sorry. You know that's the rumor going around. That you two are dating. Nice to meet you Blue." He held out his hand friendly. Blue continued to glare, almost completely ignoring him. Red pouted, confused by the hostility. Taylor laughed nervously, then grabbed Red's wrist. "Come on. We're going to be late. Lets go." He practically dragged Red away.

…..

'Who does that guy think he is! Putting his hands all over my boyfriend! Grrrr!' Blue scowled. That little meeting had been bothering him all day, and he still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Red about it. 'And Red! Damn him! He didn't even try to stop his so called 'friend'! Why the hell would he let that creep hang-!'

"Blue! Eyes on the ball!" Impa yelled just as the ball collided with his chest and he almost dropped it

"I am watch'en!" He yelled back, turning his attention back to the practice. After school was almost over, and he knew he shouldn't be wasting his time worrying about it…

"Yeah, yeah! I'm sure!" She clapped her hands. "Alright, lets get in some free shots!"

"Lets play Knock out!" One of the kids called.

"No!"

"Oh come on!"

Blue chuckled, then looked over as the door opened. Red poked his head in, clearly looking for him. When their eyes meet, Red smiled and gave him a little wave before going and sitting down on the bleachers. Blue glanced at the couch to make sure Impa was still distracted and ran over. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Cooking club let out early today." Red said smiling shyly holding up a small box of the snack he had made. "I um…I thought I would come watch you practice… and…if you wanted too, I thought…maybe you could just ride the bus home with me…I-If your still planning on coming over that is…"

Blue tilted his head. "Well why wouldn't I-?"

"Blue!"

"Coming!"

Red giggled as he ran back to the court. After practice was over, Blue grabbed his stuff, and let Red lead him to his bus. "I was thinking we could have this on the bus, or when we got home…you know, if you want some." He held up the little box. Blue nodded, but didn't say anything, looking a little distracted. "Um…Blue? Is something-?"

"Red! Blue!" They stopped and turned around, as Vio ran up to them. "Guys, have you seen Shadow today?" Red smiled knowingly, and Vio blushed. "Its not like that. Its just that he said he was going to show up today, and he didn't I was wondering if he was maybe out sick today…"

"Well, he wasn't in Math." Red pointed out. "But I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry about it Vio."

"I'm not worried!' he denied instantly, crossing his arms. "But…um…m-maybe I should go check on him anyways…just to, you know, make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"Good idea. See you tomorrow." He waved as Vio ran off to see what bus went to Shadows house. "Those two are so interesting to watch. Come on. My bus is this one." He go on the bus in front of them, and sat down on the first seat, motioning for Blue to sit with him. He blushed as a few people giggled. "Oops, was that too obvious?" Blue shrugged, plopping down next to him. Red frowned. "Blue…? Are you…mad at me…?"

Blue looked at him, then out the opposite window. "No, of course not. Don't be silly."

"O-Oh…" Red whispered. "…I see…" They were quite as the bus started up, then all the way to Red's house. "Well, um, my parents shouldn't be home today." He said quietly as they got off the bus, and went to unlock the door. "But just let e check to be sure." He flicked on the light. "Hello! Anyone home!" There was no answer so he stepped forward so Blue could get inside. "Good. They didn't come home."

"Good." Was all Blue said as he kicked the door closed, and then pinned his small lover to the wall.

*Edited*

Blue smirked letting go just long enough for his shirt to join the pile on the floor. "As you wish." He purred, leaning down to kiss him…

…...

Vio sighed as he knocked gently on the door. There was no answer. With a huff the blond knocked again, much louder. Still no answer. 'Oh! This is stupid!' He thought annoyed turning around. 'I'm absolutely sure he just skipped school! I shouldn't even be here!' He took two steps away, then stopped and looked back. 'But…I…I don't know if he still lives with his parents or not…if he's living alone now and something happened…' Biting his lip nervously he returned, banging on the door earnestly. "Shadow! Are you home! Answer me damn it!"

He stepped back and crossed his arms. 'He's not answering…this is not my problem! I shouldn't even be here!' He looked around wishing he knew Shadow's phone number. 'Well…maybe…maybe he keeps a key around here.' nodding to himself he lifted the door mat, and checked beneath the flower pot, and around the door frame. 'Nothing! He cant just make this easy for me can he!' Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he knelt down in front of the door, reached into the pocket of his backpack, and pulled out a lock pick.

There was a soft click as he got it open. Vio smirked, putting them away. 'I was right. Never know when I'm going to need them.' He stood up, took another quick glance around and went inside. The lights were off, and he couldn't hear anything. "Shadow?" He called, blushing suddenly. How weird was that anyway? Breaking into Shadows house. 'Jeez, I feel like… some kind of stalker or something…' He noticed the older boys coat draped over the back of the couch, and his shoes and bag right next to the door. "So he is home…" He muttered to himself. "Shadow! Shadow where are you!"

Feeling completely out of place, he removed his shoes and began looking around. The living room was empty. As was the kitchen and dinning room. Vio hesitantly climbed the staircase, his heart thumping with worry. 'Shadows bedroom…would be where…?' there were five doors at the top of the stairs. 'How am I suppose to know this one?' He opened the first door to the right.

It was most definitely Shadows room. The walls were painted black. The dark curtains were filtering the little light the window allowed in. The room wasn't particularly clean, but definitely not as bad as most teenagers rooms would be. Vio took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the room. The light from the hallway enabled him to make things out. He could see someone on the bed. As he got closer he could see it was Shadow. A hot blush rose to the violet lovers cheeks.

Shadow was lying on the bed, with an arm resting across his eyes, and only a blanket covering his lower body. He was completely naked. Vio swallowed hard, averting his eyes shyly. "S-Shadow…?" He choked in his lowest whisper. When he got no response, Vio reached out, intending to shake his shoulder.

He yelped in surprise when Shadow suddenly grabbed his wrist. "What do you want…?" Came the sleepy question as Shadow opened his eyes.

Vio flushed, suddenly even more embarrassed by his breaking and entering. "Um…H-H-Hi S-Shadow. I- um, I was just-…"

Shadow looked at him. "Vio?" He sat up looking surprised. "Sorry, I thought you were one of my parents or something." He let go of the boys wrist slowly, noticing the smaller boy was avoiding looking at him. "Why, um…why exactly are you here Vio? Did someone let you in?"

Vio turned red. "Oh, well um…not-not really. No one was-no one let me in… per say…"

Shadow smiled at the boys attempt to avoid the question. "Well...either way...did you come here to walk with me to school then?"

"School? Shadow schools over. Its..." He glanced at his watch. "...three o'clock."

"Three?" Shadow repeated surprised looking over at his alarm clock. "Damn!" Vio jumped. "Sorry...that means I missed our tutoring session...damn..."

Vio blushed slightly, secretly pleased Shadow was so upset about it. He carefully looked at the older boys chest, admiring his firm muscles, wondering how it would feel to run his hands over them. His blush got darker when Shadow looked back and caught him staring. "Oh! Um-" He spun around on his heels to hide his expression. "A-Anyway, I just came over to make sure nothing was wrong. S-Since you didn't show up. Not that I was worried or anything! Because I wasn't! I just wanted to make sure you didn't do something stupid like choke to death on your breakfast. Clearly your fine, and I shouldn't have even bothered!"

Shadow smirked, easily reading the boys actions. "Yeah, I'm sure. You rushed to my house right after school, break in, sneak into my room, and stare at me naked...but you weren't worried."

Vio let out an embarrassed moan. "When you say it like that Shadow, of course it would sound weird!"

"No, no." Shadow said with a chuckle. "I'm flattered. Sounds like your stalking me." He reached over and pulled on a pair of slacks. "I like it."

"Shadow don't mess with me..." Vio warned.

"Alright, alright." He moved to the edge of the bed, and made Vio turn around. "Look I didn't do it on purpose, I promise. I woke up this morning, and it was a bit early, so I went back to sleep. I must have slept threw the whole day. I swear, I only just woke up when you tried to touch me."

Vio looked at him, and seemed to take his words for true, not even making Shadow let go of is arm. "Hmm...I guess that's a possibility..." He stepped closer and pressed his hands to Shadows forehead. "Your...your a little warm..." He placed both hands on Shadow's cheeks and lifted his face, resting his head against Shadows. Shadows eyes went wide with surprise, but Vio didn't notice because his eyes were closed. "...You...you might have had a fever this morning...I mean if that's the case, then that would have easily kept you asleep all day..." He shivered slightly, as he inhaled the spicy scent Shadow had. "You...you...d-don't feel...to warm now though, so...I guess you must be better..."

"Vio..." Shadow groaned slightly. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?"

Vio inhaled again, before letting his eyes flutter open. He was surprised and slightly confused by the lust he saw in the others eyes. "Hmm? What did you say?" He asked softly, his thoughts distracted.

Shadow didn't reply. Vio swallowed, then reluctantly began pulling away. Shadow didn't let him. Fingers slid between silky blond strands of hair, pushing Vio back down to meet him. Vio gasped slightly as Shadows warm lips captured his. The kiss was tender, and experimental. Not at all like Vio had expected. He almost melted, his knees shaking suddenly with the effort to keep him up. Shadow's mouth opened slightly, pressing more firmly as he tilted his head to the side…

Vio pushed away abruptly, shoving hard enough to make him stumble, and cause Shadow to lose his balance. "Wha-…" Vio began breathing in short pants. "W-What are you-?"

Shadow sat up, licking his lips. Vio shivered at the sight. "Sorry…I couldn't resist."

Vio stepped back, eyes wide. "I…" He turned on his heels and fled the room. "I-I've got to go!"

"Wait Vio! Please don't leave yet!" Shadow called chasing after him. "I swear I-!" He stopped at the top of the stairs when he noticed Vio had listened to him, one foot paused half way into his shoe. "Vio I'm sorry, let me explain. I didn't-"

"Shadow, its ok." Vio said, resuming his task at a less rusted speed. "I…I'm sorry that I put you in that situation. I was…never mind. Just forget it. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Make sure you wake up this time." He gave to boy a quick teasing smile, then hurried out the door. Shadow blinked, insertion of what had just happened.

.

Sorry it took so long! Comment!

LoZ (c) Not me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mature parts are still edited out, but the chapters haven't been properly updated yet. **

AN: What was the plan for this chapter…what was the plan…what was the plan…I think it was suppose to end this way…oh, and I'll do that! Enjoy!

.

.

.

Red woke up with the alarm. He gently turned it off, before realizing once again that Blue hadn't stayed with him. It wasn't a surprise. Blue couldn't stay the night, but Red still wished that he could. He sat up with a slight wince. He was still hurting, but it was a touch better than the other day. He looked over and noticed his clothes folded neatly on his dresser. 'I forgot all about those…if my parents had seen…' He shook his head.

After getting washed off, and dressed he went downstairs. His father was sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning son. Decided to join us today?"

Red blushed, taking his seat and looked at his waffle. "I'm sorry I ran out of here so fast yesterday. My…clock was off, and I thought…I was going to be late…" He pored the maple syrup and began eating. "…did Mom already leave?"

His father opened the paper. "She had to go in early today, which you would have known if you had come down for dinner last night. You must have been exhausted…" He looked over the top of the news at his blushing son and said. "…Does that have anything to do with why you are limping around? Or are you doing that to support something?"

"I tripped down the stairs yesterday!" He said quickly, practically inhaling the rest of his breakfast and standing up. "It's not that bad, really! Well, I got to go! I have to talk to Vio about something! I love you! Bye Dad!" He ran out the door, before his father could say anything else on the subject.

Vio was leaning against the bus stop when Red ran up. "Good morning Red." Vio greeted, looking like he was in a much better mood than normal. "How are you this morning? Walking any better?"

Red beamed at the teasing. "Wow! You seem happy! So I take it things went really well last night!"

Vios eyes widened, before he looked away. "I don't know what you are talking about. Nothing happened last night. I went over to a friend's house to check on him then I left right away. That is all." He crossed his arms. "Absolutely nothing happened. Understand?"

Red looked at him.

Vio winced as he felt his cheeks heat up. "…aw damn it…he…he kissed me ok…?"

Red let out a squeal. "Oh! I knew it! Can't hide things from me! So! How was it! Are you two like a couple now! Ooooh!"

"Knock it off." Vio ordered practically turning around to hide his blush. "We're not a couple…and it was just a little kiss. That's all. More like a peck…nothing more…"

"You sound disappointed." Red smiled when he saw the tips of the other boys ears turn red. "Ha! You wanted it to be more didn't you?"

"S-Shut up! It's nothing!"

"Liar!"

Vio turned to him. "Look, I'm not going to say that I didn't like it…or that I did, but either way it didn't mean anything. So it doesn't matter."

"Aw Vio…" Red leaned in close. "Come on…tell me exactly what happened."

Vio huffed. "No. I am done with this conversation."

Red pulled back and crossed his arms. "Fine then. If you won't tell me, I know someone who is more than willing to share."

…

"Shadow!" Red exclaimed throwing his arms around Shadows neck from behind. He had bolted straight from the bus to the taller boys locker. "Tell me everything! Spill, spill!"

Shadow chuckled. "Coming to see instead of Blue this morning? I'm honored." He closed his locker, and turned around, which made Red let go. "Don't get all excited about it, not much happened. He broke into my house, stared at me naked, got in real close, so I kissed him." Red squealed. Shadow smirked. "Then he ran away. But he didn't seem all that upset so…"

"He wasn't upset!" Red said quickly. "You should have seen the way ha acted this morning! He so wanted it to be longer!"

"Really?" Shadow asked, looking thrilled. "I guess I'll have to mention that in our little session tonight." He smirked as he slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking. Red trailed along next to him. "You're going to go to the gym next right?" Red nodded. Shadow looked at him for a second then looked down. "Hey, what happened to your foot?"

Red blushed as he remembered that he hadn't told him yet. "Oh, well I…two days ago Blue…Blue came over to my house and I-he-…we, together…well…" He looked around, to make sure no one was really listening too them, but Shadow caught on before he could finish.

"You two had sex!" Shadow hissed, keeping his voice low. "I thought you were going to wait!"

Red blushed darker and looked away. "Well I…I decided not too." He said.

Shadow shook his head. "Don't you listen to me at all? Jeez…never thought that you would lose your virginity before I did."

"D-Don't say it like that!" Red exclaimed. "It's embarrassing! And I didn't lose it! I…I gave it away!"

"Lose, give…" Shadow shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. I still thought that I would woul be able to take Vio before Blue got the chance to nail you."

"Shadow!"

The dark-loving boy smirked. It was always amusing to embarrass him. The two of them approached the gym, and Shadow waved when he saw Blue waiting by the doors. "Oh look, it's your boyfriend. What a surprise."

Red lit up, completely ignoring the comment. "I guess I'll see you in Math. Bye Shadow."

He started to take off, but Shadow grabbed his arm. "Hold up. I think its time that I have a little talk with Blue." Red looked at him with wide, almost scared eyes. "Don't worry I wont say anything embarrassing…at least not right away." Not waiting for a reply, Shadow dragged the now struggling Red over to the doors. "Hi-ya Blue! How's it been?"

Blue glared at the hand that was holding Red, before glaring at its owner. "Everything has been good." Shadow rolled his eyes and let go. Blue softened instantly. "Things have been really good actually." He smiled at Red.

"Ah yes!" Shadow exclaimed, as Red returned the smile shyly. "I was told your latest achievement! Congratulations!"

Blue looked surprised, then grinned almost sheepishly. "You did huh?" He looked at Red, who blushed. "I can give you more details if you want."

"Blue!"

Shadow smirked. "Ah, maybe some other time." Red started to protest again but Shadow continued right over him. "However I do want to talk to you about something. Alone, if you don't mind." He said that, but his expression said that Blue didn't have a choice in the matter.

Blue nodded. "Sure." He opened the gym door. "Give us a second ok Red?" The small blond frowned, but nodded anyway. "So what did you want to talk about?" Blue asked once the doors had shut completely.

"I want to talk about your relationship with Red of course." Shadow answered lightly, before turning to pin the boy with a glare. "I need to make sure you know this isn't a game."

Blue straightened up, returning the glare with one of his own. "I know what it is Shadow." His voice was sharp, obviously insulted by Shadows suggestion that he wasn't serious.

"So you say." Shadow said coldly, looking off to the side. "I know that we haven't talked much in the last year Blue, but I still consider you a friend. And I have been watching you. I know all about the very long string of girlfriends that you had last year. And how none of them lasted very long."

Blue scowled. "Red is different."

"Again, so you say."

"I don't like what you're implying." Blue all but growled. None of the girls he had dated meant anything to him. The entire time he had been trying to fit in, all he could think about was Red. He couldn't even remember a single one of their names!

Shadow stepped closer, his expression turning dark. "I don't like what I am implying either, but that doesn't mean anything. If you are half hearted about any of this, you need to cut your ties with him now! He's too attached to you as it is!" Blue opened his mouth to yell but Shadow beat him too it. "You know how he is! Think about it. He would probably jump off a bridge right now if you told him it was safe!"

"I wouldn't tell him to jump!" Blue snapped, his hands in fists.

"That's not the point and you know it!" Shadow took a quick breath, calming himself just a little. He didn't want to be the one to lose his better judgment, he just wanted to get things threw the thick-headed boys skull. "The point is, is he would do anything for you. Probably with out thinking. You might not realize how deep his feelings for you are, but if you were to hurt him Blue, he would break."

Blue faltered, then looked to the side. "I won't hurt him Shadow…at least not on purpose! If anyone is going to get hurt, it's going to be me!" He looked at Shadow, his voice and expression dead serious. "I'm not good enough for him. You and I both know it. And the moment he meets the person who is good enough for him, if anyone like that exists, he's going to realize it too and dump me! I know its coming, but until he decides to leave me, I swear I'm going to do every thing in my power to make him happy!"

Shadows eyes widened at those words. Blue continued to look at him for a moment before realizing exactly what he had said and turning bright red. "Wow…I guess I was wrong. I thought that…" Shadow smiled. "…I thought that your relationship was a little more one sided. He's got a tighter grip on you then I realized."

"Yeah well, shut up!" Blue yelled embarrassed. "Just don't tell him I said any of that stuff, ok! I've got a reputation to up hold!"

Shadow smirked. "Oh? I thought your reputation was already out of the way? Red keeps on telling me how sweet you are to him."

Blue flushed. "T-That's not true!" He denied loudly.

"Really? Alrightly then."

"You don't sound like you believe me!"

Shadow grinned. "Anyway, I guess I'll go ahead and let you two continue dating…" Blue grumbled something about him not having a say in the matter, but Shadow ignored it. "…but I'm going to be watching you. I'm going to keep you to your promise." Blue didn't have a chance to reply as Shadow went to the door, and opened it, letting in an annoyed looking Red. "All done."

Red huffed. "What were you two talking about anyway? Why couldn't you talk in front of me?"

Blue walked up to him. "We didn't talk about anything you would be interested in." Blue said patting his boyfriends head gently.

Red pouted, turning and lightly pounding his fists against Blues chest. "Aw! But I wanna know! I can keep a secret too!"

Blue chuckled, hiding the fact that all he wanted to do was grab the boy and kiss away that adorable pout. Instead he caught Reds wrists and said. "Hey now. Why are you blaming me? Shadows the one who wanted it to be privet."

Red smiled slightly. "True, but you still haven't told me what you were talking about." Leaning forward slightly, he made a big show of batting his eyes hopefully. Blue turned bright red as a result, and had to look away. Red looked over at Shadow. "How about you tell me?" Shadow smirked, and shook his head. "No?" He huffed, and pulled away. "You guys are mean." He turned around and crossing his arms.

"Aw Red." Shadow cooed. "Don't be mad at us. It's nothing you need to know about. Come on. We've got to get to class."

Red looked over his shoulder at them, still looking rather sullen, bur his eyes were sparkling almost playfully. "…Well…I guess I can forgive you… but don't think I'm finished with either one of you." He quickly scanned the room to make sure it was empty and gave Blue a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later Blue." He bolted from the room before the taller boy could have the time to grab him.

…

The hallways were crowded as Red made his way back to the gym to meet Blue to go home. A playful smile came to him as he hurried along. 'Alright! I'm going to get Blue to spill what he and Shadow were talking about this morning.' He giggled almost evilly. Really, people just shouldn't keep secrets in relationships.

The students passing jostled him a bit but he didn't really notice. He was too focused on ways that he could get his older lover to talk. At least until someone covered his eyes with their hands, making him jump. "Hah! Guess who!"

Red gasped as he recognized the voice. "Green!" He exclaimed, breaking free so that he could turn around and throw his arms around his friends neck. "Oh my gosh! How have you been! I hardly get to see you!"

Green laughed, not feeling at all awkward as he hugged the boy back. "Yeah sorry about that. I've been so busy. Deciding on fundraisers, thinking about the dance coming up, Halloween next week…all sorts of stuff. Especially sense _those two_…" He huffed. "…can't agree on anything…" Red wondered who he was talking about, but didn't get the chance to ask before Green smiled again. "So what's up with you? Anything new?"

Red nodded eagerly, his cheeks flushing proudly. "Well I…Blue and I are…we're dating now." He was practically beaming to disclose this information to the taller boy.

Green looked surprised for a second, then grinned widely. "Wow! It's about time! I thought you two were never going to figure it out! Congrats!" He gave Red a quick hug, then keeping one arm wrapped around his neck he leaned in close and whispered. "So…how's the sex?"

Red blushed brightly. "Wha-! G-Green! Why would you ask that! W-W-What makes you think we've gotten that far!" He looked away as to not look him in the eyes.

"Blue does." Green answered. "He's not the smoothest guy in the world, or even in this school, but you've always been weak against him. And I think he has high testosterone levels. So I think you two had sex." He smirked when Red looked away. "I'm right aren't I? Plus…now that I look at you…your limping!"

"Green cut it out!" He sighed embarrassed. "I…yes we…we did…it. It was…it was really, really, good." The boy looked off shyly, although his expression was blissfully happy.

Green smiled. He kind of wanted to hear the details, but knew Red wouldn't be inclined to give away that kind of information, so he changed the subject. "So how have the others been? You see them a lot?"

Red nodded. "I see Shadow anyway. You know Vio's in all honors classes. So I only get to talk to him on the bus. They are…both being weird." He nodded firmly.

"They're always weird." Green pointed out. "I'll take it the two of them haven't hooked up yet? Hmm, I always thought that they would get together way before you and Blue realized how you felt…"

Red pouted. "Shadow said something similar…"

Green crossed his arms. "Man! I'm so jealous of you guys! I want someone too!"

Red giggled. "Don't worry about Green. The perfect person for you is closer than you think. I'm sure of it."

"But further than I hope." He released Red as they got to his turn. "Dang…We have to arrange for some real time to hang out, and catch up. Sometime you and Blue aren't so _busy_..." He winked, turning off. "Give me a call!"

…

Blue sighed impatiently, drumming his fingers on his arm as he waited for his small lover. 'Goddesses…what is taking him so long!' He was annoyed because at lunch Red had insisted they eat in the cafeteria, instead of somewhere privet like usual, so Blue hadn't had the chance to really touch him all day. 'That sexy little…He sure knows have to frustrate me…'

Blue looked up when Red appeared from a hallway. Red smiled, and waved. "Come on Blue! Hurry the buses are going to leave with out us!"

Blue slung his bag over his shoulder and practically trudged over to him. "Well how is it my fault _**someone**_ decided to take forever to get here?"

Red pouted somewhat and started towards the door. "So are you coming over to my house again? Or are you-?"

"You need to ask?" Blue questioned.

Red nodded seriously. "Of course I do. If you're bored coming over or something then I don't want to expect you to come over and then-"

"I'm not going to get bored." Blue insisted as they left the building. "There is no way I could get bored of coming over if that's where you are."

Red blushed, aiming his eyes at the ground. "Oh. I'm glad that's how you feel." He smiled warmly, jumping over to the side, to grab Blues arm in a tight hug.

Blue couldn't help smiling at the boy. 'Jeez…he's is so cute!' He patted his lovers head softly, then frowned teasingly. "Do we have to establish how I feel again…? Guess I have no choice but to fix that when we get home." Red couldn't help but blush, knowing exactly how the older boy planned on proving that. At least…if Red gave him the chance.

Red smiled sweetly as they boarded the bus. "Sooooo…" He droned innocently. "Do you…wanna…tell me what you and Shadow were talking about this morning?" A couple of people giggled as they sat together but they ignored them.

The bus rumbled into life and was already pulling out of the parking lot before Blue answered with. "Don't worry about it."

Red huffed. "But, I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cucco."

"Blue!" He yelled, then pouted.

Blue hesitated, tempted to throw everything to the wind and kiss him. "Red, don't tempt me." He brushed a single strand of hair behind Reds ear, gently grabbing the back of his neck, in one fluent motion, and pulling him forward. "Because you know I'm not all that good at self-control."

Red blushed, unable to hide the longing that crept into his eyes. "Blue…"

The bus jerking to a stop was what snapped them back into reality. A couple of kids got off as Blue turned back to the window, secretly interlacing his fingers with Reds. "Anyway, just forget it. It's nothing."

Red smiled, beaming from the feeling that was filling his chest. Holding hands on the bus felt so couple-y. But he shook his head, trying to focus. "Well it has to be something Blue, otherwise why would you be hiding it?"

"I'm not hiding it."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Then its all right if you tell me then isn't it."

Blue sighed. "Its nothing you need to worry about."

That conversation continued along those lines for the rest of the bus ride until they got to Reds house. "Come on. I'm going to make us some snacks." Red hurried to unlock the front door, with Blue right behind him. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Mood for?" Blue grumbled, the thought of food not exactly appealing to him at the moment. "I'm not in the mood for anything. Well, nothing food anyway." He smirked, grabbing Red around the waist once the door was closed behind them.

Red giggled slightly as Blue nuzzled his neck. "Blue, you're always in the mood for this!"

"That's just because you're always around me." Blue said simply, kissing the back of Reds pointy ear. "And you just arouse me so much."

Red blushed, faltering at than. "Ah-Blue. Blue let go, I-"

"Why would I want to do that?" Blue mumbled.

Red shivered. 'Because-because your so distracting!' He struggled slightly, mildly surprised that Blue let him slip away. "Because I'm going to make us something yummy to eat first!" He hurried into the kitchen.

"But Red!" Blue complained. "I told you I don't want to eat!"

"Eating gives you energy." Red pointed out cutely, opening the fridge.

"I'll get my energy from you in bed." Blue told him, making the boy blush. "Red…you're not doing this because I won't tell you what me and Shadow were talking about, are you?"

Red smiled slyly.

"Oh hell no." Blue jerked Red out of the way so that he could slam the fridge closed. "I don't think so. There is no way I'm letting you use sex against me." Not hesitating even a second he lifted the smaller boy throwing him over his shoulder.

"Eep!" Red squeaked alarmed. "W-What are you doing! Blue!"

Blue smirked, having no trouble holding on as Red began struggling. "Nothing." He answered making his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. His smirk widened when he reached the bedroom and tossed his fidgety lover onto the bed. "Now stop making such a fuss. Or do you want me to have to tie you up?"

Red opened his mouth, then hesitated. 'Wait…I'm not sure that I want to turn that down…' He looked to the side debating it.

'He's interested.' Blue thought amused, climbing onto the bed with him. 'I'll have to keep that in mind for later.' Blue pulled the boy into his arms and pushed him down, back onto the pillow, kissing him hotly. It didn't work exactly the way he intended, when Red got his thoughts back in order, and refused him entrance. With an annoyed huff Blue drew back. "All right, all right. You win. We were talking about you. Happy now?"

Red smiled, kissing Blues chin softly. "Hardly." Blue sighed. "I kind of figured out that you two were talking about me. What exactly did you say?"

Blue restrained another sigh, and pushed himself up, so he was leaning on his hands. Red looked worried suddenly, wondering if he had pried too deeply. "We were…Shadow told me not to hurt you, ok? And I-" He touched Reds cheek softly. "I promised not too."

Red blushed, looking away embarrassed. Of course that was it. It sounded just like Shadow to bring that up. "Sorry. I should have known. Shadow has always been a little over protective of me hasn't he?"

Blue scoffed. "I don't think so." He smirked. "I don't think he's protective enough. After all, he's letting you go out with me, and I know I'm bad for you." Red opened his mouth to argue but Blue cut him off with a quick kiss. "But I guess that is ok. I'll protect you from anything else."

Red frowned at that. "I don't need that much protection Blue. I'm not a little kid."

Blue gave him a long look. "Really…?"

Red blushed. "W-What's that suppose to mean?"

*Edited*

Suddenly the door flew open. "Your father and I are home early to-!" Blue sat up hastily, turning to see Reds mother standing in the doorway. Red was too shocked to move…at least until his mother screamed at the top of her lungs and fled the room.

Blue jumped to his feet. "Din Damn it! Red, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't hear anything!"

Red sat up, his eyes fearful. "Blue you-you need to get out of here." He got up, stumbling a bit. "Quickly! My moms not going to be happy. I don't know what she is going to do." He grabbed Blues shirt and tossed it at him.

"No way!" Blue argued, pulling the clothing on over his head. "There's no way I'm leaving you alone like this! It's my fault for not paying enough attention. I'm not leaving!"

Red grabbed him, giving him a long deep kiss. Blue melted, his thoughts about the interruption completely slipping his mind. "Please Blue. Mom will be even madder if you stay. I promise. Please. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Red turned away to grab his own shirt.

Blue went to argue, but before he could the door opened again, and there stood Reds mother, brandishing a broom like it was a sword. "Get the hell out of my house!" She shrieked, swinging the cleaning item at head level. Blue ducked surprised.

"Mom!" Red yelled in alarm. "What are you doing!"

"Er-actually, I think I will see you later Red. Bye!" Blue jumped out of the way, as Reds mom tried to bring the 'weapon' down on his head. Seeing an opening while the woman was regaining her balance, Blue ran out the door and down the stairs. All the yelling had brought Reds father to the bottom of the stairs, and he was surprised when some kid landed in front of him. Blue stopped for a moment, recognizing the man as the person who used to drop Red off on their play dates as children. "Oh, good to see you again Sir. How have things been?" He glanced back up the stairs. "Sorry, I don't have time to chat." Fast as he could he bolted.

Still clearly furious Reds mom made it about half way down the stairs before the door closed with a slam. Red chased after her, his shirt unbuttoned, stopping when he noticed that Blue was gone. He knew that he was the one who insisted on him leaving but he couldn't help the disappointment that scratched at his chest. "Blue…Mother! Why did you do all that!"

"Does someone want to tell me what is going on here?" Asked his father, crossing his arms impatiently.

Ignoring her sons question the frantic women dropped the broom, and hurried to him, throwing herself into his arms with a cry. "Our son was being raped!"

Red turned bright red. "Wha-Mom! I was not!" He was horrified that that was the impression that his mother had gotten.

She didn't seem to have heard him, and went on yelling. "That-That_ pervert_ was trying to force our Red to-!"

"Mother!" Red yelled, hurrying down to the third step, hoping that being higher up then them would get there attention better. "You cant call him that! You don't know him! He's not-!"

His mother spun around. "I'll call him what ever I want! No one forces my son to-What the hell is on your neck!" Red blushed, both hands reaching up to cover the hickys that were no longer concealed by his shirt. The women grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip, yanking him down the stairs to get a closer look. "He marked him! He **marked** him!"

Reds father caught his wife's wrist when he noticed Red wince. "Dear. Let go. You're hurting him." His voice was calm. "Let's just take a deep breath and discuses this."

She let go, but didn't try his relaxing method. "I'm going to kill him! I swear! Where's the phone! I'm calling the cops! I'll have him in jail tonight!"

Red jumped in front of her, blocking her way to the kitchen. "You can't do that!"

"And why the hell not!"

Red took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "Because-Because I was letting him take me!"

His parents both looked surprised at him. His mother looked absolutely horrified. "You were what!"

Red swallowed, looking at her nervously. "I…I was…Oh, Mother. He wasn't forcing me. He wouldn't do that. Never. He-He likes me. He said so. And I-I think I-" He blushed, looking down and fiddling with his fingers. "I think I might be in-"

His mom turned back to her husband. "Brainwashed! Listen to him! He's been brainwashed!" She was clearly hysterical. She spun back to him. "Shower! Go get in the shower right now!"

Red hesitated, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. His mother wasn't going to listen to him. Not wanting them to see him crying, he ran up the stairs. Once he was safe in his room, he threw himself on the bed and sobbed into his pillow. 'Oh goddesses! What am I going to do?' It wasn't supposed to happen like that. He had wanted his parents to be happy for him. He had wanted his parents and Blue to like each other right off the bat. He wanted that more than anything.

There was a sliding sound, and Red sat up turning to the window. "Hey Red." Came Blues whisper as he pushed the curtain aside. "Is it safe?"

Red smiled, running over to him to hug him tightly. "Blue! Blue. You came back."

Blue would have scoffed if he hadn't noticed the boys red eyes. "Of course I came back." He muttered, holding him close. "I told you that I wasn't going to leave you like this. But you had better be quiet. If we get caught now, I don't think I'll be able to get in this way again."

Red pulled back alarmed. "Oh that's right. You can't be here! If mom comes in...I have to be in the shower, and-"

Grasping his lovers' hand, Blue pulled him forward, kissing him deeply. Red shivered his fingers lacing with Blues. Blue drew back just slightly. "I'm not leaving Red." Not releasing his hand he reached up and brushed a tear away. "I can't leave now. However this window is causing a bit of a problem." He smirked. "Your mom doesn't barge in on you when your in the shower does she?"

Red blushed just as there was a knock on the door. "It must be my dad." He muttered, giving him a quick kiss. "Just let me get rid of him." He turned away, closing the curtain. "Come in!"

The door opened, and his father stepped in. "So…" He began walking over to the bed, and taking a seat. "A boy huh?"

Red nodded slowly. "Yes. My friend from elementary school. Do you remember him?"

His father thought about it. "Vaguely. Was he the one you told us was elected class president in middle school, or the one that liked playing sports?"

Red smiled. "Blues the star of the basketball team."

"Ok, I'll go with the sports on then." He leaned back a bit with a smile. "Isn't he the one that- in kindergarten- you told everyone that you were going to marry?"

Reds eyes went wide. "W-What! I-I don't remember that!"

His father nodded. "Yes, yes. It was definitely him. You came home one day saying that he had-had…I don't remember, chased off some kids that were teasing you or something. Then a few weeks later, you came home and-and you called him your Prince Charming!" Red buried his face in his hands embarrassed. He was surprised not to hear Blue outside laughing his head off. "Boy was your mom pissed at that. She let it go 'cause she thought it was a phase. You kept that up for-Nayru…at least a year. It was so cute."

"Dad!" Red looked at him with pleading eyes. "Do you need something?"

He stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I just wanted to tell you that I convinced your mother not to call the cops. You need to talk to her, but not tonight. I would suggest you waiting until she calms down." He started to leave then turned back to him. "One more thing. I know that I haven't given you the 'sex talk' yet because I thought they would just teach you in school-"

"Oh please no!" Red exclaimed. That was the last thing that he wanted to hear while his boyfriend was sitting on a branch right outside. "I already know about it Dad."

"I know. I kind of figured, but I have to tell you. Even though you're both boys, you shouldn't have sex until your married." He crossed his arms. "But if you have too, at least try to use protection." He gave a little wave before exiting the room.

As soon as the door closed Blue moved the curtain out of the way and leaned on the windowsill. "Prince Charming huh?" He asked, smirking smugly. "You had feelings for me even at that age?"

Red blushed, hiding his face again. "Blue! Don't! I-It was years ago! I was little and-!"

"Relax." Blue interrupted, climbing in the window with ease. "Your father is right. It's really cute."

Red blinked, lowering his hands. "Y-You think so?" Blue nodded. "I thought you might think that it was childish…"

"It is childish." Blue told him, grabbing him when he gasped. "But that's what makes it so cute. It's exactly like you. And I'm flattered."

Red smiled slightly, not really offended by being called childish. "Well I'm glad. Although, I'm sure you didn't like the whole 'no sex before marriage' part."

Blue scowled. "Hell no." His expression quickly changed as he began drawing Red towards the bathroom. "Now, about that shower…"

….

"…"

"Are you going to say something?"

Vio looked over the top of the papers in his hands, narrowing his eyes at Shadows cocky grin. "…did you cheat?"

Shadow looked offended. "I would _never_ cheat on you Vio-Sensei."

Vio glared, then flapped the papers at him angrily. "On these tests! Did you cheat on these tests!"

Shadow smirked leaning back in his chair. "Nope. Not even once. Promise."

"You went from having straight zeros, to acing three tests in one day?" Vio threw the tests on the desk, and crossed his arms. "Explain."

Shadow held up his hands. "You told me to get better grades."

Vio sighed. "Do you already know everything?"

"No one knows everything." Except maybe you Sensei."

"Flattery will get you no where." Vio told him firmly. "You know everything that you need to know for class. Which means that I was right about you failing on purpose." He stood up grabbing his stuff. "I'm out of here."

Shadow grabbed his wrist tightly. "Vio." The blond started to tell him off but stopped at the older boys expression. His face was serious, but there was something...desperate in his eyes. "You gave your word. Grades go up we keep meeting." He stood up slowly, making sure to keep the boys eyes on him. "You promised."

Vio faltered, his heart beat speeding up. 'Why is this happening?' He remembered the night before, and wrenched his head to the side. "I can't. I won't be allowed to tutor you if your grades come up. I'll be assigned to someone else."

Shadow grabbed the smaller boys chin and forced him to look at him. "That's fine. We can keep meeting, just no more studying." When Vio refused to meet his glance, Shadow sighed pulling back. "Or, I could get a couple of A's, get a few F's. Enough to raise my grades, but not enough to get you reassigned. I don't really care. As long as I can't be with you. Your choice."

Vio felt his cheeks heat up, as he looked at the older boy. "…fine…where do you want to meet?"

.

.

.

.

Did I mention that Reds mom is homophobic? Oops. Warning: Homophobia. Sorry it took so long.

READ THIS: I want to make a survey thing for who Green should end up with in this story. I already know what the options are, and I would just list them here and have everyone vote, but I know that it would be a lot faster if I could just do one of those little survey things. Does anyone know how I can do that? Or do I need to be a member to do it? If no one knows then the options will be on the bottom of the next chapter.

Comment! Or I will come into your room at night and eat your soul! JK! I don't know where you live! …or do I?

LoZ © Not me.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here's that next chapter!

.

.

.

Red sighed as he managed to get out of his house without facing his slightly-off-her-rocker mother. Vio was sympathetic when he explained what had happened. "I'm sure she'll get used to it eventually. And if not, you only have, what, two years? Then you can do whatever you want."

That only seemed to depress him more. "I guess so, but, oh Vio. I really want Blue and Mom to get along! Mom doesn't like the fact that I'm gay, or that I like Blue. And if she doesn't like that then she isn't going to like him! And if she doesn't like him then he isn't going to like her! And if they don't like each other, than what am I going to do!"

Vio grabbed his shoulders. "First: You're going to take a deep breath. In." Red inhaled. "Out." He exhaled. Vio let go. "Good. Second: Either she eventually accepts your preference, or you're going to have to except that she won't be ok with you and Blue."

"But I don't like that…" Red complained looking at the ground. "I don't want to except that she won't be ok with us. What would you do Vio?"

Vio touched his mouth in thought. "Well, my parents met at a yaoi convention, so I don't think that I would end up in that situation." Red gave him a look. "I know, I know. Not what you meant. Let me think. If I were you, I'd sit her down and calmly explain my feelings to her. And if she refused to see my point of view then I would accept that."

Red pouted. "Well I guess I could try that. But I don't think that she is going to want to sit down with me, and talk about it."

Vio shrugged as the bus rolled up. "All you can do is try. And you probably don't want to get caught again until you talk to her."

….

A little after lunch as Red was walking down the hall to his last class, a hand landed on his shoulder. Smiling he looked up to see who it was trying to get his attention, secretly hoping it was Blue.

"Hi Little Girl." His expression dropped horrified. It was Ganondorf. "Good to see you again. Why don't we go have a little…talk?"

His malicious grin made Red quake. He looked just a scary as he usually did, and the white strip over his bruised up nose only made it worse. "I-I-I-I'd r-rather not. T-Thank you." The smaller boy said fearfully, trying to pull way. When he did Ganons hand moved to wrap around him arm.

"Aw. The little girl thinks that she has a choice. Now let's go." He began steering Red down a different hall.

Red tried to struggle, but the seniors grip was iron strong, and he seemed to be enjoying every wince that Red made. "C-Couldn't we t-talk later G-Ganondorf? S-Senpai!" (1)He added quickly, hoping that maybe being more respectful would earn him his freedom. "I-I'm going to b-be late for class."

"Hmm." Ganon pretended to think about it for a moment, before his grip tightened even more, making to boy whimper. "Nope. This time works the best for me. You know, we wouldn't even be having this talk if hadn't gone crying to your boyfriend."

"But I didn't-"

"Shut up!" He squeezed, effectively silencing the boy.

Red bit his lips nervously, stumbling as he was forced to keep up with the seniors speed. 'Goddesses! Is he going to beat me up? Should I call for a teacher? Or would that just make it worse?' He looked around at his fellow classmates. They all were looking at him with pity, but none of them made a move to help him. They didn't want to get in trouble. And there weren't any teachers around. 'What am I going to do!' He wondered before realizing there was nothing that he could do. He would just have to cooperate, and hope that the bully would get bored, and leave him alone.

Suddenly they stopped. "Hey there Ganondorf. How's it been? You wanna tell me what you think you doing with my friend here?"

Red looked up, and was surprised to see Shadow standing before them. The dark loving boy was smiling like he was conversing with a good friend, but his eyes told the real story. Ganondorf glared, clearly angry at the interruption. "Friend? Interesting choice of words."

"No more so than your choice of victims." Shadow mutter, but continued quickly. "Just hand him over and we can forget this entire thing happened. "

The football player looked around. A couple of people had stopped to see what was going on. Some pretended to be talking to friends, but some didn't even bother, staring openly. "Well." He began, his grin coming back. "What do we have here! Another boyfriend!" He looked down at Red. "Blue and Shadow? My, my! You sure do get around! Are you getting paid, or are you just a slut?"

A few people giggled, and Red flushed mortified. "No! No, that's not-!"

Ganondorf ignored him, turning to a now scowling Shadow. "Did you know that your girlfriend here is cheating on you?"

Shadow scoffed. "If he was that type, I wouldn't even be bothered. I don't have time for people like that. You know me." He crossed his arms, daring the older boy to correct him. "Now let him go."

Ganondorf glowered. "Fine. Take him." He shoved Red forward. Shadow caught him when he stumbled. "What do I care? But don't think you're off the hook Girl. We'll finish our talk later." With a huff, he stormed away.

Shadow glared at the bullies back, all pretence of friendship fading from his face. "Asshole." He looked down making sure that Red completely had his footing. "Hey? You ok?"

Red hesitated, not letting go until Ganondorf was completely out of sight. Then he pulled back with a big smiled. "Yeah! I'm ok. Thank you Shadow. I was really worried there for a second."

Shadow sighed, a slightly bemused expression coming to him. "You should have been. He can really hurt you. But I guess your fine for now." Red nodded. Shadow looked around and noticed the onlookers. "It's too crowded here. Come on let's get you to class."

Red sighed. He was glad that he managed to get away safely, but he couldn't help but be anxious about the future. "Um. Shadow?" The purple haired boy looked at him, and Red hesitated. "When…When exactly did you become…buddies with Ganon?"

Shadow stared at the ceiling with dry laugh. "'Buddies' is such a strong word… at least in this case. I think of him more as a-" He twirled his hand as he tried to grasp the right words. "-A business acquaintance."

Red looked skeptical, and slightly concerned. "He's a business acquaintance?"

Shadow glanced at him, and then sighed. "I guess you could say we've 'hung out' one and off these past two years. When I got here I thought that it would be a good idea to get on the better side of people that I thought might be potential assets to me, or at least the people who could end up a threat. I noticed Ganondorf right away. I got in with his group pretty easily. Although I am not going to tell you what exactly happened, so don't ask." Reds concern grew. "I help him when he needs it, and he generally listens to me when I tell him to back off."

They stopped in front of Reds next class, and Shadow turned to him. "Ganon's the one who started those rumors about you and Blue, isn't he?"

Red looked down, feeling embarrassed for no particular reason. "I don't know for sure, but if not, I'm positive he's the one that came up with the idea."

Shadow crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. "Great, so it looks like he really has it out for you. What exactly did you do?"

Red looked vaguely offended. "Well, nothing! I didn't do anything. I bumped into him in the hallway."

Shadow closed his eyes. "That's not really something that should have ticked him off for very long. I'll assume, he shoved you or something, and you just took it right?"

"Basically, but then-" His eyes widened. "Oh, you don't think that he would blame me because Blue punched him do you?"

"Blue _punched_ him!" Shadow opened his eyes in alarm. "Why would that idiot do that!"

Red pouted. "He was protecting me. And he's not an idiot."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Going and punching the biggest bully in school is a genius's move. But I suppose there's nothing that I can do about it now. I could try and convince Ganon to take his revenge out on Blues hide instead, but I'm willing to bet that the reason he chose to come after you is because he doesn't want to take on Blue. At least he's an idiot that can take care of himself. I had better tell him that you're in trouble because if it though." He turned to leave but stopped when Red grabbed his arm.

"Wait a second Shadow." Red looked down when Shadow turned to him. "Please…don't tell Blue about this."

"What? Why not?" He glanced around to make sure that no one was listening, and lowered his voice. "Red, it's his fault that you're in trouble. And he's your boyfriend. It's his job to protect you from things like this. I have to tell him. I might not be around next time."

"But if you tell him, Blue will get really mad. He will try to go after Ganondorf, and he could get hurt. And if he starts a fight he'll get kicked off the team. You know he loves basketball. I don't want him to lose that because of me." He looked up at Shadow with pleading eyes. "Please Shadow."

Shadow flinched. "Now wait a second! That's not fair! Don't use that look on me!"

Red continued to stare.

Shadow groaned. "Fine. I won't say anything. But he is going to find out sooner or later. And if you talk to him about it, I don't know, maybe you can convince him to apologues instead of starting a fight. It might not work that well but… I won't tell if you promise me that you will tell him soon."

Red faltered, then nodded. "Alright. I'll tell him. Thank you Shadow."

"Yeah whatever." Shadow muttered, walking away slightly annoyed.

…..

"Why the hell cant I come over!" Blue shouted, throwing his arms into the air dramatically.

The hall was empty, because most of the students were already on the bus. Red hoped that his delay wouldn't make him miss his. "Blue, I already told you, my parents will be home tonight, and I don't want to risk it." He started walking again.

Blue ran around him, cutting him off. "What's the problem? I've been over while your parents were there. And we-we've only been caught once! That's a great record! Come on!"

Red pouted. "Yes, we've already been caught once. I don't doubt that my mother is going to start checking up on me all the time now. Weather she realizes that your visiting me thru the window or not. I really want you two to get along, and that isn't going to happen if she thinks that you're making me sneak around behind her back."

Blue smirked, grabbing the boy and pulling him close. "But I am the reason that you're sneaking around behind her back."

Red blushed. "Well, kind of, but she doesn't have to know that!" He struggled, pushing at Blues chest. "L-Let go. Someone is going to see us."

Blue scowled, letting go with a huff. "Whatever! Not only am I not allowed to hug my own boyfriend in public, now I can't even see him alone! Whatever!" He crossed his arms, and stormed off a few feet.

Red looked confused. "W-Wait a second Blue!" He called, hurrying after him. "What do you mean by that? It sounds like you want to hug me in public."

Blue rolled his eyes. "Of course I do!" He exclaimed. "I want to do more than that! I want every last person in this school to know that if they lay a single finger on you that I'll snap it right off, but no! I've got to keep it a secret! Like I'm ashamed or something! It's pissing me off!"

"You don't want to keep it a secret?" Red asked perplexed.

It was Blues turn to look confused. "Why the hell would I want to? I'm only keeping quiet for you."

"Me!" Red exclaimed. "I don't want to keep it a secret."

There was an awkward pause. Blue blinked, then looked around, like he hadn't heard right, and someone else had said that. "You…don't?"

Red smiled. "I want everyone to know that we're dating. I thought that you didn't want anyone to know, because you told me to tell my parents that I had a girlfriend."(2)

Blue flushed. "I only said that because you were so worried about your parents seeing your neck!"

Giggling slightly, Red threw his arms around Blues neck and hugged him tightly. "Of course that wasn't how I wanted them to find out Blue! I wanted to tell them on my own. I was waiting for a good time for them to meet you, so that they would know how nice you are before I told them." He pulled back. "That plan didn't go the way I'd hoped."

"You think?" Blue joked, holding him tight, while he tried to justify his actions. "But I told you that I didn't care. Did I? I told you that you that you didn't have to lie to your parents about us."

"I know. That was why I didn't change my plan, and was still going to tell them." Red blushed a little. "I guess I should have asked if that went for everyone else as well. I thought that, well, maybe you didn't want your friends, or your team to know about us. I mean, some people still frown on things like this, and-"

"Since when do I give a flying fuck what other people think?" Blue interrupted. "Besides. All my friends are either also gay or totally ok with others being gay. And Coach won't let any of the rest of the team treat me any differently so what do I have to lose? You on the other hand, I have been worried about."

Red smiled. "You're always worried about me. What is it this time?"

Blue sighed, wondering if Red was really too naive to realize that he would be affected too. "I'm not in any of your classes this year, so I don't see much of you with other people, but I do remember that you always had lots of friends, and that the teachers always liked you. And you so small that you a walking target." Red paled, but Blues eyes were closed and he didn't notice. "I don't want people cause trouble for you because of me."

Red looked down, remembering Shadows words. "Oh, yeah about that…" Blue stared at him. "Something happened…" He shook his head. "That's not something I happen to mind!" He looked up with a big smile. "I know that a lot of my friends are ok with it. I mean, I told Green, Vio, and Shadow, because I was pretty sure that you wouldn't mind. I know that I will lose a few friends, and be kicked off the cooking club, but we have to come out eventually, so I'll lose that anyway. I would be happy to, to let everyone know that we're together."(3)

Blue frowned. "I still don't like it. And what do you mean cooking club? They can't kick you out cause of this."

"Not technically. But club president already made it clear that she won't let me be there when we come out." Red smiled. "But I don't really care. I can cook at home." He buried his face in Blues chest. "I just want to be with you."

Blue beamed at that. He was still troubled over what Red had said, but he decided to think about that later. He lifted the boys chin with a finger, and gave him a deep kiss. "And I want to be with you Red. If you ok with coming out, then we can talk about this more tomorrow." Red nodded weakly, distracted by Blues free hand massaging small circles into the small of his back. "For right now, can we get back to talking about why it is that I can't come over?"

Red faltered then jumped. "Ah! I'm going to miss the bus!" He pushed himself free, ran to the end of the hallway then ran all the way back. "I'm sorry Blue; please understand I just think that it is too risky today. I'll do whatever you want tomorrow, I promise."

Red gave him a quick kiss, and was stopped by Blues hand on his wrist. "Fine. Just for tonight. And I'm going to hold you to that." Red shivered at his lust tone, then ran off to catch the bus.

.

.

.

Despite this conversation, it will be a few more chapters before those two come out. Sorry about the lack of Shadow and Vio this chapter. I think there is something next chapter. And the polls are closed. I know who won, and I will be going with that person. The winner was… *drum roll please* dadadadaaaa!

I'm not going to tell!

Sorry! But it is going to be a surprise! Admittedly, anyone that checked near the end of the poll knows the results but, for anyone that doesn't, you will find out in four chapters! (I think its four. Might actually be three. Or five. I don't remember.)

They don't actually use these in this school. So when someone bothers to its extremely polite.

Chapter 6

Chapter 3


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Well I started thinking that maybe, since I finished AWS that I could start up one more new thing to work on. I was thinking that it wouldn't be a yaoi, since I need to have something that I'm working on to send to my muse. And since she hasn't sent my any requests yet, I was thinking that maybe I could work on the story about Vera… and maybe I should put this up as a journal entry instead. Hmmm…I'll think about it.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my goddesses, dude. Did you hear what happened yesterday?"

"Huh? About Mr. Deku giving a pop quiz in class?"

"No!"

"Well then no. What happened?"

It was Friday, and Blue was just hanging in the gym, getting in some free throws before class. Two of his team mates were on the other side of the room gossiping. It was slightly annoying. Not that he didn't like talking to the team; it's just that most of the time they weren't talking about things that his interests revolved around. Like Red, and basket ball…and Red.

"How could you not have heard about it? It's all over the school!"

"Sue me. I missed it. Now what the hell happened?"

"Ok so, it turns out that Ganon-Ganondorf- yeah. He's into guys."

"What!" Came the reply. Blue scoffed, not even glancing over at the two talking nonsense. If Ganondorf was gay, then he would eat his basketball. He went to take his next shot. "You idiot there's no way! He's a total homophobic dick! There's no way he's gay!"

"That's what I said! But how do you explain this. He was in the hallways. Yesterday. Fighting over a guy, with another guy!"

"…well…? Who was he fighting with?"

"Get this. It was that emo-y-goth guy Shadow! And you'll never guess who they were fighting over. That friend of Blues who comes in every once in a while. Red."

The ball went flying out of Blues hands, and loudly hit the wall a good ten feet from the basket. The other two looked at him with surprise. "_WHAT_happened yesterday?" The basketball star hissed, turning to them with a horrifying glare.

The gossipers shrunk in their seats. After all Blue was known to be a little scary when he got mad. "U-Um w-well…I said that Red was being fought over. A friend of mine was right there. He gave me a firsthand account. No joke! He was in one of Reds classes, so he recognized him."

Blue scowled, then grabbed his bag, and bolted out the door. 'Damn it! Yesterday? That had to be before Red saw me! Why didn't he say anything!" He turned a corner not caring hat he was running over other students, and saw Shadow leaving his locker. "Shadow!" He called.

Shadow turned and blinked with surprise when Blue came to a halt in front of him, panting slightly. "Hey Blue, what's up?"

Blue scowled, grabbing the front of Shadows shirt and pushing his against the locker. "What the fuck happened yesterday, and why the hell didn't anybody tell me!" He yelled, not caring that people were staring at them.

Shadow glared, not liking the position the younger boy had put him in. He took a minute to decide how profitable it would be to try fighting off the boy before he started talking, but decided against it for the moment. He sighed. "I guess Red hasn't told you yet. Sorry, I told him that I wouldn't say anything."

Blue twitched angrily, pushing harder against his chest. "Tell me what the hell happened, or I swear to The Three that you won't be leaving here unscratched!"

Shadow smirked. "I'm pleased to see you so worked up about this, although you're taking you anger out on the wrong person, don't you think?" This time he grabbed Blues arm and used a self-defense move to free himself, pinning Blue to the locker instead, face first.

"Damn it! Shadow let me go!"

"Now listen. I don't know what it is you heard, but what happened was I found Ganondorf escorting Red somewhere. I didn't like that, so I stopped it. That's all."

Blue growled. "Why the hell wouldn't you tell me this happened!" He snapped, trying to use his free hand to knock away the one Shadow was using to hold his arm. "If something happens to him I need to know! How am I suppose to protect him if I don't even know that he's in danger!"

Shadow sighed. "Blue didn't you even take the time to consider the reasons I might not have told you?" Blue didn't answer. "No, I didn't think so. I didn't tell you because Red asked me not to. He didn't want you to do something stupid because of it. Red was going to tell you."

Blue hesitated, the fight draining from his a little. "I doubt that…He doesn't want me to worry about his Shadow. He's not going to tell me if something happens."

Shadow sighed again, letting the blond go, now that it seemed safe. "Then I think that you're getting mad at the wrong person." He repeated. "Don't you?"

Blue shook out his arm, not looking at him. "…maybe…" He mumbled. Shadow smiled sympathetically, and went on his way. 'Now to find Red.' He was pretty sure Red would be where he always was. Looking for him.

Red beamed when Blue intercepted him on the way to the gym. "Good morning Blue!" He exclaimed, wishing that his arms weren't full so that he could hug the boy. "I was just on my way to see you."

Blue didn't smile, which immediately made Reds own happiness disappear. That wasn't the way he wanted Blue to look when he saw him. "We need to talk." The basketball player said grimly, grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward.

Red nearly dropped his books, but barely even noticed. He was too concerned about the boy's words. 'We need to talk' never ended well in any situation. 'Oh Goddesses!' Red feared. 'He's going to break up with me! But why! What did I do!'

Blue lead him to the auditorium, a large room where they had assemblies, and released him. It was empty as he expected, and there were very few lights on. 'I should have been bringing him here.' Blue thought fleetingly. 'Quite, privet…' He shook his head and turned to the boy, ready to blow.

Red was clutching the books to his chest, now that both his hands were unbound, and was shaking hard. Blue was once again struck but how fragile his lover could be. "W-What did you w-want to t-talk about Blue?" He sounded like he was about to cry. (1)

Blue winced, quickly taking to books away from the boy, and placing them on one of the seats. "Wait a second." He began softly. "I haven't even said anything yet."

Red flinched. "I'm sorry. Y-You can tell me. I-I'm r-ready for it." He tensed.

Blue frowned. Had been prepared to yell at him, but for some reason he didn't get the feeling that that was what the boy was 'ready' for. "Ready for what exactly?"

Red looked up anxiously, his wet eyes not meeting Blues. "F-For you to b-break up with me."

Blues eyes widened. "Wha-! Why the hell would I be breaking up with you!" He asked alarmed. Exactly where was his little angel always getting these strange thoughts!

Red rubbed his eyes. "You mean you're not?"

"No!"

Red flushed. "Ah, b-but you said that 'we need to talk' and th-doesn't that mean someone wants to break up?"

Blue threw out his arms in exasperation. "Or it means someone wants to talk! Jeez! How many times do I have to prove that I don't want to leave you Red! How many times do I have to prove that I don't want anyone other than you? That I just want to be by your side…" He grabbed Red, and pulled him into his arms. "I don't know how to make myself any clearer…I want you to be with me." (2)

Red blushed, smiling. 'Goddesses. What was I thinking?' He snuggled into his boyfriend's firm embrace. "I'm sorry Blue, I wasn't thinking." He looked up at him with a smile.

Blue swallowed. Red always looked so cute when he smiled. So innocent… Blue grinned. "Well don't do that anymore. Not thinking is my job." (3) He swooped down and captured Reds gorgeous smile with his lips.

Red fluttered, lazily wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. 'Blue…'

*Edited*

Panting harshly, Blue almost collapsed on top of his lover, managing to hold himself up just a bit with his forearm. Neither of them moved for awhile. Blue didn't really care that they were undoubtedly late for their first class, or that Red was definitely going to yell at him for it. He was still holding him, and he could feel their hearts pounding in unison. It wasn't until Reds hand released his shoulder, and dropped limply, that he drew back slightly. "Red? You ok?" Had he passed out again?

There was a soft mutter before Reds eyes fluttered open. "Blue." He whispered, then smiled brightly. "Yeah. I'm great."

Blue chuckled, sitting up as much as he could without actually getting off. "See? No one heard anything. And no one walked in." Noticing the boy was shivering he hesitantly pulled out and grabbed Reds clothes.

The little cook sighed. "Sorry. You were right." He giggled slightly. "I'm glad."

Blue swallowed when his eyes returned to the younger Hylian, his eyes closed again. A nagging little voice in the back of his head said to go again, and he was quite tempted to listen to it. "Red, you're too cute for your own good." The way Red was still flushed from the afterglow, and trembling from his release was a real turn-on. The only thing that distracted him was the still dark bruise on his arm.

Red smiled sleepily at the complement, using the energy he had left to roll carefully onto his side, unintentionally hiding the mark. The action alerted him to how tired he suddenly was, making him annoyed. "Great. Now I can't move." He opened his eyes enough to glare at his lover. "How am I supposed to get to class?"

Blue grinned leaning over the naked body, loving the way the anger melted from the boy's face, to be replaced with a shy look of longing. "I could carry you if you want." He teased. "Or we could always play hooky."

Red actually thought about it for a second, before shaking his head vigorously. "I can't do that Blue. I've got to get to class, and I don't want to inconvenience you."

Blue pouted. "Who said that it would be an inconvenience?" He grabbed the boy and helped him sit up.

Red sighed as Blue helped him get dressed again. "How about next time you get naked, and I'll be the one who keeps all of his clothes on." He suggested nonchalantly.

It took Blue a few moments to realize that he was joking. "I don't think so." Blue muttered playfully, using the fact that he was trying to get Reds pants up as an excuse to pull him against his chest. "It would be really difficult to fuck you that way wouldn't it?" Red shrugged cutely, so Blue kissed him again, falling back so that the boy was on top of him.

Half way through deepening that kiss the bell rang. Red looked up in alarm. "Did w-Did we miss first period!" He looked horrified. "Oh Blue!" He 'thumped' the older boy's chest lightly. "My attendance record is suffering because of you!"

Blue smirked. "Well just tell them it's not your fault. Your demanding boyfriend just won't let you go."

Red giggled. "Well I'll bet they haven't heard that excuse before." He stood up slowly, gripping Blue for support when he lost balance. "Maybe you will have to help me."

Blue smirked, standing up. "Of course. Because I was just so good that you can't walk anymore."

Red flushed, and tried to come up with a witty come back, when the door opened. "Hey." Some women said, sticking her head in and glaring at them. "What's going on here? Shouldn't you two be in class?"

Reds eyes widened, turning accusingly to Blue, who avoided the look with a grin. "What? Us? We were sent here to- to check- well, we'd better be getting back now. Come on." They bolted before she could say anything else.

…..

"You want to do what?" Vio asked, turning to the boy in surprise.

Shadow smirked. It was always fun to catch the other off guard. "I wanna go over to your house tonight. You've been over to mine. It's only far that I get to see yours."

The blond frowned in thought. They were in the library after school and Vio had just been getting his stuff ready to leave when Shadow had sprung the thought on him. It made sense, but the idea worried him. "And you have to do this tonight?" He asked stuffing some papers in a binder.

"Well no, but why not. There's no point in waiting." He picked up some papers that he'd missed and handed them to him. "Besides this would be a good time to meet your parents too. I've never met them right?"

Vio shook his head as he put everything in his bag. "No. I took pains to make sure that you guys never came over to my house when we were younger. I think the only person who has met them is Red."

Shadow thought about. "Well everyone is embarrassed by their parents, but I still want to meet them." He smiled. "Please."

Vio gave him a blank look. "My parents can be a little…off. But if that is what you want. Fine." Shadow pumped his fist in victory. "But don't say that I didn't warn you."

…

"KYAAAAA!"

Shadow nearly jumped out of his skin, when he was pulled into a hug by some strange squealing women. "H-Huh! W-Wha-!"

"Mom!" Vio exclaimed, embarrassed. He couldn't believe that she had been poised by the door to jump them when they first walked in. Actually he could. The real problem was that he hadn't expected it. "For the love of Nayru Mom, don't kill him!"

The women let go, but held Shadow at arm's length. Her blue eyes sparked joyfully as they examined the startled boy in her grasp. "Oh, I'm sorry honey, but when you said that you were bringing over a friend, you didn't mention that he was so cute!"

Vio scowled crossing his arms. "I'm beginning to regret mentioning it at all." He stated plainly. Didn't his mother have any since of restraint?

Shadow smiled as quickly as he could. The knowledge that this woman was Vio's mother clicked into place, and he seriously wanted to make a good impression. Regardless of how odd she was. "Don't worry about it Vio, I don't mind. Nice to meet you. My name is Shadow."

She nodded, then her mother dropped open and she looked at Vio. "Shadow? THE Sh-KYAAA!" She glomped him again. "Of it's about time! I was beginning to think that I would never get to meet you! You're so much cuter than I expected! Vio! What happened? I thought that you had bad taste in men?"

Vio turned scarlet. "Mom!"

She clicked her tongue. "Oh well. At least it's improved. Come, come! I'll fix you both some snacks! Oh, and you call me Goto, Shadow!" She began pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Mom!" Vio yelled again, grabbing a hold of Shadows other arm. "Don't! We're going to my room to study!" He gave her a stern look of defiance.

She smiled, letting go like her mission was done. Vio flushed and wrenched away from his friend violently. "Oh. 'Studying'? Is that what you kids are calling it these days? Don't worry, I won't bother you." She giggled and winked, before running off.

"Mom!" Poor Vio shouted, failing to repress the blush that was refusing to leave his cheeks. "Argh!" He rubbed at his eyes angrily. "Come on." He led the way to his room, immediately trying to repress that encounter.

Vio's room was about as Shadow had expected. He had always been a bit old-fashioned so the old furniture wasn't a surprise. Neither was the three over flowing book shelves. He was bit amazed that the room wasn't in perfect condition. Vio was usually pretty neat at school, but there were some clothes on the floor instead of the laundry basket, and a desk covered in loss papers. Shadow smirked.

Vio glared at him and instantly began straightening the papers on the desk. "Sorry about the mess." He said coldly. "If I had been given even the slightest bit of warning, I would have been able to clean up before hand."

"Oh don't mind me." Shadow replied, taking a seat on the bed. It was firmer than he expected. "I don't mind. I wanted to see it this way anyway." He smirked. "So tell me, what did your mother mean when she said 'Oh. 'Studying'?" He mimicked her suggestive tone.

Vio coughed. "Absolutely nothing." He lied, refusing to look at him. "I told you. She is cracked. I almost think that I was adopted."

Shadow frowned slightly, then got an idea, and stood up. "You know Vi." He whispered, placing both hands on the desk on either side of the blond, but not touching him just yet. Vio tensed, jumping when he felt Shadows breath on his ear. "Your mother seems to think that something is going on between us. Now, why would that be?"

The room seemed to become much hotter as Vio searched for a feasible excuse. "I don't know. S-She-" He silently cursed his vocal reaction to the older boy. "She likes t-to make things up."

Shadow swallowed, taking a deep breath, and counting to ten to keep from jumping his adorably nervous 'friend'. He moved closer allowing his lips to brush Vio's pointed ears; smirking at the gasp he was granted. "Are you sure? It definitely sounded like she knew who I was." Vio shivered, biting his lip. "Do you talk about me a lot? Enough to…give her an impression that something is going on? Or perhaps you were…moaning my name in your sleep again."

Vio gasped and spun around. He _had_ been having more dreams like the one he had on Shadows couch. They had him waking up confused, and aroused. And between the dreams and Shadows advances it was becoming more difficult than he had imagined to resist his own feelings. "Shadow! Don't say things like-!"

When Vio had spun around he had been nose-to-nose with the purple haired boy. His eyes wide, but still soft, and almost pleading, a warm blush already paining his cheeks, Shadow couldn't resist another taste. One hand snaked up to grab the back of the boys head, and their mouths pressed together.

Vio let out something akin to a startled shriek, struggling to back away. Shadow didn't release him, instead forcing his tongue between somewhat parted lips. Vio gasped, but his thrashing halted almost immediately. Surprised, but by no means unpleased, Shadow trailed his tongue along the side of Vio's hesitant organ, encouraging it along. The response he got was astonishing. Vio's hand shot up, one to wrap around Shadows neck, and on to fist in the front of his shirt, both pulling him closer. Vio was mutely begging him for more. Especially when his tongue flicked nervously along Shadow bottom lip.

'Good' Shadow thought, deepening the kiss even more by mapping out every inch of the purple-lovers mouth. Vio's response was unmistakable. He moaned, pressing completely against him. Shadow almost choked on his desire, pushing him back into the desk. The hand on the back of Vio's head hit the wall as Shadow kissed him harder. The kiss became wilder when Shadow began pawing at the blond's clothes, and Vio made no move to stop it. Shadow was just starting to encourage the smaller boy's legs apart, when he heard something.

The door opened up, and before either of them knew what was happening, there was a flash. Vio shoved his 'attacker' away with all his might, turning pale as his mother examined the picture she had managed to score. "Mom!" He screamed. "D-Don't you know how to knock! And what are you doing with that!"

Hm?" She asked a little dazed. "Oh, of course I do. And this thing? Oh, it just went off, all by itself. Couldn't even tell you why. Shadow-Chan, you will be staying for dinner aren't you?"

Shadow smiled, his predatory gaze still fixed on the now trembling Vio. "I would love too." He answered.

"Oh goody! It will be ready in a few minutes. I'll let you two get back to 'studying'." She closed the door with a giggle.

As so as it clicked Shadow had the boy in his arms kissing his passionately. Vio pushed his chest, hard enough to break the kiss. "Stop it Shadow!" He practically snarled. "Let go of me!" Shadow frowned, capturing his mouth again, sure that all he need was more coaxing, like last time. Vio jerked back. "I said: Let me go!" He took a deep breath and slapped the junior across the face.

Shadow released him with a gasp, his hand reaching up to touch the already reddening mark on his cheek. He winced. "Jeez Vio! What was that for!"

Vio's eyes widened, like he couldn't believe that he had done that. Then his expression became angry. "I told you to let me go! I was defending myself you-you perverted rapist!" Not waiting for a response, he fled out the door.

'Damn it!' Shadow thought chasing after him. He might have taken the time to be offended at that comment, but there was no way he was going to let Vio run out like that. "Vio wait!" He called, catching him easily, and pinning him by his wrists to the wall. "I'm sorry."

"Let me go!" Vio yelled, then flushed when he remembered that his parents where home. "I am _not _happy!" He snapped in a low voice. "Now free me or I'll have you arrested for sexual harassment!"

Shadow didn't even flinch. "I don't think that you would do that."

"But you don't know." He hissed.

"Then I'll risk it." Was the response, before Shadow pulled him into a hug, holding him firmly when Vio struggled. "I'm sorry Vio. I am whole heartedly _sorry_." He drew back and grabbed Vio's chin when he looked away. "I didn't mean to do that." Vio's eyes flashed with anger as he went to argue, but Shadow corrected himself. "I mean yes, I meant to do that. But if I had realized that I was reading the signs wrong, I swear I wouldn't have." He paused, but Vio was oddly silent, glancing at him hesitantly. "I'm sorry. I should have known that you didn't want it. I just wanted to go a little bit farther, but when you responded so well I…"

Vio blushed, completely averting his gaze. "I-I…That was my fault. I-I shouldn't have misled you like that." His struggling died out, and Shadow lessened him grip. "I was….confused."

Shadow sighed. "So you're not going to call the cops?"

Vio flushed, then freed himself from the older boys grasp. "Of course not. Don't be stupid. I wouldn't- Never mind. Goddesses Shadow. Let's go see if dinner is ready yet."

Shadow smiled thankfully. It seemed like Vio forgave him. This meant that he could return to his shameless seduction of the boy. "All right." He agreed, walking past him and running a hand along Vio's lower back.

Vio blushed and swatted him. "You don't know when to quit!"

"Is that Vio I hear?" Shadow blinked as a man rounded the corner. It didn't take more than a moment to realize that it was Vio's father. They looked quite alike. "Hello. I heard that Vio had a friend over." He smiled. Like his wife and son he also had blond hair and blue eyes.

'It's a house full of Arians.'(4) Shadow thought with a grin. "My name is Shadow."

The man's eyes lit up slightly. "So YOU'RE the Shadow that we've heard so much about. Nice to meet you. Call me Kal."

"Dad!" Vio muttered loudly, once again embarrassed.

Shadow chuckled. Kal just smiled at them, and led them into the kitchen. "Evening Goto-chan." He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, and smelled the food that she was preparing. "Mm. Smells great."

She smiled. "And it's all done. Boys, why don't you have a seat. Oh! Speaking of which, Honey, here." She reached into her pocket and handed him something, before serving the food.

Vio and Shadow sat down, watching as a huge grin came to Kal's face. "Well!" He exclaimed. "I knew that something was going on but really! Vio! Why didn't you tell us!" He showed them. It was the picture that Vio's mom had snuck. She had gotten a really good one. It wasn't blurry at all. Shadow nearly groaned. Vio looked so sexy, eyes clenched, cheeks dark, mouth open. He could practically hear those little sounds he had made.

"Dad!" Vio exclaimed lunging for the picture.

Kal pulled back, clearly expecting that. "Tsk, tsk. This is our copy. And it is going straight into your baby book." (5) He tucked the picture in his pocket. "But don't worry. We'll give you both copies." Vio groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Was this your first kiss Vio?"

"Yes" "No"

Vio flushed as Shadow denied his answer. "Shadow!"

The older boy blinked. "What? It wasn't our first kiss."

The parents looked alarmed. "It wasn't! And we missed it!"

Vio flushed. "It-It wasn't a-It's none of your business!" He turned to glare at Shadow. "Why did you have to say that?"

"Was I supposed to lie?"

"Ugh!"

As soon as dinner was over Vio insisted Shadow leave. Although, by the way he acted, it was less that he wanted Shadow to leave, and more that he desperately wanted the older boy and his parents to be separated. "They seem nice." Shadow told him. They were standing on the porch, so they could say goodbye in privet.

"I guess." Vio muttered, leaning back on the door, shyly looking at his feet.

Shadow looked at him carefully. "They seem really happy. Seems strange that you can be so cold." He sounded almost bitter at that.

Vio winced. "I'm sorry that I hit you Shadow."

Shadow shrugged. "Forget about that. It only hurt for a minute. And I don't care. If it's you hitting me, then its fine."

"Don't say that Shadow!" Vio exclaimed in disbelief. The last thing that he wanted to know was that Shadow was willing to be abused!

Shadow put his hands on the door on either side of Vio's head. "Vio. I like you. I like you a lot." Vio's breath caught. "You can do whatever you want to me, if I can just be with you. That is all I want. To be with you."

"Shadow…" The blond began, blushing.

"Go out with me."

"Wh-Huh!"

Shadow grabbed his hand and kissed it softly. "Just try going out with me. If I-If I can't make you fall in love with me then…I'll give up. You can break up with me, and I'll stop. I don't know how I'll do it, but I promise that I won't try anything. Just try it. Please."

Vio looked at him stunned. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. Was Shadow just playing again? He tried to find something else to focus on, but his eyes were drawn back to Shadows pleading expression. "I-I don't…" Pain flashed across Shadows face. "…I…o-ok…"

It was quiet for a moment as Shadow broke into a massive grin. "Really! Thank you!" He hugged the boy tightly. "You won't regret this."

"I already regret this." Vio muttered, not looking at him when Shadow kissed him softly. "You should go now."

Shadow nodded, turning away just in time to miss a small smile that came to the honor students lips. "I guess I'll see you on Monday."

Vio cooled his expression and slipped inside. "See you Shadow."

.

.

.

Weirdly enough, I get like an hour and a half to type every day, and I still can't do it! I keep getting distracted, or convince myself to do something else when I get to the lemon scenes… I so need more determination. Maybe there is some kind of juice I can drink… Oh well. I said more ShadowxVio, and here it is. This should hold you the one chapter until the next bit. Comment! It makes the world go round.

Someone please shoot me for this scene. Why are all my ukes so friken unrealistic! WHY do I like that so much! I feel like it's so fake when I write scenes like these! …But they are just so cute :Heart:!

You know, I'm doing a terrible job at making him 'bad with words'…

Blue doesn't actually mean that the way if came out.

I mean this only in the hair/eyes aspect. Not the whole Nordic-descendant non-whosywhatsit stuff.

What kind of Baby Book did these two get?

LoZ © Not me.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Here is the next chapter! The first one to actually take place over the weekend! Not that that really means much… or and more of Reds *twitch* mother.

.

.

.

.

"Are you out of your mind! I don't want to have that conversation now! How disgusting, I'm cooking!" Reds mom turned back the eggs that she was frying, before turning to glare at her son. "And where do you think that you are going?"

Red froze, one foot out of the room. If his mother was going to be like that he didn't really want to hang around. "I –um- was going back to bed. I'm not-I'm not hungry right now." He forced himself to smile through the lie.

The women huffed. "Sit down. We are eating breakfast together, like a normal family. Not like some-" She waved her hand angrily, leaving it to the others to interpret what she meant. "-You know!"

"Honey…" Reds father began again, almost wishing that he hadn't brought up the topic in the first place. "…don't you think that you are being a bit unreasonable? We're going to have to talk about it sooner or later. We might as well discuss it now."

Red sat down next to him. He was happy that his father was still ok with his sexual preference, and that he was trying to help him bring up the topic. But at the moment he was wondering if that would ever actually be allowed.

"I am not being unreasonable to disapprove of my sons …misguided choice." She replied bitterly, slamming the plates down in front of them. "Now, let's eat, and have no more of this completely disturbing-" Red flinched "-topic."

…

"No Blue. You can't come over. My mom is still upset about all of this." Red frowned slightly. "She would kill me if she knew that I was on the phone right now. I can't believe that you called. What if she had answered?"

"I would have hung up." Came the immediate response. "Come on Red. I'm not going to get you in trouble." He sighed. "At least, not any more trouble."

Red couldn't help smiling as he twirled the cord around his finger. He loved hearing Blues voice, even if it was risky. "You know that I'm not supposed to get calls now. If I get caught-"

"Then don't get caught." Blue interrupted teasingly.

"Oh, well that is easy for you to say." He said happily. "I'm no good at this sneaking around stuff." He sat down on the bed, leaning back against the back board. "It makes me wonder exactly why you're so good at it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't if I were you." His voice sounded a little cold at that. Red wondered if he'd struck a nerve. "Anyway, you know. If you let me come over then you wouldn't have to worry about being caught on the phone."

Red scoffed. "Yeah, then we'd be caught doing something else."

Blue groaned. "Red…don't bring that kind of stuff up when I can't touch you!"

A dark blush came to the boys face. He had only been thinking that having someone over secretly would be worse than being on the phone for a minute. Of course Blues thoughts went straight to the more intimate things. "It's not my fault Blue."

"It is your fault!" Blue exclaimed. "If you weren't you, then I wouldn't be dying to go over there right now!" He sighed slightly aggravated. "But forget about that. Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"Well duh. I called your house number. I mean are you in your room?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing before I called?"

Red opened his mouth to say that he'd been studying, but stopped when a thought came to him. His cheeks burned at the idea, wondering if it was such a good one. Would it work? "I…" He whispered.

"…Red?"

*Edited*

"Then you shouldn't have said anything. I'll be there in, like, five minutes."

"But-" Red began, stopping when he heard a soft click. "Shh…"

For a couple of seconds there was nothing. Then Reds moms voice rang over the line. "Is someone on here?"

Red hung up quickly, although quietly. 'That was close.' He laid down on the bed, refusing to continue his activity. No matter how much he wanted to. 'Blue…hurry up…'

…..

Vio glared as his parents continued to hound him about his love life. "Argh!" He finally exclaimed. "Fine! You know what; I'm going over to Reds house! I'll be back before dinner!" Anything to get away from his parents. Besides, he was sure that Red would be interested in the new developments in his relationship with Shadow.

….

Blue hadn't been kidding when he said that he would be there in five minutes. It made Red wonder since Blue lived at least ten minutes away. But he was only able to wonder for a moment before Blue was on him, eagerly removing their shirts.

"Blue!" Red exclaimed, as quietly as he could manage. "S-Stop! My parents are right downstairs! If they-Mm!"

*Edited*

Blue groaned as Red began to panic and struggle to get free. "Why is it everyone you know has such bad timing?" He rolled off, unable to contain the smirk when Red stumbled to get up. "Go find out what he wants."

Red wobbled a bit, finding his shirt and buttoning it up before going out. His mom stood at the bottom of the steps, and Vio at the door. "Um, Hey Vio. W-What are you doing here?" He didn't go downstairs, and kept turned at an angle from his mother. He didn't want her to get a good look at him.

Vio shrugged, holding up his backpack with one hand. "Well, you said that you were having trouble in class, so I thought I'd come over to help. If this is a bad time however…"

Red was going to remind him that he was grounded, but his mother spoke up first. "Of course not. Reds not doing anything at all. Honey? Why didn't you tell us you were having trouble?" Her eyes darkened considerably. "I'll bet I know why. Go on up Vio. Maybe some of your proper behavior will rub off on my son."

Vio nodded his thanks and went up the stairs. Red took a deep breath, forcing his hormones down. "Still haven't talked to her huh?" The smart boy asked.

"She won't give me a chance." Red admitted, going into the bedroom. "Vio's going to be joining us Blue."

Blue frowned, leaning back on his hands. "No way. I don't do threesomes."

Red flushed. "T-That's not what I meant!"

Vio hesitated, not really wanting to interrupt what was obviously going on. If the shirtless Blue on the bed was any indicator. "Perhaps, it would be better if I came back at a different time." He started back towards the stairs.

However Red grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the room. "No way. Mom will be really suspicious if you just leave like this. You'll have to wait. Both of you." He sent a look at Blue, who frowned. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Vio looked down at his bag again. "School. Just like I said." He had no interest in discussing his personal life in front of Blue. That was little doubt in his mind that he would simply be provoking insults.

Red rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you. You wouldn't waste your time helping me with my school work unless I had asked you for help. So it has to be something else. And since you can't wait until we're on the bus, it must be something important." He fallowed Vio's glance to Blue. "Don't worry about him; he won't say anything, right Blue." Blue pretended to zip his lips. "Or if it's that privet, I could ask him to go sit on the tree branch while we talk."

Blue glared at that.

Vio shook his head with a sigh. "No. It's fine. As long as he keeps his mouth shut." Blue muttered something about 'being right here' earning a look from both freshmen.

Red smiled. "So what happened?"

Vio swallowed, rubbing that back of his neck. "Well, er…Shadow asked me out."

Red squealed, clapping his hands. "Really! Finally! What did you say?"

"…I said yes…"

Red squealed again, and hugged him tightly, ignoring Blues glare. "Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you!" He pulled back. "So? Are you two going on a date or something?"

Vio found himself surprisingly flushed by that question. "I-I don't know. He di-didn't say anything about that, but that's, isn't that what one normally does when…going out?" He felt like a complete idiot, and was just waiting for Blue to say something obnoxious.

"Maybe sometimes." Red agreed. "But not always. Sometimes you just be together." He glanced almost shyly at Blue, who smirked back. "Ah, so anyway. How far have you two gone?"

The question hung for a minute before Vio felt his cheeks heat up. "Red! You can't just come out and ask like that!"

Red blinked. "Why not?"

Vio pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because it's rude!"

"It is?"

"I-I think so, yes!" He sighed, looking off to the side. "But if you must know. We've kissed. That is all." He bit his lip, remembering that particularly hot kiss he was trying to convince himself Shadow had forced on him.

Red giggled. "That's all? How unexpected. I thought that he would have marked you at least. The way he talks about you, I'm surprised he could hold back. I suppose he has more control that Blue does." Another glare from the room's sophomore.

"That doesn't shock me." Vio teased slightly. He was liking this new quiet side of Blue. "But I have no idea how much more control he has…"

"I guess you'd better hope that he doesn't snap." Red giggled.

Vio walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair to sit on. "I suppose you have a point about that."

Red nodded, fallowing his example and sitting down on the bed. Instantly he felt Blues arms wrap around him waist, and pull him back onto the older boys lap. "You can keep talking, but I need to have something to do." He whispered. "Besides, after you did this-to me, I think that I have every right to do this to you." Red blushed, feeling the heat return to his body. "I'll try not to be too obvious." He tilted his head, this time going after Reds neck.

Vio's eyes widened at the display, turning his head to give them privacy. "What were we talking about?"

Red shivered, trying to pretend that this was normal. "You were saying…how much control Shadow has compared to Blue."

"Clearly." Vio muttered, as Blue kissed lower sucking on a spot Red seemed to like. "After all, it looks like your boyfriend doesn't have an ounce of control."

Blue stopped, annoyed at that. "Hey. I have plenty of control. If I didn't, then Red here wouldn't make it to a single one of his classes."

*Edited*

Vio stood up flushed. "Ok! Well, I'm out of here. Despite your oh-so-obvious 'control' I don't think that I can watch this anymore." He pulled out his cell phone, and flipped it open. "I'll take care of any suspicion." He held the phone up to his ear, and left the room, closing the door behind him. (1)

*Edited*

Blue growled, giving the small boy's ear a sharp, but loving bite, before drawing away, and hiding himself under the bad.

The door flew open. "You've been having trouble in school!" His mother hollered, stepping inside. "Since when!" She didn't give him time to answer. "I'll tell you since when! Since you were brainwashed by that pervert you brought home!"

Red stood up horrified. He couldn't believe the things she had been saying lately. "Mom! He isn't-!"

"Don't talk back to me!" She almost screamed. "I'm going to get a restraining order, so he can't go near you even at your school! If I ever see him around here again I'm calling the cops!"

"But Mom!"

"No buts!" She slammed the door, leaving again.

Blue crawled out and Red looked at him ashamed. "Blue! I'm so sorry you heard that! My Mom, she-"

The basketball played waved his hand, completely unconcerned about what he was apologizing for. "Red." He began, pulling Red to sit next to him on the bed. "I thought what you said to Vio meant that you didn't need help period, but…are you actually having trouble in school? Because of me?"

Red blinked. He didn't think that Blue would really care about that kind of stuff. "Well, I guess." He smiled cutely, then crawled into Blues lap, facing him. Blue didn't protest, eager to see what else Red would do. "I seem to be having trouble paying attention in class…I k-keep thinking…a-about the t-things t-that…" He trailed off to distracted to continue.

*Edited*

…

"That wasn't quiet at all." Blue mutter teasingly, sighing as he pulled out.

Red panted collapsing on his pillow. "I-It's not my fault." He argued softly, giving Blue a cute little glare. "You make me loud."

"Careful. " Blue warned kissing his neck. "Unless you want to go again."

Red sighed, thinking about it. "…I wonder if this room is sound proof."

Not wanting to be caught off guard, if Reds mother came in, Blue got up and redressed. "It has to be for them to not here you screaming my name like that." He crawled back on the bed, and pulled the small boy into his arms. Red sighed, free of any paranoia, and relaxed into his embrace. "This is the second time you've stayed awake after we've done it." Blue muttered, almost to himself.

Red blushed. "It is not! I've-" He stopped, and blushed darker. "Is it?"

Blue nodded, kissing the top of his head.

"Mmm." Red agreed sleepily. "It didn't. Maybe I'll stop limping soon." He snuggled closer, and yawned cutely. "Oh, I wish you didn't have to leave. I want to wake up with you again."

"You didn't get enough of that when you slept over at my house?" Blue joked, then lifted Reds chin. "No. I know what you mean. I'm disappointed every time I wake up without you."

Feeling warm and fuzzy over that comment, Red kissed his lover sweetly. "We…we only have to wait a few more years Blue. Then we can be together all we want."

"I don't want to wait a few years." Blue complained, frowning at the thought. "I want to be able to bring you over to my house whenever I want without having to worry about whatever!"

"I want that too." Red said with a pout. "But we don't have a choice do we."

"I hate that expression." Blue grumbled. "There's always a choice." He grinned. "You could run away! Run away, move in with me and if someone finds out, then we'll just move to a different province!" (2)

Red giggled at his unlikely suggestion, at least until Blue crossed his arms with a huff. "Oh wait, were you serious?" Blue looked grumpy, annoyed that Red had thought his proposal was a joke. Red realized his mistake, and pulled at Blues arms, trying to uncross them. "I'm sorry Blue. Don't be mad. I didn't mean anything by it." He sighed, and kissed him, moaning when the older boy's arms found their way around his waist again. "I do want to be with you Blue." He said, breaking the kiss. "More than anything. But I can't just leave things that way that they are. You know that. If I can't fix things, or after I do, then yes. I would love to move in with you. But until that point, I need to be here." He looked up at his lover with anticipation. He was hopeful that Blue would understand, despite having separated from his own parents the moment that he could.

Unsurprisingly Blue did understand. Red loved people, and often did whatever he could to make them happy, even if he wasn't. Blue didn't want to take him away from his parents before he was ready. He just wanted the boy at his side. He sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I don't mind. As long as I can keep seeing you."

Red smiled. "Thanks Blue."

"Now…" Blue muttered, rolling on top of Red in hopes of returning to more pleasant activities. "How about another go?"

.

.

.

.

Here is the next chapter! I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter though. I'm starting to learn to touch type now so my updates may start taking even longer than they did before. Or they might get even faster. Who knows…

Vio left pretending that his mother was calling and yelled at him for 'leaving without permission.

I thought about saying kingdom, but I thought that province worked better.

Comment!

LoZ © Not me.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here's a surprise everyone should have seen coming.

.

.

.

"Happy Halloween boys!"

Blue looked away from the shot he was about to take and almost burst out laughing. "Couch Impa! What are you wearing?" He asked cheerfully. She was wearing some weird armor thing, and she wasn't the only one dressed up. Most every kid in the school was dressed up in costume. The gym was a humorous sight to see. Mummies tripping over their bandages, werewolves attempting dunk shots, and one kid that kept losing his Afro…

The women frowned. "It's been in my family for generations. From back in the time my people protected the royal family." From her smile anyone could tell that she took great pride in this, and if he wasn't careful, Blue was going to get a history lesson. "I'm basically a knight in shinning armor."

Blue arched an eyebrow. There wasn't anything particularly 'shinny' about it, and she didn't really look knightly, something he had no qualms telling her. "You don't look very knightly."

The women huffed. "I'll have you know that this is absolutely what my ancestor wore, and they were knights!" Blue threw up his hands in surrender, holding the ball between his elbow and side. "And what are you suppose to be?"

Blue looked down at his blue shorts and wife-beater. "Um, a basketball player. What else?"

"Not in the Halloween spirit huh?" She asked, motioning for him to take a shot.

Blue lifted the ball with a shrug. To be honest with everything that was going on, he had completely forgotten about the holiday. Not that he really would have cared if he had remembered. It wasn't really all that important to him. All he could really think about was Red. A grin came to his face. 'I wonder if he remembered what today is.' It had always been cute to see Red dressed up when they were younger. Red would come to school dressed as a giant teddy bear, a cook, a puppy…

"Earth to Blue!" Impa called, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you going to take the shot, or stand there all day grinning like an idiot?"

He blinked then tossed her the ball, his expression not faltering. "An idiot." He answered, grabbing his stuff. "Later coach!"

"Don't just decide that on your own! Get back here and practice!" She flung her arms in the air when he laughed, and went threw the door. (1)

He made a beeline towards Reds locker taking the fastest path that Red usually took so that he wouldn't miss him. 'I wonder if he swung by Shadows locker or if he's on his way over already.' He slipped threw the crowds easily ignoring the people who called out to him. Being tall as he was, it was effortless to look over everyone else in search of his lovers short blond hair and red uniform. Distracted by his hunt he bumped into some girl by accident. "Sorry…" He grumbled.

"Ah!" The girl exclaimed, grabbing the back of his shirt, when he tried to bypass her.

Blue scowled. Another obsess fan girl of his? 'I don't have time for this.' He thought turning to tell her to back off. The second he got a glimpse of 'her' face however, the words died in his throat. 'N-No way! Red?'

The smaller boy looked up with nervous eyes. "Hi Blue." He smiled, stopping when Blue didn't reply, or even move. "W-What do you think?"

Blue let his eyes drop down. His little Red was dressed up like a girl! Not only that, but a slutty high school girl! The three-quarter shirt he was wearing was way too tight, showing off his slim waist. And the short, low riding skirt barely covered anything! It left his beautifully slender legs completely exposed! The outfit was completed with a curly blond wig, and a large red bow, that hung around his neck. Blue swallowed, finding himself torn between just throwing the boy on the floor and taking him in front of everyone, or having a total fit that Red would **dare** wear such a revealing thing where others could see him!

Red frowned, not sure how to take Blues silence. Did he like it, or was the female guise inappropriate? "Blue? Are you going to say something? I-"

He didn't get to finish, before Blue grabbed his wrist. "This way. Now." He said, his voice harder than he had intended. He didn't give himself time to apologies before yanking the boy through the crowd.

Red stumbled behind him again, having to take two steps for every one of Blues. 'He sure does like pulling me around.' He thought with amusement, not offended at all like some people would be. He didn't really mind Blues over-dominance. In fact at times, much like then, he sincerely craved it. He ignored the looks they received as they hurried down the hall. "Where are we going?" He asked innocently.

Blue squeezed his hand slightly, pulling him around a few corners before finding a completely empty area. He would have grinned at his finding if he hadn't been so busy pushing the smaller boy against the wall and kissing him fiercely. Red didn't hesitate to let his lover inside, the strong dominating taste of the sophomore coating his mouth as Blue caressed every crevice of his mouth. Shaking hands clutched at a blue shirt, soft moans escaping their owner.

Blue pulled back after a moment, barely making enough room between them to talk. "I think that I'm going to have to punish you Red."

Red flushed. "Why? I thought that you would like it." He said disappointedly. He had been positive that the skimpy outfit was just the type of thing that Blue would like.

*Edited*

Blue released him, stepping back disappointed. "Yeah I know. But don't think that I'm letting you go to class like that." He held up his hands. "Stay here until I get back." He left the closet, and returned a minute later with a pair of sweatpants, and Red's jacket. "Put these on."

Red smiled. "Alright." He was a little relived that he wouldn't have to walk around like that all day. He really had only done it for Blue's enjoyment. Although he couldn't help wondering how Blue had gotten his jacket out of his locked, locker. The sweats were really baggy on him, and he giggled. The fact that they were Blues completely eluded him. "I'll bet I look silly now. Wearing pants under a skirt."

Blue grinned. Actually he thought the boy looked quite adorable. He was as pleased to see Red in his clothes as he was to see the little blond in a skirt. "All right. Now you can go to class. Although I think that you're going to be late…" As an after thought he added. "Oh, and pay attention. No daydreaming about how great a lover I am."

Red turned pink at that statement, then nodded meekly. "I'll see you at lunch then." He grabbed the door handle, then turned around, through his arms around Blues neck, and kissed him deeply. Blue took the time to be startled, but returned the kiss eagerly, holding the boy as close as he could. Red clung to him until his lungs ached with need and he had to put back. Light headed, and panting he rested his head against Blue chest. "Sorry…I just…" He smiled, looking up. "I just, don't really want to leave yet."

Blue laughed happily, pulling Red into a hug. "Don't worry about it." He muttered, stroking his lover's hair. "We can stay together as long as you want." Red sighed, falling for the older boy all over again.

….

"Happy Halloween Sensei~."

Vio turned bright red when he felt two arms wrap tightly around his waist from behind, and those words whispered huskily into his ear. "S-Shadow!" He exclaimed, pushing the other off in embarrassment. "Goddesses! Don't do that. You startled me..."

Shadow smirked. "That doesn't seem to be too difficult to do, actually."

Vio glared at that. It was rather rare, despite Shadows statement, that anyone was able to sneak up on him, and even less likely for that person to make him lose his calm. Shadow however seemed to be an exception, managing to do both frequently. He turned back to his locker with a sigh. "Can't you be more discreet Shadow? We're in school."

"So?" Shadow muttered, leaning against the locker next to him. "I didn't think that you would be the type to care what other people think."

Vio rolled his eyes at that. "I don't give a damn if people think I'm gay. However there are very few people that I am comfortable seeing being affectionate. As such, I will not subject others to _your_ PDA."

Shadow smirked. "Aw, not even for a good morning kiss?"

"Especially not for a good morning kiss." He got the books that he would need, and turned to examine the persistent Junior. Shadow was dressed in a black hooded jacket, and black clothes, with a small chained sickle wrapped and attached around his waist a few times, like a belt. (3) His clothes were shredded, and splattered with disturbingly realistic blood-like stains. His face, shadowed by the hood, looked even paler than normal, and the subtle black wrapped around his eyes made him look skull like. It was all rather intimidating, but combined with Shadows dark charm it was incredibly sexy. Vio coughed. "So what exactly are you suppose to be?"

"Death." Shadow said in a low voice, leaning in. Vio drew back, eyes wide. Satisfied Shadow stood straight, spreading his arms so that Vio could see the costume better. "My own modern take on Death anyway. What do you think?"

Vio thought for a moment, and then smirked. "I think that your 'modern Death' seems to share your tastes."

"Oh I hope not." Shadow claimed, circling around to grab Vio's waist again. His breathe making Vio shiver. "If he did, I'm afraid that he would try and steal you away from me." He nipped at a sensitive ear.

Vio bit his lower lip, and then elbowed his attacker in the stomach rather unforgiving. Shadow jumped back placing his hand over the injured area with a groan. "I have no intention of joining Death any time soon." He promised,

"Well that's good." Shadow muttered, overcoming the pain to looked at him. "And you make such a cute little nurse." He teased, reaching over to lift the edge of the purple scrub top.

Vio brushed his hand away, finally composing himself enough to look completely uninterested in the conversation. "I'm a doctor." (4)

"In purple?"

"Well I would have gone more traditional, but I didn't want to be mistaken for Blue all day. Or Green." he closed his locker. "So are you going to walk me to my class, or is that going to make you late for your next class? He looked around for a clock to determine what time it was.

Shadow quickly stopped him. "It doesn't really matter. I'm usually late for class you know. Comes with the gig."

"Your such a bad boy." Vio muttered sarcastically. He thought about reminding him that being late to class wasn't a good thing, but changed his mind knowing that it would not accomplish anything. Instead he moved on to a different topic. "So you're coming to my house tonight, right?"

...

To avoid the lunchroom crowds, Red and Blue ate outside at one of the picnic tables. It wasn't that cold, and everyone that saw them just assumed they were eating together as friends. Blue smiled across the table at his lover, pleased that he hadn't decided to put the wig back on. "Were you able to pay attention in class?" he asked, taking bite of the lunch that Red had prepared for him, savoring the taste.

'After this morning?' Red wondered, mentally counting how many times he drifted off. "I was able too... a little."

Blue gave him a look. "Red, your suppose to pay complete attention." He pointed at him with his chopsticks. (3) "Daydream when you get home." He smirked. "Of course if you would let me come home with you more, you wouldn't even need to daydream at home."

Red blushed, taking a mouth full of food so that he could think of a reply. "...But its so hard not too. Its not like I-I just think about the s-...s-"

"Sex?"

Red flushed. "T-that. I think about you. I think about when you hold me, and the times I've seen you playing, and times like now, when were just eating together. When you aren't with me, all I can think is how much I _want_ you with me." He knew it was sappy, but he didn't really care. He could tell be Blues tender expression, that he didn't mind his words. He rubbed his ankle against Blues leg.

Blue smiled at the contact, reaching for his head that lay on the table. "You seem to have an easier time saying things like that then I do. I-" He stopped abruptly when someone joined then, taking the seat right next to Red.

"Hey guys." It was Green. He was dressed in a green tunic as the Hero of Time. "I have time to have lunch today. Mind if I join you?"

Red smiled. "Of course! Your always welcome with us Green!" He greeted him with a big hug, much to Blues annoyance. "How have you been?"

"I'm great." Green answered, placing his tray on the table. "However the student council cant seem to agree on the budget for the dance. They are completely split down the middle, and I cant seem to convince either side to compromise. And whenever I do, they accuse me of choosing favorites…" He shook his head with a sigh, then pointed to the lunches. "Did you make those, Red?" The smallest boy nodded, and Green quickly swiped some from Blue's box, popping it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Blue yelped, his voice breaking oddly as he lifted the food above his head, and out of the thief's reach.

Green and Red shared a laugh at Blue's expense. "You don't have to steal from Blue." Red said grabbing Greens arm. "You can share mine. I've got plenty."

Blue glared. "Hey, I don't like that idea either."

Green smirked, draping his arm around Red's shoulder. "Blue just wants to monopolize you all to himself." He teasingly nuzzled Red with his head. "You've got to learn to share Blue." Red appreciated the action, but not the same way he would have with Blue.

"Red isn't something I'm willing to share." Blue growled, until Green finally released his captive.

"So anyway." Green said, munching on a carrot of his tray. "Vio told me last week about everyone meeting at his house tonight. This'll be a first. Is it still on?"

Red nodded. "I'm surprised because I know that Vio didn't really want anyone to meet his parents. I guess that he's over that now."

Blue looked between them. Confusion shown on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Trick-or-Treating." Green said with a grin. "Then we're going to a Halloween party. Like we used to do." He let out a happy sigh, obviously remembering the time when the five of them rarely left each other's sides.

Blue frowned, looking at Red. "Why wasn't I invited?"

Red looked at him shyly. "Well I asked Vio to let me tell you about it. I thought that I'd, I'd invite you over to my house, then tell you about it. And if you didn't want to do it, I could, you know...maybe, convince you..." He fiddled with his food.

A smirk came to Blues lips, and Green found his cheeks heating at the implications of Reds sentence. "Well, in that case, I think that I _will_ need some convincing. Actually a lot of it."

"Blue!" Red whined, without really meaning it. "If you want to come just agree to come!"

"No I don't want to come now."

"Blue!"

Green smiled. "That reminds me. How is all of-" He waved his hands in a circular motion between them. "-that going?"

Blue grinned almost pervertedly. "Oh its going great~." Red blushed, but Green leaned forward interested. "I mean just this morning, after seeing him in that skirt I- OW!" He reached down to rub the shin that Red had just kicked. "What was that for?"

Poor Red looked like a tomato. "T-That's too much info Blue!"

Blue sipped his drink annoyed. He'd planned on having a moment and finally getting to brag about screwing Red senseless. But he didn't want Red to be mad at him over it. 'I'll just wait until Green and I are alone...'

Green looked disappointed too, but didn't say anything. "Have you two been fighting much?"

"Not really." Red answered. "Just a few misunderstandings."

"That's good." Green said finishing off his food. "I'm glad you two are together." He looked down at his watch. "However we'll have to finish taking at Vio's because I have to go. I'll see you guys later." He grabbed his tray and walked away.

...

"Shadow-Chan!" Shadow jumped as Vio's mom once again embraced him. She held him out at arms length. "I feel like it has been forever!"

"You just saw him Friday Mom." Vio told her calmly, although his narrowed eyes didn't seem to agree with that emotion.

"But it feels like its been forever" She said smiled then leaned in close to Shadow. "And speaking of Friday, I heard from a very reliable source that _someone_ asked my little Vi-Vi to go out with him. Hm?"

Vio flushed. "How did you-?" She smiled sweetly. "Did you bug the porch!"

"Me?" She asked innocently, releasing Shadow. "Do such a thing? Don't be silly." She gave her son a quick kiss on the head. "Now hurry off, and finish your homework before your friends get here." she shooed them towards the bedroom.

Shadow smirked as he followed Vio. "With the way Blue was looking at Red on the bus, I don't think that were going to be seeing much of them any time soon." Vio nodded absentmindedly, placing his bag on the desk. The room looked considerably neater than it had the first time he'd come over, and Shadow felt slightly flattered that Vio would clean up for him. "Does your mom bug a lot of rooms?" He asked, both out of curiosity, and to keep up the conversation.

"We're safe in here." Vio answered, taking his homework out and sitting on the bed. "When I was old enough to realize that they had every room in the house under surveillance, and old enough to understand what it meant, I made them promise to take out the ones in this room, and the bathroom." His eyes swept the room looking for anything suspicious. "Of course, now that we're d-dating...?" He hesitated a little, almost unsure. At Shadow encouraging nod he continued easily. "Now that we are dating I will have to remind them of that promise." He looked again, but found nothing out of the ordinary, and so started on his homework.

Disappointed and knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of him until they finished, Shadow kicked off his shoes, taking a seat next to him. They worked on their homework. Shadow piping up with a question every once in a while. Vio answered it happily, taking time to explain why that was the correct answer until Shadow understood. Shadow found it no short of amusing that Vio was fully educated in classes that he hadn't taken yet. "Maybe you should think about being a teacher." He mentioned upon finishing.

Vio glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "There's more money in being a doctor or a lawyer." He returned his attention to the page in front of him. He was faster than Shadow, but the honors classes had more homework.

Shadow stretched, leaning back until he was laid out across the bed. "So? Since when do you care about money? It just seems more like you like to teach. You already signed up to tutor people, and I know you like helping me with my work."

Vio thought about it. "I like... sharing knowledge. I like others to know what I know. Well-" He smiled. "Not all the time." Shadow returned the smile, and Vio answered the next question on the page.

Shadow opened his mouth to say something but the door opened and there was a click, and flash. "Damn." Got swore, looking up from behind the camera. "You two are so boring." She closed the door before they could respond.

Growling Vio stood up, and shoved a chair under the doorknob effectively locking everyone else out. "I need to get a lock." he decided, returning to his work only to discover that he'd finished it. He put everything away and returned to the bed. "So...anything you want to do?"

Shadow gave him a sexy grin, taking the time to let his eyes travel down the blonde's body. "I can think of a few thing." He answered truthfully, licking his lips for emphasis. Then he sighed, and closed his eyes. "Nothing that you would agree to, I'm sure."

The bed shifted. "I wouldn't make up your mind about what I'm willing to do just yet." Vio told him. When Shadow opened his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised to find Vio leaning over him, holding himself up with one hand on either side of him. He started to say something, but was cut off by Vio's lips on his. Vio kneaded his mouth carefully making Shadow wonder if he was teasing when his lips parted just a bit before closing again. When Vio pulled away, his cheeks were dusted pink. "Something like that?" He asked.

Shadow almost groaned. The blond was trying to tempt him. He wrapped one arm around Vio's waist pulling him down so that his torso rested pressed against Shadow's. "That isn't exactly what I had in mind." He admitted. "I was thinking more along the lines of something like this." His free hand ran through silky yellow strands, before pulling the hesitant reader into a much deeper kiss. Vio gripped his shirt tightly when the older boys tongue pushed into his mouth. The foreign organ lapping at his own made Vio shudder. For some reason he'd expected their next kiss to have less of an impact on him. He swallowed nervously, an action that earned an excited sound from his exploring boyfriend. Timidly, he moved his tongue to respond.

Shadow showed his approval by coaxing Vio's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it teasingly. Vio moaned, his cheeks getting pinker by the second. The older boy switched their position, pinning Vio beneath him, completely ravishing the inexperienced mouth before him. Vio shook under the on slot. His body heating up in a pleasant way, but not the way he wanted it too when he was already having enough trouble keeping his thoughts in order. "Sto-" He started, being cut off by another kiss. He shoved Shadow's chest hard enough to break them apart. "Stop it Shadow! Give me a minute to breath!"

Shadow chuckled, sitting up. Vio looked confused, gasping when Shadow pulled him up so that he was sitting in Shadow's lap. "I'm surprised, Love. I wasn't expecting you to be aggressive any time soon. Not that I mind of course."

Vio chose to ignore the unusual feeling in his stomach, and crossed his arms. "Because that's what you do when you're dating. You kiss, and touch, and if we are going to do this then we are going to do it right."

Shadow shook his head. 'Always by the book.' He raised an eyebrow. "You mentioned touch. Are you offering?"

Vio looked away. "Nothing more than your already doing." He closed his eyes. "Although if you are able to make me fall in love with you like you said..." Shadow nodded a little distracted by the exposed skin right in front of him. Was it an invitation? Taking it as such, he dipped his head, kissing the flesh experimentally. "Ah! Sha-" Vio flinched at the unexpected contact, then flushed. That was something normal. "Y-Yes, you...can do that." Shadow smirked against the skin, before sucking softly, not wanting to scare him. "Mh." Vio moaned, gasping in surprise when the older boy tugged on his neck with his teeth. He clutched the shredded jacket pulling his body closer. "F-Fells...n-nice..."

The door pushed loudly against the chair as someone tried to force entry, then it slammed shut again. "Kuso!" Came a shout. "Vio! Open this door at once! You know how I feel about this!"

Vio and Shadow exchanged disappointed looks, before the little 'doctor' untangled himself from Shadow's grasp, and opened the doors. His mother glared at him and crossed her arms, silently demanding an explanation. Vio steadily meet her glare. He knew that she wasn't really angry; she just wanted to catch them doing something. "Well Mom, if you didn't keep barging in, I wouldn't have to bar the door."

She pouted. "How else am I suppose to know how far you and-What is that!" Her eyes widened, pointing at the point the spot on his neck that Shadow had been sucking on. Vio covered it with his hands quickly, as a giant grin spread across her face. "Oh great Goddesses! Your first Hicky!" She cupped her hand around her mouth and called. "Honey! Where did you put Vio's baby book!" (5) She smiled at him. "How lovely. Oh and your friend Green is here. Are all of your friends cute? Really, you should tell us stuff like this." She ran off. "Honey!"

Vio groaned out, and Shadow approached, wrapping his arms around Vio's waist. "Sorry. Should I have put it on a less noticeable spot?"

Vio pulled away sharply. "Yes you should have." He turned away, not wanting Shadow to see the blush on his cheeks. "Come on. Lets go rescue Green from my parents. I'm sure that he's not enjoying it."

He was right. Poor Green was pressed back against the front door looking alarmed, while Kal bombarded him with questions. "Are you kidding me! You don't have a boyfriend! The guys should be falling all over themselves to be near such a cute boy like you! It's all right. I'm sure they're just shy. How about you are you interested in anyone in schools?" Poor Green looked over at them terrified.

"Dad!" Vio snapped. "What did I tell you about scaring off my friends?" He grabbed Green and pulled him away from the super yaoi-fan. "You have no reason to be asking about peoples personal lives."

"Aw, I know, but I'm just curious." He smiled, then nodded hello to Shadow. "Oh, that reminds me, Shadow I have something for you." He reached into his pocket, and pulled something out. "Something I thought you might be able to use." He winked, holding them out.

Shadow took them curiously, and almost groaned. On top was the picture they had taken on his last visit, followed by a bunch of very _nice_ pictures of his sweet little Vio in very interesting positions. Dripping wet as he came out of a pool. Half naked, and asleep sprawled across his bed. His tongue taking long strokes from a vanilla ice-cream cone. 'Goddess what a nice gift!'

"What is it?" Vio asked, peering at the pictures. Shadow lunged away, but not in time. Vio turned scarlet. "DAD! YOU TOTAL PERVERT! Shadow! Give me those!" He jumped forward.

"Ah! No!" Shadow held them out of reach, racing around the room to keep the pictures away from him. Vio chased after him.

Green, recovering from his unexpected greeting, laughed. "I see you two are getting along well."

"We are not!" Vio yelled, jumping over the couch to get to cut Shadow off. Shadow quickly went the other way. "And what exactly was he supposed to USE those for Dad!"

The man smirked. "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure there's something." He whistled innocently, hurrying to the backroom.

"Grrr! Shadow! Give them!" Vio tried to run around Green again, but this time the class president jumped up, and grabbed him. "Wha-! Green!"

"Run Shadow! I'll hold him!" The black-lover laughed, rushing out of the room.

"Shadow!" He struggled in Greens grasp. "Are you encouraging this?"

"Moi?" Green asked feigning hurt. "Of course not. I'm just helping out a friend. I would do the same for you."

Vio glared, until Shadow came back into the room, and took over holding him hostage. "Thanks Green. I doubt he will find them now." He nuzzled the boy's neck.

Green dropped on the couch. "Good. So where are Blue and Red?"

"Still recovering from Blue's appetite." Vio grumbled, refusing to tilt his head like he wanted too.

Green smirked. "Red still convincing him?" He chuckled. "I'm so getting jealous of the four of you." He sighed. "And I'm the oldest too. So not fair."

"You're only just older than me." Shadow muttered.

"Just or not, I'm still oldest."

Vio huffed, pushing Shadow away, and taking the seat next to Green. "So what time are we going to go drag those two over here?"

Shadow took the armchair, ignoring his desire to be closer to his boyfriend. "Aw, give them some time." He placed his chin in his hand with a sigh. "At least they're getting some."

The other two blushed. "Shadow!" Vio snapped. "That is so inappropriate!"

"It is not." He argued with a smirk. "Its perfectly natural."

"Its 'perfectly' none of our business." Vio sighed aggravated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am surrounded by perverts."

"Hey!" Green exclaimed, feigning offence.

Vio looked at him. "…You're the exception that proves the rule." He crossed his arms. "Although, some times I'm not sure about that…"

Goto poked her head in. "I'm almost done making dinner. Vio do you want to run next door, and get Red? I'm surprised. He's usually so prompt." There was a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be him now." She went and opened the door, only to scream happily.

Red, still dressed in his costume, now being cradled in Blues arms bridal style, blushed darkly. Blue didn't seem to mind the reaction at all. "Hi-ya. Vio's mom?"

She nodded. "Call me Goto. I insist! And you must be Blue-kun! Red-Chan! No wonder you talk about him every time you come over here!"

Red choked on air as she moved so that they could get by. "I-I don't do that e-every time!"

The women rolled her eyes, as Blue placed the smaller boy on the love seat. "Oh, the times that you come over asking for sugar so do not count." She started to back out of the room slowly. "I just said that dinner is almost ready, so I hope you two are hungry." She disappeared into the room, and then poked her head back out like she was hoping they had done something in those few second. "All good? Did someone want too-?"

"Mom!" Vio exclaimed, pointing into the kitchen. "Out."

She pouted leaving again. Blue chuckled, stilling beside his lover. "So you talk about me all the time huh?" Poor Red blushed scarlet. "Its nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm flattered. I'll reward you for that later." Red shuddered as Blue nipped his ear.

Green and Shadow sighed enviously.

"So, Red have you talked to your mother yet?" Vio asked, changing the subject, kind of.

Red looked defeated, his blush disappearing. Blue glared at Vio for reminding the boy of something that upset him. "No. I actually had to tell her that Blue had decided not to come to this, in order to convince her to let me come over tonight."

"Jeez!" Green exclaimed. "I didn't know that your mom had a problem with you!"

Red nodded sadly. "I don't know what to do…" His eyes widened. "Ah, wait!" He looked up at Vio. "Your mom wont talk to my mother about tonight will she?"

Vio thought about it. "After the way Blue carried in, there is no doubt in my mind. She will be on the phone with her as soon as we leave, telling her how you two 'have to be dating by now'."

Red groaned, dropping his head. "I'm going to be grounded even longer…!"

"Why don't you just tell my mom not to say anything? She would die, over this 'forbidden love' stuff."

Blue nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Red looked at him, then smiled. "You think so? Alright." Shadow gave Blue a rather obvious look, that made the younger cough, and look away. "Although I'm a little nervous about saying it to your mother, Vio. Just because of the way she is..."

Blue rubbed his head. "I'll tell her, if you want."

"You wouldn't mind?" Red asked.

"I don't mind at all." Blue promised.

Shadow smirked. "You know, I didn't really believe you Red, but wow, he really is a total sweetie." Blue grabbed a book from the coffee table and chucked it at him.

"Oh shut up!" Everyone laughed, while Shadow ducked the flying object.

"Boys!" Goto called. "Dinner!"

They filled into the room, which was considerably snug for all of them. Blue was the first one to get a seat. "Goto." He said, as Red went to take the seat next to him.

"Hm?" She asked looking at him.

Blue grabbed Red's hips, pulling the boy away from his intended chair, and into Blue's lap. Satisfied Blue rested his chin on Red's soft shoulder, with a sigh. He really liked this not-caring-who-was-looking-while-he-cuddled-his-little-lover thing. He looked up at the women seriously. "This boy belongs to me now."

Green tripped over his feet as the women let out another joyous shout. None of them had really been expecting that. Blue sure knew how to be blunt. "Jeez. Possessive much?" Vio muttered, hiding his surprise by looking through the cabinet for a cup.

"Camera, camera!" Goto cried, lunging for the item on the counter, and snapping half a dozen pictures of them in that position. Red ended up blushing darkly at the attention. "He belongs to you! Like you've gone all the way?"

"Y-" Red spun around, clamping his hand over Blue's mouth.

"Blue." He whined squirming slightly in his grasp. "Don't. Private." He didn't mind the guys knowing, but really: Vio's mom was just too much.

Blue pulled away, biting back the groan as Red moved in his lap again. "Hiding it only makes it that much more obvious." He whispered.

The women squealed again. "Oh! You two are so lovey-dovey! How adorable!" She clapped, which looked difficult to do, with the camera still in her hand. "Red, I can't wait to call up your mother! She and I have too-!"

Red jumped, holding up his hands. "Wait!" She stopped surprised. "You cant. Mom…" He relaxed into Blue embrace, using the comfort he found there to keep from getting upset. "Mom doesn't approve. She doesn't want us seeing each other." Blue held him even closer.

Goto looked horrified for a minute. Then her expression changed, and you could practically see the hearts in her eyes. "Forbidden love!" She exclaimed. "Oh course not Red-Chan! I wouldn't think of giving you two away! Gosh!" Vio rolled his eyes, taking it upon himself to start serving dinner since it didn't look like his mother was going to get back to that. "And you should know that if you two ever need a place to stay, and -*giggle* whatever, your more than welcome right here. We have a guestroom."

"Yeah, and dozens of hidden cameras…" Vio muttered, earning a glare from his mother.

Red blushed, thanking Vio when he gave him a plate. "T-Thank you, but I think that Blue and I have enough places to-to be together."

Blue shrugged. "I don't know. Its good to mix it up." Red looked at him startled, and he took advantage of it to catch Red's soft lips, ignoring the scream of happiness that suddenly sounded, and more flashes from the camera.

Shadow smirked at their display. "I can't wait..."

"Wait till what?" Vio asked, finishing serving everyone.

"Oh, nothing…" He muttered taking a quick bite.

"He can't wait until he can do that to you, without you flipping out." Green snickered, earning a gentle kick from the soul-reaper.

Vio turned an angry glare on his boyfriend, knowing full well that that was the exact reason why he said that. Shadow looked that other way innocently. Scowling Vio took his seat (on the exact opposite side of the table from Shadow). "Lets just eat. Ok? I don't want to be late to the party."

Goto giggled, rushing out of the room. "Honey! You missed it! Blue and Red were kissing!"

.

.

.

I know I said that this chapter was going to be delayed because of my notebook (which I still haven't found), but I really didn't want another story that I take forever to write. So I'm sorry if the second half of this chapter sucks. Its almost completely rewritten from the original, so I hope that it isn't too bad. I also hope that I wasn't going to include something in here that I need for later in the story…

(1) I realize that this might sound like he just blatantly disobeyed her (which should land him detention) but she has an open-door policy, and isn't actually the one who makes them come in first thing in the morning. That was actually a rule that Blue set for the rest of the team. Although they are required to come to most of the after school practices.

(2) Someone walked by, looked at the banging and panting door, and very quickly backed away.

(3) Yes, weapons are allowed in this school (WTF?)

(4) See the symbolism?

(5) What kind of baby book did they get anyway...?

About halfway through editing this I found my notebook. Apparently it was in the notebook that I wrote those others in... Heehee... But in the end it turned out that I had only missed a few things that I'd wanted to include, so I just edited those in.

COMMENTS PLEASE!

LoZ (c) Not me.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Alright, so I originally had the boys go to that Halloween party, because (lets face it) Red was the only one trick-or-treating. I needed something for them to do to, but I wasn't actually planning on writing about the party. I thought that there wasn't a point, because Blue and Red aren't out, Vio is still warming to Shadow, and Greens partner hasn't made an appearance (that was going to be this chapter, but I ended up making this instead, teehee. So you have too wait until next chapter). It never even occurred to me that something cool could happen in this chapter. However someone mentioned that they were looking forward to seeing what happens at the party, and after two days without sleep (one of the best inspirational times there is) I came up with how I could incorporate a bunch of things that I wanted to add, and thought I wasn't going to be able too. So! Here it is! Hope it's ok.

.

.

.

.

A Halloween party at the castle was a great idea. Shadow laughed as he wove his way past the crazed partygoers that pushed around him. He was headed towards the back of the ballroom, where the amps for the live band didn't completely drown out all other sound. The others were still back there, as he had been the only one willing to penetrate the mob of screaming dancers.

He broke free of the crowd, and looked around. Vio and Red were chatting away with a small group of their freshman classmates. Shadow sighed away, knowing Vio would be annoyed if he interrupted them, and looked for another companion. He spotted Blue leaning against a wall, almost completely hidden in darkness, nursing his drink. Shadow chuckled at the way he was glaring at the group. It was a good thing he'd chosen such a dark area, other wise he would have been swarmed by his numerous fan girls.

Shadow strolled over to the table of drinks and pored himself a glass of red wine (1) before approaching him. "Enjoying the party?" He asked, leaning against the wall next to him. The glare he received was answer enough. "Now, now Blue." He had to raise his voice, to be head over the music. "You can't just go around being jealous of everyone that talks to Red you know."

"I'm not jealous!" Came the expected response, as Blue returned his look of hate to the group. "And why the hell not? You know as well as I do that most of the people that approach him, want him for themselves." His voice came out as a low growl, and Shadow smirked. 'Most' was probably an exaggeration, but Blue did have a point. "And you're ok with them shamelessly hitting on Vio like that?"

It was Shadows turn to glare when one of the boys ran his hand down Vios arm, and the blond laughed, not even flinching away. He tasted something bitter, and took a sip to get rid of it. "If he doesn't mind, then why should I?" He wished that he actually felt that way…

The same boy seemed to change his target, and wrapped his arm around Reds shoulder. Blue instantly made to storm over, but Shadow grabbed a hold of him. "Let go damn it! Who the hell does that punk think he is!"

"Its completely innocent Blue!" Shadow pointed out, careful not to spill his glass. "Friends often do that!"

"Innocent my ass!" He yelled.

'Jeez.' Shadow though amused as he got Blue to calm down. 'Are you drunk already?' Blue went back to silently brooding, and Shadow laughed. "What exactly are you drinking?"

Blue huffed, looking down at the plastic cup in his hand. "This? Its just water."

Shadow nearly choked on the sip he'd taken. "Water! Really?" He looked at him wide eyed. He and Blue had gone out drinking once when he started high school, and it was from that incident that he learned exactly how much Blue enjoyed alcohol, and was rather surprised that Blue was not partaking in one of his favorite activities.

Blue raised an eyebrow. "What the matter?"

Shadow shrugged loosely. "Nothing really. I just thought that you would be consuming something a little…stronger that's all." Blue scoffed, and Shadow looked at him. "And may I ask why you're not?"

"Why I'm not drinking? It isn't obvious?"

Shadow smirked. "No, but I would be willing to bet 10,000 rupees it has to do with Red."

"Of course it has to do with Red!" Blue snapped, then a sly, pleased grin came to his face. "This party ends at twelve thirty. Reds parents don't expect him home till one. If I can convince him to leave here a little early, and go back to my house, I'll need to completely sober later so that I can drive him home."

Shadow smiled impressed. Blue made so many impulsive decisions that sometimes he forgot how careful the sophomore could be. 'At least he's being safe with Red.'

Blue crossed his arms sourly. "Its not fair." He said, his eyes fixed on Red, as the smaller boy laughed at something, swaying slightly to the music. Shadow had to lean closer to hear Blue's suddenly quite voice. "I want to be able to bring him over whenever I want. I want to be able to kiss him in public, and let everyone know he's mine. I want to be able to grab him right now and dance with him. Its not fair."

Shadow smiled widely, letting out a little whistle. "And your 'hard-ass reputation' continues to crumble around you, doesn't it?"

Blue jumped slightly, and looked at him. "I didn't say that out loud did I?"

"You did." Shadow teased, poking him. "And it was ~so~ sweet."

"Din damn it! Stop listening to things that aren't directed at you, bastered!" He punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow." Shadow muttered annoyed. "I wasn't making fun of you Blue." He gave the younger a shove and then grinned. "Its Red that makes you that way. Lovers have a way of doing that, so I've heard."

Blues eyes widened slightly, then he shoved the boy back. "Oh shut up."

Shadow smirked at his embarrassment. "However, I'm happy I don't have the same restrictions you do." He placed the empty glass on one of the bins for used glasses, and approached the group.

Vio blinked in surprise when Shadow grabbed his hand, and pulled him slightly apart from his classmates. "Shadow? What are you doing?" He blinked as a strand of hair fell in his eye.

Shadow smiled, brushing the strand out of his face, and tucking it behind the boy's ear. "I'm not doing anything." He answered, allowing his finger to continued it action fluently. Around Vios ear, then slowly down the boys soft throat column. Vio shivered, but didn't spurn the advance. "You will dance with me wont you, Love?"

Red giggled, soft and warm at that very second, indicating that he was eavesdropping, but Shadow ignored him, focused on the calculating blue orbs before him. It took a few seconds, but Shadow was rewarded with a smile, and a nod. "That sounds like something I can manage." Shadow chuckled at the teasing words. He didn't feel Blues envious glare, as he was able to draw his desire out onto the dance floor, and pull him in close.

Blue scowled. 'Damn it Shadow. You don't have to show off! Lucky bastard." He steamed, glancing over at the drink table. It was getting more and more tempting.

However those feelings evaporated, when he felt something warm push against his side, and he turned to see Red leaning against him, his eyes sparking with warmth. "Blue." He whispered, leaning slightly up to him, breathing his name like it was the most important thing in the world.

Blue thought his heart was going to explode from how hard it suddenly started beating. 'This kid is going to be the death of me! He's going to _tempt_ me to death!' He took a deep breath. "Hello Red. Having fun?"

Red nodded, looking around before interlacing their fingers. Not that it would be possible for anyone to notice with how tight Red was pressed against his side. "Are you?" He asked warmly.

Blue squeezed his hand. "I am now."

Red smiled, then he bit his lip thoughtfully. "But… you weren't having fun a few seconds ago, right?"

Blue laughed. "Why is it you sound so eager? Are you happy that I'm miserable without you?"

Reds expression changed to a look of almost horror. "No! Goddesses no! I would never-!" He stopped, shyly looking away. "Well, I mean… I love it…that you want to be with me, more than you want to not be with me, but no. I would never be happy that you were miserable…"

'Goddesses. He couldn't be more perfect.' Blue thought, tilting Reds face back. "

In that case, you'll have to stay by my side forever." Red blushed, his expression softening till he was begging for a kiss to accompany those words. Blue had to look away to avoid ravishing him. "So, if that wasn't what you were getting at, why did you ask?"

"Oh well…" He was blushing again. "My parents said that I was allowed to stay out until one, and-I mean I am having fun! But this is the first time I've been out in a while, and the last time till who-knows-when, and I-I thought maybe, it would be more fun somewhere else…"

Blue grinned. They'd had the same thought. 'More-or-less. But I'm sure he has something more innocent on his mind.' He reached up and rubbed the boys hair. "And where exactly did you want to go?"

Red beamed under the petting. "Oh, I wasn't thinking anywhere in particular. The movies, or the park. Anywhere really. As long as you're with me."

"Like a date?" Blue said absentmindedly, not even really thinking about it, until Reds face exploded with color.

"W-W-Well I-I was t-thinking maybe, b-b-but if you don't want to-!" He looked so adorably embarrassed, and flustered, that Blue burst into laughter, pulling him into a quick hug, and pulling back.

"Red. If you want us to go on a date, then you just have to say something." He began pulling him towards the door. He'd already told Shadow about his plan, so he would fill in the others if they asked. "To tell you the truth I've been dieing to take you somewhere, I just hadn't had the opportunity." Red followed easily, his smile so happy. "Come on."

….

Red squeaked, when the motorcycle lunged forward, turning into the mall parking lot. He and Blue had caught the bus to Blues apartment, where they'd made the decision to go to the mall (since it was the only place open that late on holidays (2)). Blue had surprised him by suggesting they take his bike. He hadn't known that Blue owned a motorcycle. Which was silly, because it was Blue, and he even mentioned owning a bike. Red just hadn't realized he'd meant 'motorcycle'.

Red giggled, holding tighter to Blues waist, as they pulled into one of the parking spots. Blue cut the engine, and pulled off his helmet. "Well? What do you think?" He helped pull off Reds.

"Terrifying!" Red exclaimed, but there was a big smile on his face. "Like the first time on a rollercoaster!"

"Oh, your tall enough to get on a rollercoaster?" Blue joked, earning a gentle punch on his arm.

"I am! And I had fun." He hopped up, shedding the leather jacket Blue insisted he wear. "I always kind of thought that motorcycles were scary, but I was wrong. With you, their a lot of fun."

Blue took off his as well and shoved them in the bag. "I'm glad you like it. When the weather gets warmer, we'll go riding more often." Red nodded eagerly. "Not many people here tonight…" He muttered, looking around the near empty parking lot. "Guess its cause everyone's either at the castle, or still out trick-or-treating."

Something warm snaked into his grasp, and he looked down at Reds hand in his. "Then… then we don't have to pretend tonight. Right?"

Blue paled slightly, feeling guilty. Red had that sad-hopeful look on his face. "Red." He pulled the boy close, glaring when the wind decided to blow, and made them shiver. "You know that I don't want to hide it right? I want everyone to see that we are together. But I know this is going to cause problems for you." He started leading the boy inside, not wanting him to get too cold.

"I'll be fine Blue."

The older sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure." They made it through the doors, and the warmth of the store surrounded them. "But I suppose its fine here."

Red let out a joyous cry, and latched onto his arm. Blue grinned. They walked around the mall for a while. Talking about anything, or looking in the window at things that Red found interesting. Blue didn't find anything interesting except Red. For the most part the people that they pasted, all older people giggled or winked at them. Homosexuality was widely accepted across Hyrule, and even with the skirt on, and his slight figure, Red still looked like a boy. However being as accepted meant that those who didn't accept it were very firm in their belief. Every time Blue saw someone giving them a nasty look, he turned and pointed something out, distracting his little lover until the problem passed. He so wanted to protect him. All he wanted to do was protect him.

Red didn't notice the thoughts running rampant through Blues head. He was just to busy being unbelievably happy. They passed a piercing and tattoo parlor, and he looked up. "Hey, Blue? You used to have your ear pierced, didn't you? What happened?"

Blue thought about it, his free hand absentmindedly reaching up to touch ere the little hole had been. "Well, it closed up. It does that if you don't wear earrings constantly. And we heal up faster than humans so…"

"I know all that." Red said. "But why did you stop wearing earrings?"

Blue shook his head. "Couch Impa nearly pulled them right out of my ears when I wore them to our first practice. I'm not allowed to have them on in the gym, and it just became to much of a hassle to take them out all the time."

Red leaned against him. "I remember, you got them in middle school. You were one of the only people in the whole school with your ears pierced, and everyone thought that you were so cool."

"I am so cool." Blue replied brazenly. "And if I recall, you thought it was 'so cool' too." He reached over and dug a finger into Reds side, making him jump away with a surprised laugh. "You went on, and on about it for weeks."

Red, still laughing, moved hesitantly back to is side, skittering away when it looked like Blue was going to do it again. "Maybe I did." Blue grabbed his hand. "But to tell you the truth, it was in a big part because I was a little envious. I've wanted to get my ears pierced for forever."

"Then why haven't you?"

Red shook his head firmly. "I asked mom once, and she got so upset that I haven't worked up the courage to ask again. She said that I was too young."

"She might be right." Blue teased, poking his cheek. Red pouted good-natured, and batted him away. "Just kidding. Well how long ago did you ask?"

"Three years ago, I think."

Blue came to a stop, not wanting to get too far from the parlor. "Well, that's in the past. Your old enough now. If you want to do it you should. We could get it done right now if you want."

Eyes widened with surprise. "Oh no, I couldn't. Besides I don't have any money on me."

Blue grinned, pulling him towards the shop. "Don't worry about that kind of stuff. It'll hurt for a second, but if you want to then you should."

Red hesitated, before he happily followed him.

…

Vio couldn't believe how long Shadow wanted to dance with him. "Aren't you getting bored of this yet?" He asked as Shadow spun them around. They had been dancing so long that Vio had lost count of how many songs they were on.

"Bored?" Shadow asked, leaning down to nuzzle his neck. "Of what? Getting to hold you so close? That's not going to happen."

"You're such a flirt." Vio huffed pushing him away. He wasn't really as annoyed as he was trying to sound. He was having fun dancing with his boyfriend, even if he would never admit it out loud. And Shadow was good, but there was really only so much he could take. "I'll be right back. I need a drink."

"I'll be waiting." Shadow said, although a little reluctant.

Vio made his way over to the drink table. He took one of the cups of punch that was a little separate from the others not really thinking about it. He also didn't think about the girl that returned to the table who stared at him with wide eyes, then ran off (3). It didn't taste any different than it should.

Vio looked over at Shadow who was talking with another male dressed entirely in black. It had been rather surprising how many people had approached them while they were dancing, to ask if they were together. And even more surprising, that when he said 'yes' they replied with something like 'finally'. A good half of them weren't even people that they knew.

Shadow waved when he noticed Vio staring, and the blond look away. He felt warm and slightly dizzy. Had there been something in that drink? Suddenly he felt like he was completely drunk. He stumbled, when he threw out his cup, and had to grab the table, to steady himself.

He felt dizzy, and he couldn't stay on is feet, but his head was amazingly clear.

Hands grab his arms. "Vio? Are you alright?" He was helped to his feet by Shadow, who looked concerned.

Vio shook his head slowly. "No I…" His eyes closed against his will, and he felt his muscles give out on him, dropping him forward, and right into Shadows arms. 'D-Damn it! I cant move!'

There was a gentle laughter in his ear. "My, my, Vio-Sensei~! I didn't take you for such a light-weight." The feeling of the arms around him changed, and Vio knew Shadow had picked him up. "You're really out, aren't you…?"

Vio wanted to say something, but couldn't. The music became really loud suddenly, and he could tell that Shadow was talking to someone, but he couldn't make out what was being said. 'Take me home Shadow…' He thought, hoping the older would do what he wanted anyway. 'I don't like being like this.'

The music dimmed down after a while when Shadow carried him somewhere else. Eventually he felt something soft underneath him and realized that Shadow had laid him on a bed. He wasn't sure if Shadow had taken him home, or if he had just found somewhere in the castle to lie him down, but he didn't really care. His conscience started to drift, until a hand touched his cheek. "Come one Vio. Its time to wake up." Shadows voice again, and he sounded even more worried. Vio felt bad, knowing Shadow had no idea what had happened. At least he felt sorry until that hand slid down his neck. "If you don't, I might just have to take advantage of the situation."

'You bastard!' Vio thought angrily. He wanted to jump up and tell Shadow that if he tried, he would be eating all his meals from then on out with a straw. However his lack of motor control made that impossible.

"Come on. I'm going to do it." Vio gasped involuntarily when fingers slid underneath his scrub top. "That's it."

'Does he think I'm faking or something?' Vio wondered, his body shaking as hands crawled up his chest, groping, stroking, playing with whatever skin they came into contact with. He felt insanely sensitive. Was it because he had no control? Or was that just the way he was? Fingers brushed the pink pads on his chest, and he moaned wantonly.

"Your so sensitive." Came the warm voice in his ear. There was hesitation, then Shadow swore, and Vio felt his shirt lifted up as far as it would go. Those hands continued to explore him filling him with the most pleasant tingling. Vio wasn't sure if he wanted to beg for more, or pummel his attacker.

Both thoughts evaporated, when a hot wet tongue was added to the mix. It swirled his nipple, before pulling it into the others mouth. Vio let out a groan, which he felt echoed in Shadows mouth against his skin. Goddesses did it feel good! He was getting harder by the second. Shadow moved to the other pink bud, giving it the same sensual treatment, before moving to suck on any skin. He no longer seemed interested in talking. He moved down, kissing his way to the blonde's belly button. His tongue thrusting in and out of that shallow hole repeatedly. Vio cried out, lost to everything, drowning in the pleasure Shadow was showing him.

At least until he felt the drawstrings on his scrubs come loose.

His muscles woke up, and he grabbed Shadows wrist, his eyes opening angrily. "Don't you dare."

Shadow jumped, pulling back with alarm. "Vio! You woke up." Vio was breathing hard, and it really hadn't helped his arousal, that the first sight he had seen was Shadow tonguing his belly button. It got worse when Shadow crawled back over him, licking his lips, with that dark, sexy, lust-filled look in his eyes. "Why don't you just go back to sleep."

"You'd better be joking." Vio growled in response. However as he said that, his muscles became weak again, and he couldn't hold on.

Shadow swallowed, his finger hooking on the bottoms. "I'll make you feel so good Vio. I'll make you feel unbelievable."

Vio shivered at that, but jumped when Shadow tugged on his clothes. "Shadow stop!" He squeaked, his voice breaking awkwardly.

Shadow chuckled. "Even if I stopped myself Vio, I can't possibly leave you like this." Vio cried, his head flinging back, and Shadows hand suddenly released his clothes, and wrapped around his pulsating length. "Look at how hard you've become. I'm not cruel."

"You are." Vio forced out, although his speech became limited when that hand began to move. How cruel Shadow was. Too make him feel that way, too make him want like that. Want what he had never wanted to want.

Shadow was so happy. He could feel how excited Vio was. The proof was right in his hand, twitching and soaking the scrubs. "You're so wet." He teased, trying to pull of the clothes.

Vio mustered up the energy to grab him one last time. "Shadow please!" He mustered. "I'm not r-ready for this…! If you force me I…" He couldn't manage anything past that, his eyes dropping closed, but it was enough for Shadow. He jumped back. Was he forcing him? He was. As flushed, and hard the smaller boy was, he was still saying no.

Shadow let go, moving away from him. 'Goddess… how badly did I just fuck up?'

….

'Ow!' Red thought silently at the quick prick to his ear. His hand tightened around Blues, but then it was over.

"You ok?" Blue asked concerned.

Red opened his eyes hesitantly. Then he smiled and nodded. "Good job kid." The shop owner said, patting him one the head, and handing him one of the lollypops that he kept around for the younger customers. "What do you think?" He held out a mirror.

Red took it, and smiled, seeing the two little red studs. "So cool!"

"Cool?" Blue asked, flicking the tip of his ear. "On you, I think it's more like 'cute'."

"You do?" Red looked again and shook his head. "Nope! They're cool!"

The other two laughed. "Alright, if you say so." Blue stood up and paid the man.

"I wouldn't change those for at least two weeks." The man warned. "And here is some things you'll need to take care of your ears." He pulled out a little bag of things, which Blue grabbed. "Have a nice night!"

They took each other's hand again, and left. Red bounced slightly as they went, and rubbing one of his new earrings. "I can't wait to show everyone!"

"Stop messing with it." Blue muttered, brushing his hand away. "Your ear is all red…"

"Is that bad?" Red asked, coming to a stop.

"No, its fine. It just looks like it hurts…" Red started to protest that he didn't feel a thing, but stopped when Blue leaned in close to kiss the lobe.

"Ah." Red blushed when Blue pulled away grinning. "You-You have to kiss the other one too!" He turned his head eagerly, tilting his ear towards him hopefully. Blue chuckled, taking Reds chin to hold him still, and kissed his neglected ear. Then, amused, he stuck out his tongue and ran it over the reddened skin, making Red jump. "B-Blue?"

Groaning slightly, Blue sucked the lower part of his lovers ear into his mouth, working it roughly. Red let out a strangled moan as his innocent request was taken advantage of, and his knees started to shake. Blue walked him back, till Red was pressed against the wall. The sweet skin intoxicating him, and Red quivered in his grasp making wonderful little sounds. Blue pulled away after a moment. "Satisfied?"

Red looked up at him with wide eye, and then slowly shook his head. "N-No. Now you have to do my other one that way too."

"Is that so?" Blue asked, turning his head again. However instead of repeating the action, he teased him by breathing hotly on the skin.

Red whimpered. "Blue can we go back to your place?" Blue pulled back and Red wrapped his arms around his neck. "I've still got a while before my parents expect me home. And I-I really…I really want to go to your apartment."

Blue smirked pulling him close. "That's what I want to hear."

.

.

.

Wow! I'm glad I wrote that! What about you? Did you like it? And speaking of what you think:

READ THIS IF YOU WANT ANOUTHER CHAPTER!

I'm not posting the next chapter until (well a: I finish it, and) I get enough comments! In like three chapters I've got major writers block, and I'm not sure where this story is going anymore! So I want your thoughts! What do you think is going to happen? What are you expecting? Please don't give me any ideas that you don't actually want me to use. And: don't have any idea, or want to make me have to think of things myself? I'm still not going to put up the next chapter if I don't have enough comments! So just leave me something! What you like so far, what you don't like so far. Anything!

(1) No underage-drinking kiddies! Hyrule has different drinking rules!

(2) Because the mall is open late night on holidays here. They just are!

(3) Yeah, some girl drugged a cup of punch then left it on the table with other cups of punch, planning to come back later and find it, without even bothering to mark it That's a good way to do that.

Comment!

LoZ © Not Me.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Argh! I'm gonna blow! Every time I turn around the notebook that I need is missing! Ah! This is the second time I need to write half a chapter from what I remember of it. Hopefully the notebook will show up again before I submit it, so I can make sure I didn't miss anything I wanted to include. Well, here ya go.

.

.

.

.

"That will be three rupees." Red said cheerfully holding out his hand. The boy dropped the rupees into his hand, grabbed his cookies and hurried off to class.

Emma laughed as he tossed the gems into the little black box. "We're doing great so far!" She praised. The two of them were in charge of the bake sale for Cooking Club. Everything was selling really fast, which was awesome, but because he had to be there right away, he hadn't gotten time to see Blue that morning.

"Aren't we?" He said, trying to be optimistic. He would be able to see Blue at some point in the day, wouldn't he?

"Oh I knew this bake sale was a good idea!" She bragged, flipping her hair. "By the way, I like your earrings. Did your parents take you?"

Red smiled, touching the studs for the hundredth time. "Not exactly. My dad saw them this morning, and said that they were nice, but I haven't seen my mother, and I'm slightly worried about it…" Emma rolled her eyes, and Red looked down, straightening up the display. Being as he wasn't paying attention, he didn't notice the next customer approaching them, or the way Emma suddenly stiffened with excitement.

"Hey Red." Came the cool voice that made his head snap. Blue was leaning on the table, giving him a grin. "What? No skirt today?"

Red felt his heart swell. He couldn't understand why that didn't ease up after a while. But he managed to hide his excitement behind a little pout. "No, that was only for Halloween."

Blue chuckled. "Well I guess that makes since." He didn't mind. The only reason he liked it was that it showed off Reds nice legs, but he still didn't like anyone else getting to see as much.

Emma suddenly pushed up against Reds side, trying to get into Blues line of sight. "Wow. Hi Blue-Kun! You were so totally awesome in Fridays game!"

Red faltered. There had been a game on Friday? Why hadn't Blue told him? Admittedly he wouldn't have been able to go because he was still grounded, but that wasn't the point.

Blue looked at Emma like he hadn't even noticed she was there. "Um, thanks." He said, although his thoughts were more along the lines of get-the-fuck-off-my-boyfriend-before-I-have-to-kill-you. Who the hell was she?

She squealed, moving away to motion to the products. "We're having a bake sale you know. Do you want something? I made these myself. By hand you know."

Red found himself annoyed. He wished that he could just tell her to stop hitting on his boyfriend.

Blue frowned, not looking too interested. "I don't really have a sweet tooth." He admitted, then caught Reds eye again. "Did you make anything?"

Red flushed. "Well I-I made the brownies, but I put one in your lunch for today, so you don't-"

Blue shook his head. "I'll take two of those then."

Emma smiled. "That will be one rupee." Blue handed her a blue rupee, and told her to keep the change, before turning back to Red.

"What time are you getting off?"

Red smiled sheepishly. "Well, um, not many of my club mates wanted to do this. They all had other things to do and-"

"In other words you're busy all day." Blue said with a bit of a scowl. Red apologized. "It's not your fault. It sounds to me like your club mates are slackers."

Emma popped into his sight again. "I volunteered to help!"

Blue looked annoyed for a second, and then gave her a big grin, and two thumbs up. Red giggled at the fake enthusiasm, but Emma tittered thinking it was real. "Anyway… I've got to go to practice. I'll see you later." He gave Red a longing look that made the boy blush.

"I'll see ya." Emma chirped, thinking that he was talking to her.

"Bye." Red said.

Blue hesitated, then grabbed his snack and walked off. Red sighed before Emma jumped him. "Wow! You really are friends with Blue!"

Red laughed nervously. "I've known him since kindergarten."

"You have got to put in a good word for me!" She exclaimed. "Just imagine how cool that would be! Me dating Blue! The Blue!" She fluttered.

Red winced. He didn't like that idea. At all. He had to look away. "Oh, well I think that he's already seeing someone right now."

She sighed. "I'm not surprised. All the good ones are taken." Red smiled and went back to work.

…..

"We don't have the budget for that!"

"We would if we just had the dance at the castle!"

"We can't have it at the castle!" Everyone at the table shrank back, while Green just sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

Student council meeting, and Zelda and Vaati were at it again. Both had gotten out of their seats, and were all but strangling each other. If they didn't clearly hate each other they would be in love. "And why can't we have it at the castle?" Zelda asked, crossing her arms. She had her hair pulled back with clips, and was wearing a pink dress. Zelda was actually the Princess (1) but had convinced her father at a young age that it would be a good experience for her to attend public school. She had been close to Green and the others since she started in second grade.

Vaati glared, putting his hands on his hips. "You have a bunch of parties at the castle! There's nothing special about it. The end of the year dance has to be special." Vaati was new to the area, but he and Zelda had developed almost an instant disliking for each other, although a big part of that seemed to be Greens fault.

He stood up. "Would you guys stop that? For once I would like to have a meeting where you two get along. Vaati, at least consider Zelda's idea. If we have it at the castle, we'd have more money to spend on the decorations and-"

Vaati turned to him eyes wide, and slightly hurt. "You want to do her idea, because you like her better than me! Your playing favorites!"

Green stepped back. "No. Vaati, no. You know it isn't like that, I-"

Zelda smirked. "Of course he likes me better. He's my boyfriend."

Green slumped back into his seat while the two went back to arguing. They were driving him insane. Just like at the party the night before. He'd been stuck playing cat and mouse the whole night. It appeared that they had both developed a crush on him. It was also the main reason why they both ended up on student council. Unfortunately for them, he didn't have any interest in either of them. Beyond friendship at least. At least Zelda's constant claim over him has keep away all other suitors that he didn't have an interest in either. Everyone except Vaati, who wouldn't be detoured by anything.

But sometimes…

The bell rang, and Green clapped his hands together. "Great meeting everyone! We'll meet again next week. Same time." He grabbed his backpack, and hurried out of the room before either of them managed to get their stuff together.

He sighed, walking down the hall passed all the kids filling out of the classrooms. Quite a few of them recognized him and waved. He smiled warmly at them and waved back, feeling tired. It was difficult to conduct the meetings with those two fighting all the time.

He walked into the office and smiled at the secretary. "Hello. Is Principle Ashei available?"

"In a minute." She said, putting down her book. "She is meeting with a new student today, but they should be done soon. How was the meeting?"

"Same as last time." He said, and her eyebrows went up. He decided not to elaborate, because she the same thing had been going on since the beginning of the year.

They must have been in there a while because he didn't even have the time to find a seat before the door opened and Ashei stepped out. "So I think that you will enjoy your time here, and if you have any more questions, you're more than welcome to come and ask."

Green was startled by how much white he saw next. Bright, clean, thin unfamiliar white pants with two slips down each side, with a pair of white leggings underneath. The student wore a white embroidered vest with a hood over a turtleneck, and fuzzy white boots. His hair was white too, but his skin was dark, really dark. Like he spend every hour of daylight in the sun. Green stared at the young man amazed.

The Principle handed the exotic new student a sheet of paper. "This is your class schedule." The student nodded once, very stiff and serious. "Miss. Anju, would you write out a pass he can give to his teachers?" Her eyes landed on Green as the secretary nodded, filling something out. "Ah, Green. How was the meeting today?"

The new student approached the front desk, and Green tensed. The foreigner was a few inches taller than him, and on closer inspection, Green realized that the other had similar features to himself. Just like Blue and Vio, except for the colorings, and the new boy wore a harder, more guarded expression then any of them usually wore. He turned to Green for a moment, and the blond gasped. Icy pupil-less eyes, with the slightest hint of blue stared back at him. They made him shivered pleasantly.

"Here you are." Miss. Anju said, handing him another slip of paper. "Just give this to all your teachers, and everything will be great. I hope you like it here."

"Thank you." He replied, turning to leave.

Jumping Greens hand shot out on its own to grab his sleeve. The new student looked at him. Green blinked, wondering what had come over him, and let go, holding out his hand instead. "Hello. I'm Green, class president. You're the new student?"

The taller boy looked at him, then hesitantly nodded. "Yes, I'm new here. My name is Spirit." (2) He grasped Greens hand firmly.

Green smiled warmly, his hands tingling where their skin touched. "Welcome."

Ashei looked between the two of them, then grabbed both of their shoulders. "This is perfect. Since you're already introduced, I don't think that there is anyone better to show you around school. What do you say Green? Take our new student under your wing, and show him the ropes?"

Green grinned, pleased with the prospect of spending more time with the new boy. "I would be honored. If you don't mind that is." He said directing his words at Spirit.

He nodded again. "Thank you very much for your assistance."

The principle nodded. "Then I don't want you two to be late to class. Green you can catch me up on the meeting after school?"

"Sure." He said. She ushered them out of the door, and Green looked at Spirit. "So, what class do you have first?"

Students walk around, quite a few of them stopping to look with wide eyes. Green wasn't surprised. It was imposable to miss the boy. Spirit looked down at his sheet. "I…believe I have math. In room…twenty seven?"

"Twenty seven? That's not a math room." Spirit handed him the schedule and he read it. 'He doesn't have math next, why did he…?' He started to laugh, and Spirit frowned. "Sorry about that. I forgot how confusing this was as a freshman. See here." He pointed at the paper, and shivered when the dark boy leaned in close.

Green quickly explained how it worked, and made a few comments about some of the teachers. When Spirit seemed to understand they started towards his class. "So did you just move here?"

"Yes." Spirit answered. "My father's work, sometimes it requires us to move. And he is needed here. For now."

Green smiled. Everyone was looking at them. Or more specifically Spirit, but he was too focused on his schedule to notice. "Where have you lived before now?"

"I've lived in many places. I've lived at Lake Hylia, spent a few months at Death Mountain… I've lived out as far as Termina. I used to live around this area when I was younger, but not close enough to attend any school that you would have gone too. For the past two and a half years, I've lived in the Gerudo Desert. It's the longest I've ever stayed in one place."

'The desert. That explains the clothes. And with his skin color, I'd be willing to bet that he has Gerudo blood somewhere.' He smiled. "That sounds like it was fun. What's it like living everywhere?"

Spirit thought about it for a while. "Quiet."

"Quiet?"

He nodded. "Well I was an outsider most of the places I went. Once people got over the racial barrier, we moved. So I didn't make too many friends."

Green looked at him. He didn't sound upset about it, but that sounded kind of lonely. "Well… you'll make a lot of friends here. And I'll be your first."

Spirit looked at him, and then smiled for the first time. Green inhaled and had to look away. "Thank you. And I think I will like my time here."

Green laughed nervously. "Well uh, a-and the best way to make more friends is to join a club. I always have some extra pamphlets on me, what are you interested in?"

The other lit up. "Religion. I'm very interested in the teachings of Nayru, Din, and Farore."

Green pulled a pamphlet out of his backpack. "Then you should join The Students of The Three." The other took it looking pleased. "I love clubs. And they look really good on your collage résumé. I'm part of student council, Heroes of Hyrule, that's a community service club, fencing, and I help out on both the school paper, and the yearbook."

The other nodded impressed. "Sounds like you're rather busy."

Green nodded. "All the time. Even on the weekends." He laughed. Being busy wasn't something he minded. In fact he preferred to always have something to do. But he stopped when he realized that saying that could make the new student hesitant to seek his company again. "But I'm never too busy if someone needs something. I always want to hang out with my friends, so don't worry about bothering me or anything."

They reached the room, and Green stopped indicating their arrival. Spirit nodded to him. "Thank you for your assistance Class President."

Green flushed, shaking his head. "Call me Green. Please. And I haven't gotten the chance to really show you around, so if you don't mind, I'll meet up with you after class."

Spirit was silent for a moment, and then smiled again. "Then after class."

…

"B-Blue! Stop! S-Someone could see!"

"Come one. Don't worry. No one uses this stairwell."

"Blue!"

Last period Red had been alone watching the almost empty table, when Blue had walked by, on his way back to class. Reds eyes had widened when he realized what was about to happen. Within seconds Blue had pulled him into the nearest stairwell, and attacked him.

"Mmm…" Blue muttered, pleased as always to hear Red calling his name. "Keep doing that." He ordered, pressing his knee between the boy's legs.

Red gasped, clutching his shirt. "B-Blu-nh-ah~!"

Blue chuckled. "You're so cute." He nipped the boy's ear.

Any protests Red was going to make faded in his throat when his body reacted to Blue. His hips jerked forward, rubbing against Blues firm leg. "Mgh! Ah!"

"Giving up already?" Blue asked with a smirk, pulling away to watch Red buck against the air and whimper. He grabbed the boys knees and lifted them up high and apart, pushing against him to keep him up. "How do you like this?" He began grinding against him.

The stairwell filled with the sounds of soft pants, gasps, and strangled cries. The two were so completely lost in each other, that they didn't hear the gentle sound of footsteps. "Blue~!" Red moaned, throwing back his head.

"Nayrus Harp!" (3)

Blue swore, his head swinging towards the top of the stairs. Reds face turned bright red as he looked up at Emma. Her eyes and mouth were opened wide in disbelief. "E-Emma!" Red shouted pushing at blues chest.

The girls stood there for a second, then turned and fled back the way she came. "I-I'm sorry!"

Red moaned in frustration as Blue set him on the ground. "Emma wait!" He called before realized that he wouldn't be able to catch her the way he was, and buried his faces in his hands. "Oh Blue! She saw us like that! I'm so embarrassed!"

Blue scowled. Partially because of his lovers distress, partially because he was sure that meant Red wouldn't let him finish. "It's all right, it's all right." He hugged the smaller boy from behind, gently nuzzling his head. "This is, what? The third time this has happened?"

Red looked at him with wide eyes. "And it keeps getting worse! I wouldn't mind if someone saw us kissing but this-!"

"I think this one went rather well."

"Blue!"

A bell rang signaling the end of school, and Red pulled away. "Red, please don't-"

"Sorry Blue." Red kissed him quickly, but stepped back when Blue tried to hold him. "I've got to sell the rest of the sweets. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He hurried back to the stand.

.

.

.

.

Ah, this chapter isn't all that great. Poor Blue, I don't mean to make you frustrated! :devilish: Well, mostly…

And Spirit was the winner! How flattered I am that people chose my(-ish) OC! Two things! One, I have to apologues that Sheik wasn't an option. He was supposed to be, but I might have forgotten…. About him, when I wrote the poll options. And two, I feel kind of bad, because after the results were in I got a bunch of votes for Vaati on . I wonder if he would have won… ah well.

(1) It's still Hyrule, and so there is still a monarchy.

(2) For anyone who doesn't know who Spirit is, go read TLR or my definitions page on Deviantart.

(3) I felt like exclaiming 'Goddesses' there both didn't fit, and is becoming repetitious. And since I've heard people call god items (Thor's Hammer!) I though that this would work just as well.

Comment

LoZ © Not me.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I have something that I wanted to say here, but I don't quite remember what it was. On to the show.

.

.

.

.

.

Red woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. Emma hadn't gone to club the day before, but he didn't think that she was the type to gossip. After all, he wouldn't run around telling people about her private affairs, so she wouldn't tell anyone about his. At least, he was pretty sure. Unbothered by his uncertainty he got dressed and had breakfast before heading outside to the bus stop.

"Good morning Red." Vio greeted, not looking up from his book.

"Morning!" Red replied cheerfully. "Where were you yesterday?" He asked, remembering his confusion at the smart boys absence the day before.

The reader sighed, looking up from his book with a shudder. "You know my mom drags me to that Post-Yaoi convention every year." He didn't mention that that was the first year his mother had actually given him the option of not going if he wanted, and he had chosen to go anyway. Anything to avoid seeing a certain someone right away.

Red laughed. That was Goto for you! "Well, I hope you at least had a little fun."

Vio turned to him with a blank expression. "Oh sure." He said in a dry voice. "A blast. Surrounded by hundreds of girls dressed as guys, making out with each other, and harassing me to make out with any/every random guy in the vicinity, all while animated gay porno blasted on a large screen overhead. Best day of my life." (1)

Red laughed nervously. "That bad huh?"

Vio sighed again, and then stopped, looking at him. "There is something different about you today. It could be that you're not noticeably limping any more, or perhaps those earrings you're sporting. I thought your mom didn't want you to get those."

Red smiled. "Blue got them for me. After the party."

"And your mom?"

Red bit his lip. "She… screamed." Vio laughed. "And she said that it was because Blue has brainwashed me. I think she might actually start to believe that."

"Maybe she does." Vio replyed truthfully.

Red worried about that. How had she ended up getting such a wrong impression? "She's never going to ungrounded me at this rate."

Vio patted him on the head. "Just keep working on her, and remember what I said befo-" He stopped, his eyes widening as he looked over Reds shoulder.

Red blinked, and would have turned around, if two hands hadn't suddenly covered his eyes preventing that action. "Guess who." Came a whisper, tickling the inside of his ear.

Red felt the sensation of déjà vu, but this time the touch, and the voice sent a warm shiver of pleasure up his spine. "Blue!" He exclaimed. The sophomore laughed, grinning widely when Red spun around and threw his arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

Blue poked him in the side, making him let go with a laugh. "I wanted to go to school with my boyfriend. Got a problem with that?"

Red shook his head, and Vio scoffed slightly. "I saw you walking up, but I didn't realize it was you until the last second. I'm not used to seeing you in anything other than shorts, or that basketball uniform you wear."

Confused Red pulled back. Blue was dressed differently. He was wearing jeans, and a blue hoodie with the brand name across the front. Blue glanced down at himself and shrugged. "I don't plan on practicing today, so it doesn't really matter what I wear, does it?" He bent down and gave his lover a deep but gentle kiss. Vio ducked behind his book to give them a little privacy.

Red shivered staring with half opened eyes when he pulled back. Blues hand touched his face, his thumb fondly stroking his cheek. "Why…why aren't you practicing today?"

"Does it matter?" He asked.

Vio coughed. "The bus is coming."

Blue tensed, releasing him to glare at the oncoming vehicle. Red tilted his head confused. "Blue? Is something wrong?" He glanced at Vio who shrugged.

"Nothings wrong." Came the tight answer.

"Yeah, that sounds truthful." Vio muttered as the bus came to a stop in front of them.

Blue let himself on first, making it obvious where he wanted to sit by plopping down in the front seat. Red sat next to him, not noticing that the rest of the bus ride was in complete silence.

"Did I-Did I do something wrong?" Red whispered to Vio when they got off the bus. Blue being quiet and uptight seemed to always have something to do with him.

"I don't know. What did you do?" He replied. Red just gave him a pathetic kind of look.

Blue got off the bus and grinned. Red perked up at once. He didn't really seem upset. "Ready?" They headed for the front door. "Red?" Blue said, becoming up tight again.

"Mm-hm?"

Blue sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "You still want to come out, right?"

Red smiled shyly. "Of course."

Blue let out a final sigh. "That's that then." Red frowned, opening his mouth to question him, but at that point they had already reached the door.

When they entered the doors, the change was extraordinary. The near overwhelming noise that filled the main lobby every morning went dead silent within seconds. All eyes turned on them. Vio walked in after, and stopped short. Red felt himself flush when so many sets of eyes landed on him. Eyes that were angry and bitter. 'W-What's going on?' He wondered, shrinking back into himself.

A couple of people started towards him, and he moved back worriedly. Were they angry at him? He didn't really have a chance to process what was going on before Blue stepped forward. The approchers stopped, their eyes widening as they recognized him. They had the same problem as Vio, being thrown off by the clothes. This time, they were the ones to shrink back.

"Red." Blue said calmly, his voice echoing well in the room. Red looked at him, his spirit lifting slightly. "Your hand." Red blinked, then lifted his left hand to see if there was something wrong with it. He didn't find anything, and jumped when Blues own hand slid over his, interlacing their fingers. Red blushed a little, and then more when Blue pulled him close, sweetly kissing the smaller boys digits one by one. He felt a gasp lodge in his throat, and couldn't manage anything other than a small squeak at his lovers action. Blue smiled at him happy, and slightly amused by the sound, then he turned and glared darkly at everyone else. He began leading Red towards their locker. Unexpectedly the crowd parted for them as they walked through.

Red gazed up lovingly at Blue, who suddenly seemed more interested in focusing on what was ahead, and then he looked down at their hands. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he hadn't missed the significance of Blues show. The basketball player had just confirmed to everyone that the two of them were together. Reds heart fluttered, as he laughed joyously. 'And he was so romantic about it!'

Blue looked at him confused, but Red just shook his head pressing closer to his side, and sighing blissfully. What did other people matter? He had Blue.

The taller boy flushed just slightly, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

…

'Red! What did you do?' Vio wondered in something akin to horror as he walked through the cafeteria. All day he had been hearing rumors about his two friends. Everything from suspiciously close to the truth, to mortifyingly inaccurate. It was ten times worse than the rumors that Ganondorf had started, and they only had one thing in common: That something was all Reds fault.

'I'm gone for one day, and the school goes berserk!' Vio huffed.

"Vio! Vio!"

He turned around, and saw Shadow running up to him. "Shadow? What's going on?"

The dark boy blinked, and then a huge smile came to his face. "Ah! Well, for once I don't even know." Someone bumped into him, and he looked around. "Ugh, lets go outside to talk ok?" He grabbed Vios arm.

Vio froze. He closed his eyes tight, and shivered as he practically felt the others hands sliding up his chest. In the confusion he had momentarily forgotten what had happened that night. The way the older teen had taken advantage of him. The main reason he hadn't been there the day before. His body tingled, and the place where Shadow touched him was hot. He wanted to pull away, or hit, or yell, or something, but he suddenly felt too weak to so much as voice his rejection.

Shadow didn't even notice, all to concerned with fighting his way through the crowd to the door. There was absolutely no one in the outside lunch area. Probably because it was getting cold, but for the sake of privacy it was a good place to be. He finally turned back to Vio with a grin only to find the other holding himself as far away as possible while still ensnared. "Vio, is something wrong?"

The blond refused to look at him. "Would you please let me go?" He whispered, failing to sound angry.

Shadow hesitated, and then slowly let go. "Yeah… sure…" He shoved his hands in his pockets. He knew Vio had forgotten for a second, and he had hopped that maybe what ever had afflicted him the other night had also wiped his memory. It did look like that was the case. "Look, about the party-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Vio interrupted, choosing a picnic table to stare at. "I just want to know what is going on."

The dark boy nodded. "All of my informants are giving me different stories." He answered. "And none of them match. From what I can gather, everyone has found out that Blue and Red are an item."

Vio scoffed, becoming a little more comfortable since they were onto a safe subject. "That's no surprise. Blue decided to come out in front of everyone this morning."

Shaking his head, Shadow pulled out his phone. "That cant be it. I started getting texts about it last night." He pulled on up and showed it to him. "Red told me one of his friends caught them yesterday, but he has no idea why everyone is so on edge about it. I think Blue knows, but he's refusing to tell me. Didn't you get anything?"

Vio hesitantly glanced at the cell, then way, the sight of Shadows hands making his pulse race. "No. My phone doesn't get text." He quietly moved over to the table he was looking at and sat down. Shadow did the same, putting just enough space between them that Vio didn't freak out. "I'm worried. The tension is so thick you could cut it. This could get really bad."

"No doubt." Shadow agreed leaning back. "Especially if Blue thinks that he can handle this on his own. I'm not worried about him, but he might put Red in harms way again."

Vio nodded. Blue did do that, didn't he? But it was a little hard to focus on their problem, when he had his own stuff to worry about. He glanced over at Shadow again, wondering if there was anyway to bring up the subject again without panicking himself. He frowned. 'Actually… I should be more uncomfortable now. I should be pissed at him and yet… why the hell don't I feel angry?' He couldn't believe the ideas of forgiveness that sprung into his head. 'J-Just because it… it felt good, or just because it was Shadow, doesn't mean I can just ignore the fact that he took advantage of me! …Right?' He bit his lip uncertain.

The door opened. "Shadow! Vio!" It was Green running up to them, being followed by a really noticeable guy.

Shadow saluted them. "How's it going?"

"Well it was going just fine until I got to school." Green crossed his arms, but looked more concerned them angry. "What is going on? The school is close to rioting! And everywhere I go I hear the names Blue and Red. What did they do?"

"Wouldn't we like to know." Shadow mumbled.

"I don't think that it was something they did." Vio corrected. "People just seem to be upset that Blue and Red are dating." He didn't care that the stranger heard him. No one was hiding it any more.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Green argued. "We have dozens of gays in this school. Really popular ones too. We have an Alliance. I could understand a few people, but the entire school?"

"That's where I keep reaching a dead end." Vio agreed.

"Who are Blue and Red?" The mysterious stranger asked.

Green smiled at him. "Two good friends of mine. I've a slew of things I could tell you about those two. Oh!" He turned back to them making introductions. "Spirit, this is Vio. And Shadow. Also friends of mine. We've been together forever. Guys this is Spirit. He's a new student here. Please take care of him if you see him around" Everyone exchanged greetings, and Green went on. "I'm thinking of calling a student council meeting to see if they have any idea what is going on… I might talk to the principle too."

Vio thought about it. 'There has to be a reason why everyone is upset about this. If it doesn't have to do with their sexuality, then it must have to do with something else.' He looked at Spirit. 'Who they are… Who is Blue and-' He stopped. "I got it."

Everyone looked at him. Shadow grinned. "That's my Vio."

"Well, what is it?" Green asked.

Vio ignored Shadows comment, and pointed a finger knowingly. "I was wrong earlier. People aren't mad because Blue and Red are dating. People are upset because Blue is seriously with Red."

The others remained clueless for a minute before slowly catching on. "That's my cleaver little Violet." Shadow teased, loving the pink that dusted his cheeks. "Of course that's it. The idiot is a walking problem, isn't he."

Green groaned rubbing his eyes. "I suppose there is no reason to get any teachers involved. They wont be of any help. I'm going to see if I can't calm some people down. Spirit do you want to help me?"

The boy with bleached hair looked at him, and nodded. They went inside and Shadow smirked. "Green has found himself a new little stalker. Although, from the looks of things he doesn't seem to mind all that much." He smiled at Vio. "I knew you would figure it out."

Vio flushed at the complement, but scowled. "Not that I can do anything about it. What is the point of knowing what is going on if I can't help?" He sighed. "What about you?"

"I'm going to make a few calls, but for the moment I think that's all even I can do." (2)

…

Red hurried through the halls with his head pulled down to his chest, hoping no one would notice him. All day, Blue had escorted him hand-in-hand to every one of his classes. He refused to leave until class has started, and showed up before the bell even rang. Him just being there had made everything ok.

But Blue hadn't shown up after the last bell. Red waited a few minutes, but realized Blue must have decided to go to practice after all, and he had no choice but to head to cooking club on his own. It was then that he really felt the anger being directed at him.

He reached the home eco. room where cooking club was held, and pushed open the door. Once again the room quieted, and he was so disappointed his ears drooped sadly. With the exception of Shadow, every one of his friends had avoided him. Every time he tried to talk to them, they apologized and said they had something else to do. He had hoped that it wasn't going to be the same in club. He glanced at Emma, but she was the only one who wasn't glaring at him and her head was bowed over her bowl.

Slowly he approached his spot, and put down his bag, slipping his apron over his head. The second he did, Rachel, the club president, stormed up to him. Red wilted even more as he remembered what she had said to him a few weeks before. He really liked cooking club. The girls were nice, usually, and he learned a lot of new recipes. It kind of hurt that there was no hope for him to continue. The girl came to a stop in front of him, looking him down with a sneer. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Red took a shaky breath. He had never been good at standing up for himself. That was one of the things he liked so much about Blue. He was able to say what he wanted, and didn't let anyone intimidate him. When he was around, Red felt stronger too. But Blue wasn't there, and Red had no idea what he should say or do. Rachel crossed her arms, and Red faltered again. "I… well I didn't-"

The door opened, and who should stroll into the room but Blue, looking cool as ever. Rachel turned to him about to shout, then smiled widely. The other girls did the same. "Sorry I'm late. My teacher would just not let me leave."

"Blue-Kun." Rachel gasped, touching her chest with a flattered expression. "Hello. What are you doing all the way up here? In our little club?" She batted her eyes at him.

Blue grinned, sitting on top of one of the desks. "I thought I would come visit Red for a while." He looked at his boyfriend and winked.

Red beamed. He felt bad that Blue had arrived only see him get kicked out, but with him right there, Red was sure he could take it.

However when he turned back to receive the final blow, Rachel had backed away. "Well, you're always welcome here Blue. Red, we're making pound cake today. Page sixty four, and only ¼ of the recipe." She went back to her station.

Blues eyes narrowed as she walked away. 'Bitch.' He thought. 'You wont do anything to him while I'm here, will you? He loves this and I'm not going to let him lose this too.' He watched Red look over at him, confused by the girl's inaction, then finish tying his cute little apron and open his cookbook. Blue sighed. 'He doesn't even know what is going on, and its not fair to him. Its all my fault.'

Freshman year had been about doing all the things he thought he needed to do. He had dated at least half of the female population, and broken up with all of them. He had become one of the most popular kids in school, by becoming the basketball star. And he had made some bad choices and gotten on the wrong side of some very significant people. As a result, when everyone found out about the two of them, his enemies realized they had a much easier target, his exes had become bitter jealous, and his fans were simply angry that he was going to be distracted. Anyone else that was ticked was just going with the flow. It had taken him forever to sort through all the texts that he had gotten (from each category) and figure out what the hell was going on, or what was going to happen. And of course, he was determined to protect Red from another of his stupid mistakes.

He watched his small lover prepare the ingredients he needed, and mentally cringed. He was terrified of what would happen if the wrong person caught Red alone. He had enough to worry about with just Ganon after him. With everything that had happene because they were friends, he couldn't imagine what was likely to happen now that they were official together. 'I have to be careful with him. I have too. Red…' He sighed.

The boy looked up, and Blue realized he had said his name out loud. Red set down his bowl carefully, and walked over to him. "Is something wrong Blue?" He asked sweetly.

Blue started at him for a moment, then gently grabbed the hair by his ear, and pulled him close. Red was confused, pleased, but confused, until Blue tenderly placed a kiss on his forehead, making all the girls in the room gasp angrily. "Nothing is wrong." Blue chuckled moving to Reds ear while the boy turned scarlet. "It just excites me to be able to claim you as mine in front of everyone." He pulled back. "My Red."

The blush got even darker and Red backed away with a happy-nervous giggle. "O-Ok" He spun around and knocked over a chair by accident. "Ee! Oops." He picked it up and hurried back to his spot, where he proceeded to bump into the stove and almost knock everything over. "Ah!"

Blue laughed, thinking how cute he was. Red tried to calm down and Blue went back to his thoughts. 'I cant let anyone hurt him any more. I will protect him.' (3)

.

.

.

.

.

DRAMA! I know it's really dramatic, but I love drama and: DAMN! This chapter was fun to write. I know it isn't a hundred percent like how things would happen in real life, but its fiction. Better yet, its fanfiction. And I'm in charge! If I want their school to be spastically awesome (or horrible depending on how you look at it), then it is.

And I tried to be clear, but if I wasn't and no one actually got why everyone is pissed, please ask, I'll try and be more clear…

(1) Would be the best day of MY life.

(2) Shadow, Blue, and Green are really connected…

(3) Oh Blue. If only things were that simple.

Comment!

LoZ © Not me.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry this took so long (how many times have I said that…?), but this is mostly a filler chapter. I realized when I finished the last chapter that I needed one more between that one and the next one, so I wrote this. (...forwarning, this chapter sucks.)

.

.

"Mr. Blue." The teacher complained, turning to glare at the boy who _still_ did not belong in her classroom. "Would you kindly return to your own class now?" It had been a week since she heard the rumors of the basketball star dating one of her students, which meant it had been a week since the boy had started showing up, and not leaving until long past the bell.

Blue looked over from where he was sitting on Red's desk. "But I'm already late. A few more minutes wont hurt." The women looked like she was going to throw the eraser at his head.

His little boyfriend, Red pouted up at him from his seat. "Blue, you should get to class. You're going to get detention." He loved that Blue never wanted to leave, but it really didn't look good on his school records to be late to every single class and get detention.

Blue just shrugged it off. "So? What do I care?"

Shadow reached over and shoved him off, nearly making the moron face-plant. "_**So**_ if you get detention you'll no longer be of any use to him. Who will walk him to class, and carry his things and be a good little wife?" Blue turned rather red at that while Red gasped out that it wasn't true. Shadow cut them both off by slinging an arm around his seat mates neck. "Don't worry about your little boy-toy here." He slid a finger suggestively down Reds neck. "I'll take good care of him."

Some logical part of Blue's brain told him Shadow was just messing with him… but he had never been one to listen to logic. "You're only going to get one warning Shadow." He said, insanely pleased with the intimidating sound his knuckles made when he cracked them. "_Hands. Off_."

Shadow's grin widened and he leaned down to rub his head against Red's. His suggestive tease was interrupted when Blue reached over and began throttling him.

"Blue!"

"Bastard!"

A ruler smashed into the chalkboard and everyone jumped. "I'm getting tired of this!" The teacher exclaimed with the air of someone you did not want to piss off. "Blue, so help me, if you don't get out of here right now, I don't care what your coach says, I will give you detention until you **graduate**!"

Blue released his victim quickly. "Fine." He said right away. Then his expression turned to a grin. "I'll see you after class." He whispered to his lover, and not caring that everyone was watching (or maybe because everyone was watching), he swooped down planting a big kiss on Reds sweet pink mouth.

"Out!" The teacher hollered as Reds face exploded with color. A week on near non-stop PDA and he still wasn't used to it. Blue fled the room whistling happily the whole while.

Once he was gone the teacher turned back to the board, and Reds blush was accompanied by a blissful smile. Everyone in the room was staring but he remained oblivious to it all. "My my." Shadow teased in a hush. "Your boyfriend is beside himself with happiness."

The smaller boy turned to him beaming. Even he noticed what a good mood Blue was in lately, and how thrilled he was at each chance he got to show off that they were together.

But...

Despite Blue had been acting strange. He wasn't interested in talking about anything school related. There were times when he would show up in a bad mood. As far as Red was aware he hadn't gone to a single practice. And despite their new open relationship, Blue seemed to be restraining himself when they were along together. Blue insited he was fine, but Red wasn't so sure.

Shadow noticed the droop in his expression and touched his shoulder. "What about you?" Red looked at him confused. "I know you Red. Just because you're smiling, doesn't mean you're happy. Has someone managed to herass you?"

Red shook his head. "No. No one even talks to me besides you and the others." He sighed. "I… do get a little lonely in some of my classes."

"No one?"

"No one even asks to borrow paper."

Shadow frowned. Blue could walk him to every class, but it really was impossible to protect him from everything. He crossed his arms. "Forget about anyone else then. They're all jerks if they're bothered by this."

Red looked like he wanted to agrue, but couldn't come up with the words. Maybe because some part of him agreed. Instead he looked ahead. "I hope no one is treating Blue like that." He shivered. Could that have something to do with the way he was behayving?

Shadow scoffed. "Not likely. Nobody would _dare_ to treat Blue like that. Don't worry about him."

Red shook his head. "I can help it."

Shadow smirked. "Well try. I'm sure he doesn't want you worried when he's so happy."

…..

Green jogged down the hall looking around. It was second block and he'd just pasted Spirit's classroom with the idea of just seeing him before the next class. He'd expected to find the new student waiting for him, like normal, and was disappointed that that wasn't the case. He noticed a white-clad figure ahead of him, and sprinted forward. "Spirit!" He called, stopping when he reached his side. "Hey. You left."

The exotic newcomer looked at him without a trace of the confusion that ran through his mind. "You said this morning that you would be busy today. I assumed that meant I woulden't be able to see you." He adjusted his bag so that it was more comfortable. "Did I misunderstand?"

Green looked off with a silly grin. Something about him was really cute. "I get a few minutes in between." He said, his thoughts drifting to the ever-growing pile of things he needed to get done. "It's nothing big, I just wanted to see you." He looked back and was rewarded with a very small, amused smile.

"I see."

His stomach flip-floped again in that pleasant way. The older boy had a habit of making his heart race every time he flashed that rare smile. He shook his head to clear it. "Um, but there was... something I wanted to do... Ah! Someone I want you to meet." He looked around, knowing the other was always nearby when he needed him. "Someone I think you might get along with. He's told me he's in some of your classes already and he is always a great help."

"Are you talking about me?" Came a very familiar voice.

Green looked over at the blond boy who had practically appeared on Spirits right and grinned. One of his closest friends, and by far his most valuable asset. "You're right on time. Spirit, I'd like you to meet Sheik." (1)

The third member nodded. His own appearance was about as exotic as Spirit's. With dark blood-red eyes, his skin almost as tan, and most of his slender body wrapped up in bandages or extra cloth. The garb was very traditionally, and it was clear to anyone that could recognize it that he had a strong Sheikan heritage. Over his wrappings he wore a pair of dark blue slacks, and a blue shirt with the symbol of his ansestory. Even his head was wrapped, and a cowel covered his face, except for his piercing eyes. He was clearly proud to be part of the lost race and followed their traditions to the letter.

If Spirit was surprised by either the sudden manifestation, or the boys physical appearance, he didn't show it. He nodded back in greeting. "Green tells me you are in my class. I have never noticed you."

"I'm pleased." He admitted in a strong voice that sounded clearly while still being soft. "Although I've noticed you."

Green nodded to himself. He thought their personalitys worked well together. They were both quiet, good listeners, and sometimes difficult to read. Their personalitys were compatable. 'I just hope they have something in common.'

Sheik looked at the Green then addressed Spirit again. "I'm in student council as well. I'm the secretary, so I'm not be as busy as Green is. Since he's introduced us, please feel free to rely on me."

Spirit nodded. "Should the need arise, I will."

Green almost couldn't contain his warm amusment. 'They even talk alike!' He felt rather proud of his match up. The two of them would get along fine. "Good! Now you know eachother." The other two looked at him expectatly. "Why don't you get to know each other, and I'll get out of your hair!"

Sheik narrowed his eyes in a calculating way. "In other words, you really do have other things to do."

Green flinched, then laughed nervously. "What! No! Why would you say that?"

"You are very easy to read Green." Spirit replied for him. Anyone could see that.

He hung his head. Another similarity: they could both read him like a book. "Ok, ok. But its just a little. I'll be done by lunch." He turned back the way they were coming from. "You two get along, and we'll eat together." He waved a little, then rushed off to get his work done.

...

Shadow entered the cafeteria, looking around for his beautiful Sensei. It was too cold to eat outside so he was sure the boy would be there. People buzzed around the room obscuring his vision. But his eyes darted to the tables with the least people at them, and he spotted him in to time.

"Hey Vio." He said walking up behind him.

The blond completely froze up for a moment and Shadow felt the guilt and disappointment stir in his stomach. He was trying as hard as he could, but he couldn't seem to make any head way in getting Vio's forgiveness. The only thing giving him hope was that the bookworm had made it clear he would tolerate Shadow in his presence to try earning back his favor.

After a small shake Vio looked over his shoulder with bored eyes, before returning to the consumption of his sandwich. "Shadow."

"Mind if I sit down?" Shadow asked, trying to lighten the mood by sitting down before he could answer.

"I cant stop you can I?" Came the same sort of short reply he'd been getting all week.

"Only if you really want too." Shadow told him sesnerly.

The booklover glared to the side, but ignored him.

Shadow pouted, opening his own lunch. 'Maybe my gift is a bad idea.' He thought dejected Vio could get angry thinking Shadow was attempting to buy his forgiveness. Which was only a little true. He was hoping it would help, but he'd been looking for weeks for the perfect 'first gift' to get him as boyfriends. The fact that he found it smack in the middle of fixing his biggest mistake, was purely a coincidence. He started to eat quitely.

'Damn it Shadow...!' Vio thought, struggling to maintain his cold indifference without looking suspishios. His heart was pounding! Why the hell did Shadows presence affect him so much? His ears strained to hear Shadows breath, his fingers itched to grab hold of his him, he wanted to bury his nose in Shadows shirt and inhale that scent that was unikly him.

'Stop that!' He snapped at his hormones. He didn't care how his body was reacting he couldn't have Shadow know he'd been forgiven. And he refused to let him know ezactly how close he was to winning their little deal. 'He hasn't caught me yet.' He thought, ignoting the way his heart spasmed with longing when Shadow accedentaly brushed against him. 'And just because I've forgiven him, doesn't mean I'm not going to punish him. I cant let him think he can do that again.'

Se he continued pretending while Shadow tried in vain to start a conversation.

'I cant tell exactly how angry he is.' Shadow thought. Vio wasn't always angry when he said he was. He'd always benn that way. Of all of his friends he had to have fall for the one that was the hardest to read. Shadow smirked. 'But thats one of the things I love that about him. He keeps me on my toes.'

Desiding that was as good an opertunity as he was going to get, he reached into his bag acting like he'd just remembered. "Oh yeah, Vio. I was in this old book shop yesterday, and saw something that made me think of you." Blue eyes widened as Shadow placed an old leather bound book on the table and slid over to him. The pages were yellow and stiff with age, and the leather was worn out. "The owner told me it's a first hand account from someone from the Great War."

The face that turned to him was priceless and it took every ounce of will power to not grin like an idiot. He knew Vio loved history, but specifically the part of history not everyone knew. First hand accounts covered that perfectly. He pushed the volume closer until he picked it up.

"Shadow!" Vio exclaimed excited, flipping it open. The words were faded, and in a much older text, meaning he would even have to translate it! Information was all the sweeter when he had to work for it. "I can never find this kind of stuff!"

Shadows felt like a part of his soul died happy. "Well, if you like it that much, you can have it." He teased, as though he hadn't intended to give it to him from the very beginning.

Vio felt his nerves ring, and looked at the boy. What were the odds that Shadow would find his favorite type of book, in its rarity, right in the middle of their fight? It wasn't like Shadow was known for prowling bookstores like he was. He put it down and slid it back, his excited half crying out in disbelief. "I can't accept this." He said.

Shadow winced at the regection. "Why not?"

"I don't want it."

"Lier."

Vio held his head up. "You can't win me over with gifts Shadow."

"I know that. I just wanted to get you something thats all." He crossed his arms. "I didn't even spend that much on it. I found it in a second hand store. Don't you trust me at all?"

"After that night?"

Ouch.

Shadow looked away. "Couldn't... you just forget that night happened?"

Vio glared. "I couldn't forget something like that Shadow!" He stood up and nearly lost his balance when Shadow grabbed his arm not letting him go. "What was going to happen if I hadn't stopped you?"

Shadow looked almost angry at that question. "You don't think I was going to go all the way with you, do you?" He eyes were dark. "You were unconscience!" He'd lost himself a little when he had Vio at his mercy, but to have the boy trust him so little that he thought he would rape him-! "I was just going to get you off." Vio blushed hard. "I know that was wrong too, but I..." he stood up. "I was weak. I'm alway weak around you." He touched the smaller boys cheek, pulling him a little closer, begging to be forgiven. Neither of them noticed that half the cafeteria was watching, straining to try and hear what they were talking about. After a moment he watched Vio's eyes soften, before the boy jerked away and looking just as annoyed as before.

"You're also have quite a silver tongue Shadow. I have no idea when I'm supposed to believe you." He picked up the book that had been discarded on the table and waved it at him. "I wont accept this." He repeated. "However..." He was sure he was blushing again. "I am going to borrow it, since it looks so good." And without another word he turned and walked away.

Shadow watched him leave, tasting a sweet hint of victory on his tongue.

...

***BRIIII! BRIIIII! BRIIII!***

Blue looked up with a grin. 'Yes! A fire drill!'

Half the kids in his class let out a cheer and rushed the door. He grabbed his hoodie, and hurried out with the rest who looked somewhat unamused. It was colder out then he expected. t was gettting pretty late in the season. He wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing soon. Winter was right around the corner and not trying to hide. He cheacked in with his teacher, then looked around for anyone he knew (and acctually _wanted _ to talk to).

The first person he noticed Green. The second the boy he happened to be hanging on: _HIS_ boyfriend! a "Green you bastered! What do you think you're doing!" He stormed over and ripped the two apart jealously.

Green threw up his hands innocently. "Nothing! Use your eyes Blue! I was just helping him out!"

Blue continued to glared but Red popped in between them grabbing his sleeve. "He's right Blue! Its my fault." Red must have been in the middle of gym class when the bell went off, because he was dressed in a tee-shirt and shorts, shivering at the cold. "Green was just helping."

Blue looked at him and quickly pulled his hoodie off, forcing it over Reds head. "Jeez! What was your teacher thinking? You're freezing!" He smirked satisfyed when Red got his arms through the sleeves. "My turn now." He said wrapping his arms around the boys waist and pulling him in close.

"Eep! Blue!" Red exclaimed with a laugh. They both instantly got lost in their own little world that was just for them. Green smiled at how cute they were, ignoring his own jelaousy, and the three of them simaltaniously ignored anyone looking their way. "Are you really trying to warm me up or are you trying to tickle me?"

Blue grinned, whispering hotly into his ear. "Something else."

Red blushed. "Blue!" He turned around to hit him playfully only to be pulled up into a deep kiss. "Mm! Mmm..." He relaxed, while Green pouted with envy.

"I suppose you two are taken care of." He grumbled, knowing neither of them were paying attention to him any more. "I'll see ya later." He turned and walked off in search of someone who might desire his company.

They parted slowly, knowing they couldn't go any farther in that crowd. "Are you having a good day so far?" Blue asked, smiling.

Red melted. "Any day with you in it is a good day." (2)

Blue kissed him again. "Don't temp me Red. I know you don't want me to lose it now."

Red laughed again, leaning against him. "Actually I really have had a good day. Some of my friends started talking to me again."

Blue frowned at that. He knew all about how those assholes had been treating his little Red, and there was nothing he'd like more then to give them what they had coming. "I don't like them."

Red pulled back and glared a little. "Stop that! You don't even know who I'm talking about!"

"I know if they didn't want to talk to you before, they aren't worth it now."

Red pouted. "They're just kids Blue. They were scared of upsetting other people. I don't blame them."

"You don't blame anyone, for anything!"

Red leaned up and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Don't get upset Blue. You'll get wrinkles." Blue arched an eyebrow, chuckling when Red kissed him on the nose. To show his approval he lowered his head and sucked on his lovers neck. "Ngh- Stop it Blue~! I'm all sweaty~!"

"Mm, I know, you taste salty." he licked him. "Salty and sweet."

"Blu~ue!"

The bell stopped ringing, and the teachers shouted for everyone to head back in. "Crap..." Blue grumbled, biting him. Red jumped, shivering. "We'll pick this up later right?"

Red nodded slowly, wondering how he was possably going to get through the rest of his classes. "Yeah, ok..." Blue grabbed his hand and led him to the door. "Wait, your sweater-"

Blue kissed him again. "Keep it. It looks better on you anyway." They engaged in a final kiss at the gym doors, before Blue ran off.

Red sighed, scrunching his shoulders and burying his nose in the newly obtained clothes. 'It…it smells like Blue.' He thought, practically melting where he stood.

.

.

...Actually this is a little better after the second edit.

(1) Introducing Sheik! I felt bad that I completely forgot to put him in the poll, so I desided to give him a semi-large role in Green-Spirits plot… Then I started playing around with that… and thought maybe- just maybe!- I might throw them into a threesome. *shrug* The psudo-plot works either way so I don't really know which way to go. So I thought I would leave it up to you guys! I'm not going to make a poll this time because I don't want numbers, I want PASSION! Tell me what YOU want, and whichever side gets the best arguments (or whatever) wins.

(2) So sappy…

Comment/convince me!

LoZ © Not me.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Wow… how is it… that only one person opposed, and she made the best argument…? Honestly, I read it and I was like "Oh crap! She's right!" HOWEVER! I wanted passion, and she didn't particularly seem to care. So, the threesome wins! HI-ZA! Fair warning, just because I made them a threesome couple, doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going to give them a sex scene. I MIGHT still, but based on the plot ("_There's PLOT?") _there probably wont be enough time. There is however a sequel/long side-story coming after this, probably, and there will definitely be one+ in there so…

* * *

The next week followed an almost identical pattern. Blue took Red too every class and club meeting, forgoing basketball practice. The angry, hateful rumors started to settle down, as those not directly involved with either of them got bored. Mostly thanks to Blue and his team, Green and student council, and Shadow, with his mysterious connections. Some more of Red's friends even started talking to him again.

However the tension was still there. Everyone could feel it. The looks still came when Red walked down the hallway and some classes became harder as the teachers got caught up with what was going on. Some of them disapproved, because of general homophobia, and some because the entire thing had caused such a disturbance in the school, and in their class.

Everyone felt like _something_ was going to happen.

Hopefully they were wrong.

…..

Green sighed, dropping the paper on the desk. "I'm going to give up." He said. "I say we lock the two of them in a cage and whoever survives wins."

Sheik arched a delicate eyebrow at Greens new solution to the Vaati-Zelda issue. "I don't believe that would be wise." He stated, closing his little notebook with a snap. The two of them were sitting in the student council room, while Green worked on some things.

"And why not?" He asked, dropping his head to the desk.

"Because the Princess's secret service would stop you if you tried. And I doubt they would be pleasant about it."

Green pouted. "I mean that as a metaphor." He shivered. "And make sure your buddies know that!"

Sheik was one of Zelda's personal bodyguards. Or more like her right-hand man. He was also her cousin, as the Sheikah tribe had married into the royal family at one point in history. There were actually quite a few of her guardians that stayed hidden around the school. Green knew about all of them through Sheik, even though he wasn't supposed too.

Sheik was his right-hand man as well.

"I'm going to go make copies of these now." Green said, getting up. "Looks like I'm going to miss lunch today as well."

Sheik nodded. "I'll keep you company."

"Rejected!" The red-eyed boy looked over again. "You eat. That's an order." He winked then disappeared into the backroom.

The darker boy inhaled slightly before going back to work, not acknowledging the heat that come to his cheeks. Sometimes he was more thankful for his cowl then others.

The door opened and in walked the new student to the school, still garbed in pure white, which looked best on him. "Pardon my intrusion." He said, with a slight bow.

"No intrusion." Sheik said, looking over at him. The darker-skinned male seemed to take that as an invitation to walk over and observe what he was doing. Normally Sheik would have prevented anything like that, but he didn't. There were every few people he allowed to do things like read over his shoulder. Zelda was one of them; Green another. Spirit had rather quickly gained entry to that list as well.

He glanced at the other. He wondered if it was because of Greens interest in them becoming friends, or because he had spent more quality time with him in the last week then he had with most of the people he knew in years, that made him not mind the other students presence.

"The others aren't here." He said, allowing no emotional coloring to his voice as he finished. "Green is in the back."

"Is he busy? Does he plan too eat?"

"No."

Spirit nodded, his almost white eyes seeming to look though him for a minute. Then he turned and started to walk away. "In that case, I shall see you later."

"Where are you going?" Sheik asked quickly confused.

"I don't wish to bother him if he is busy. Nor you, since I assume you are going to help him. I will eat alone."

Sheik nodded slowly. He liked the fact that Spirit wasn't to forceful to take Greens attention when the other was doing something important. Especially when Green seemed to want to give him quite a lot. However, that being said… "Wait for him. If it's you, Green wont mind the bother."

"But I'll still be bothering him." He argued as the Sheikah descendent approached him. "If he's dealing with something that I can not help with, then I should stay out of the way."

Sheik simply grabbed his shoulders and steered him to a chair. "Your too considerate. Sit. If you only bother him when he isn't busy, you'll never see each other." He slipped some papers into a folder, muttering to himself. "He wouldn't like that…"

Spirit obeyed, watching him with interest. Sheik had made for a good ally, and a rather quick friend. He knew what he needed to know, and if there was anything he didn't know he would know within an hour. When Green wasn't around, the pseudo-ninja would appear as though he had been there the whole time and keep him company. Although Spirit had yet to determine if that was of his own accord or if he only did so by order.

He found it strange that he had come to like both boys in such a short time. After all, he had never been particularly good at making friends in the first place. His father said that was because he was so hard to read that no one knew what he was thinking. Green and Sheik didn't seem to have that sort of problem with him.

"Did anything happen in last nights council meeting?" Spirit asked resting his head on his hands, wondering how long it would take.

"You ask me that every day." Sheik pointed out. "Why don't you just join?"

"I'm not interested in joining."

Sheik arched an eyebrow. "You're just interested in what Green was doing." He suggested.

Spirit nodded. "And you."

Sheik nodded, making an unconvinced noise in the back of his throat. The back door opened and Green exited. His face lit up when he saw the room addition.

"Spirit!" He cheered, absolutely beaming. "I didn't know you were coming."

Spirit smiled back softly. "I wanted to see you."

Green blushed, laughing to hide his embarrassment. "Oh you don't say! Hahaha!"

Spirit stood up. "However Sheik informed me that you were too busy."

Green looked over and was a little surprised to see Sheik still standing there. The boy preferred to interact one-on-one and would usually disappear (unless he was needed) when there was more then one other person. '…That must mean that Sheik is comfortable around Spirit. That was quicker then I expected.' He felt strangely annoyed by that.

"So I will be leaving now."

Green pouted. "Is that so?" He looked up at the clock. "I suppose we have to get to our next classes don't we? I'll have to came back here for lunch though." He grabbed his hair. "Argh! How annoying!"

The other two smiled at him amused. Then Sheik looked over. "Spirit. Would you mind joining me for lunch today? Green has actually refused my assistance."

Spirit looked at them both and then nodded. "I would enjoy that very much." He walked out the door.

Sheik looked at Green again. "I shall head to class. Make sure you're not late." He left as well.

Green watched them both leave and waited until the door clicked closed before the smile fell off his face.

Didn't they seem… more comfortable then they should…?

He slumped into his chair and chewed on his pointer finger uneasily. 'I… might have made a mistake…' He thought. The other two… _did_ have a lot in common. '…ngh…'

The speaker buzzed overhead. "ATTENTION PLEASE. RED, PLEASE REPORT TO THE LOWER OFFICE. RED TO THE LOWER OFFICE. THANK YOU."

Green looked up. 'Red…?'

….

Red looked up. "Me…?"

The teacher looked annoyed, but waved him away. "Be quick about it."

Red left his bag and hurried off. No body bothered him as he headed to the lower office, or the gym office. He knocked on the first door he came too, and a voice told him to enter.

He opened the door and poked his head inside. The room was much smaller then a classroom, and rather dimly lit. Coach Impa sat at the desk with her arms crossed. "Come in and take a seat." She told him.

Red almost tiptoed inside, because she sounded agitated. "Is something wrong?" He asked, sitting across from her. The door closed on its own, startling him, and washing the room into a dim light.

"Yes." She answered immediately. "Something is very wrong."

Red swallowed, looking down nervously. Had he done something? Was it about the rumors? Was he in trouble? He waited for the women to continue or elaborate, but she just waited. "Mm, well… w-what's wrong?" He prompted shyly.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Red blinked. Actually he did want to tell her about what had been happening. It wasn't like he had had a chance to talk to his own parents about it, and it was always a good idea to seek an adults opinion. But Blue told him that everything was going to be fine. "No. Nothing I can think of."

She sighed, looking away. "Blue has a much better poker face then you; did you know that?" Red flushed, and nodded slowly. "Were you at last nights game?" (1)

"I didn't even know there was a game last night." Red replied, wondering why Blue hadn't mentioned it too him. Probably because he was still grounded and Blue hadn't wanted him to feel bad that he couldn't go.

"Then you don't know what happened." Red shook his head.

"We lost."

The boy's eyes widened.

"For the first time since your boyfriend joined the team. Not only did we lose, but we were crushed."

Red gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry! Its because he hasn't been going to practice isn't it?" He knew it. "I've been distracting him; I didn't mean too. I'll talk too him. I'm sure this is a one-time thing. Blue loves basketball."

"He quit the team."

Red blinked, before rubbing his ears, knowing he had misheard something. "Wait, who quit?"

The women's eyes darkened. "Blue has quit the basketball team."

"EHH?" Red jumped out of his seat. "No! That cant be right! Basketball is his passion! He wouldn't quit! Why would he!"

She nodded. "I was surprised. Do you know what he said when I asked him why he was leaving?" She didn't wait for his answer. "He looked me dead in the eye, with the most serious look I've ever seen and said 'Red's more important'." She looked even more annoyed, crossing her hands in front of her face and resting her elbows on the table. "Very romantic of him…"

Red's head dropped, suddenly becoming flushed with an anger not quite becoming of him. His hands fisted at his side.

'He…He quit because of me? Too protect me! He isn't allowed to do that!' He forced a smile onto his face and looked at the coach. "Haha! Coach Impa! Blue has such an odd sense of humor, haven't you noticed yet? That sort of thing was only a joke."

This time the white-haired women across from him grinned. "I knew I was right about you." She said, sounding almost proud. Then looked off to the side with a flippant air. "Unfortunately, by school rules, he has to come back and retract his statement before I submit my report after school today. It would be pretty bad if his fans heard about this little 'joke'."

"Don't worry, he will." Red promised. "Do you happen to know what class he is in now?"

…

Blue sighed for the hundredth time since he quit the team. It was one thing to ditch practice, but now that it was official, he didn't even have the _option_ to go to the gym and practice. It made him feel bored at times like that. At least the extra time with Red made up for it. He couldn't wait for the end of class.

"Excuse me?"

Blue lifted his head, turning towards his favorite little voice. 'Red?'

The boy stood in the doorway looking at the teacher. "May I borrow Blue for a minute?" He asked. "It's a basketball thing."

Blue smirked, standing up with out waiting for the teacher's permission. It would be a few days before everyone was caught up and that excuse no longer worked. The teacher grumbled under his breath, but didn't stop him from leaving.

Once they were out and the door was closed Blue smiled at his lover. "Lying to get me out of class Red? How naughty."

Red wasn't amused. Instead he completely ignored him continuing around the corner, with Blue following. Once he was sure no one was there he spun around, crossed his arms, and glared. "I wont let you do it Blue."

Blue chuckled. The little boy might have looked threatening… if he didn't look quite so cute. His cheeks bright red, and his chest puffed out trying to be intimidating. "You're not going to let me do what?" He asked, catching a jutted chin. "Because all I want to do right now is kiss you."

Red startled, then turned his head sharply, breaking the contact. "I wont let you do that either! I'm not joking Blue! I'm mad at you. I am _very_ mad at you!"

Blue faltered. "Ok, you're serious… what did I do?"

Red glared, stepping back when he tried to touch him. "You know what you did."

Blue blinked, then scowled of to the side. "Din damnit Impa."

"Blue!"

"Is that what you were called down for?"

"Yes."

A scoffed. "She wasn't supposed to tell you."

Red flamed. "Why not? Why not, Blue! Why didn't _you_ tell me? Something this important; you should have told me first!" Blue looked away uncomfortable. "Why would you quit?"

"I have other things to do."

"Like protecting me?" Blue flushed. "Blue! You drive me insane! I'm going to go insane dating you!"

Blue glared at that, but stopped when he saw two tears spill over the boy's cheeks. "R-Red-!"

Red jumped, touching his eyes. When had he started crying? He sniffed, rubbing his eyes on his sleeves, stepping back when Blue approached him. "No! I'm not going to be the reason-! You can't quit basketball because of me. I'll be miserable. You love basketball!"

Blue grabbed his arms. "I love-!" He flushed, and quickly let go. "-p-protecting you more!" He couldn't believe Red was so upset. It had taken him half a second to decide to quit the team for Red's sake. He hadn't realized the boy would be so upset about it. "I want to be with you more then I want to play basketball."

The boy looked at him. "Then…" He looked down. "Ok… then I'll quit cooking club too. So that you have more time with me."

Blue jumped. "What? No! I didn't mean it like that! You love that club!" Red looked at him and he flushed. "That's completely different damn it!"

"Why?" He asked. Blue pulled him close before Red could react.

"Because I want you to be safe more then I want a silly past time." He ran his fingers through soft hair, and his hand along a smooth back, wondering how it was that his mind could wander to inappropriate things even in the middle of an argument.

Red pushed as far back as he could manage and glared up. "Are you suggesting that I want my club more then I want you to be happy?"

"If you want me too be happy, then stay in your club and let me protect you!"

Red bristled as much as he could, but it was getting hard. Anger wasn't his strong point, and he hated arguing. Why did Blue have to be so hardheaded? "But I don't want that!"

Blue looked startled. His grip loosened, and Red wondered what he'd said. "Why…? Why don't you!" He yelled. "I'm your lover! It's my job to protect you!"

Red shook his head. "You don't need to protect me. I don't need protection. Boyfriends are supposed to protect girlfriends! I'm not your girlfriend!"

Blue pushed him against the wall gently. "Gender doesn't have anything to do with it Red! I want to protect you! Not because you're a boy, or because you get in a lot of trouble, or even because we're lovers. I want to protect you because I want to protect Red! Everything I do is for Red!"

Red felt more tears spill over and looked away. "Well, your doing it wrong!"

Blue looked down. "I know…" His arms wrapped around the boys waist, and held him, burying his face against the boy's neck. "I know. But I don't know how to do it right. I keep screwing up and making you angry, but I need to protect you. Why wont you let me keep you safe…?"

Red sighed hugging Blue back. "Because I want you to be happy too. Please. You can protect me… but maybe a little less?" Blue pulled back. "Please? Just enough so that you can keep playing basketball. For me?"

Blue dried the boys leaking eyes again, and leaned down to kiss him. Red turned away. He sighed. "…If I say ok, can I kiss you again?"

Red nodded.

Blue scowled off to the side. "…Alright. Fine. So how do you propose that I keep you safe, if I'm not around?"

Red relaxed a little. At least he was listening. "I suppose trusting me to keep myself safe is out of the question?"

Blue scoffed. "You've already proven that you cant handle that job. You should just rely on me always." Red's warmth was seeping through his shirt. He could feel every inch of that small, snug body he had pressed to his own. It wasn't going to be long before he lost that argument…

Red was a little too busy thinking. "Maybe… I could arrange to walk to class wih Shadow more often. If you really think I need a body guard. And…" He beamed shyly. "Maybe, I could come to your practices. If the couch says it's ok, and the team doesn't mind."

Blue groaned mentally at that smile. 'How the hell did he get so adorable? It doesn't seem possible…' He went to take his mouth again, but Red refused.

"Deal?"

"Red…" He whined.

"Deal?"

He laughed slightly, dropping his head onto the boys shoulder in defeat. "…fine… you win." He held him for a second, then looked at him seriously. "I'm starting to think you can make me do anything."

Red smiled, touching his cheek. "I'm starting too think that too." He admitted. "But as long as it's what's good for you, then I'm happy about it."

Blue captured pink lips finally. Red immediately melted into the deep kiss, Blue's tongue taking charge again. Blue groaned. It seemed weird that Red had him so wedged beneath his beautiful, little thumb, but he found that he didn't mind. He liked it. Especially when the trade off was getting to have Red wedged beneath his body.

Speaking of which…

"Red…?" He whispered lightly into the others sensitive ear.

"Mmm?" Red replied with a shiver.

"Since you already pulled me out of class, what do you say we go to the auditorium?" He grinned when Red let out a soft moan, before squeaking embarrassed, and pulling back with a blush. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

I'm such a tease. I'll write a lemon soon.

**HIGH SCHOOL LINKS HITS 100 REVEIWS!**

Thank you guys so much! Sorry, I'm not so reliable for updates, but I'm so glad you're putting up with me! I'm so happy I don't know what to do! TTuTT *tears of joy*

Anyway, so in addition to the new couple, either the chapters will be longer, or I'll start spreading each day between two chapters, which I have done before, but been trying not too. I'm going to give a little extra time to the SpiritXGreenXSheik plotline, for two or three chapters, to get them a little caught up…

Speaking of which, anyone have any good threesome references for me? I've only read a couple, and I'd like a couple a little more detailed before I plunge into it…

Now lets try for 200 REVEIWS! (Expectations too high) Seriously though, thank you guys. You're comments are what keep me on this; otherwise I would have stopped a long time ago.

LoZ © Not me.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Well, rest of the day I guess. …I wrote this chapter completely out of order. The second part first, then the last, then the first, Lol.

* * *

Sheik and Spirit lingered in the hallway until it had completely cleared out. Sheik said that was because where he ate lunch was top secret. When Spirit asked why he was going to show him, and the other said that if he didn't want too, they could eat somewhere else. Spirit closed his mouth.

Once the halls were significantly empty, Sheik led him down an empty hallway and pointed up. "I eat there."

Spirit followed his finger. Above the rows of lockers was a window. At least that was what he assumed it was. There was a closet that ran underneath it so it was pushed back out of sight. He had passed it multiple times himself and had never noticed. He realized that he probably never would have noticed. (1)

"You eat up there?"

"No one has found it yet." Sheik replied. Spirit nodded. Sheik went back to the corner, and looked both ways. The hallway was a dead end, so there was only one hall to worry about. Then he came back, grabbed hold of the top of the lockers and hoisted himself up. He was impressive to watch.

He laid himself down and held out his hand. Spirit took it, and pulled himself up as well. The Gerudo's practiced lots of climbing and balancing activities. It wasn't too difficult, but he wasn't nearly as silent as Sheik was. He clearly thought that no one would find his hideout because he had left some books, and some kind of tape recorder.

"This is where you hide." He said, climbing into the surprisingly roomy space, and looking out. The blinds were closed so that their shadows wouldn't be visible on the wall on the other side. "Convenient."

They opened their lunches. Sheik cocked his head towards the window. "When the weather is nicer, I climb out on the roof."

Spirit opened the blind with a finger and nodded. "I enjoy eating outside when it's warm. I love the sunlight."

Sheik smirked, although it was difficult to see underneath the cowl. "I prefer to sit in the shade; where I can disappear and observe people."

Spirit took a bite of his sandwich. "I suppose that has its upsides as well. I will stick to the light." He flipped through one of the books, which was a yearbook. He found the page where Sheiks picture would be. His spot was empty with the words 'No photo available'. He looked up and arched an eyebrow.

"Sheikah are supposed to stay in the shadows." He repeated. Spirit flipped forward to the page with Greens picture. Sheik stiffened, and looked away.

"You and Green are very close," He remarked. "Have you known him long?"

Sheik lowered cowl to reveal a proudly angled face. "I have. I started going to school the same time as my cousin the Princess. When I met Green…" he hesitated for a moment. "Zelda became close friends with Green and his friends, and I became friends with them as well. Specifically Green." He started eating a rice ball.

Spirit watched him closely, realizing he hadn't seen the boys face before. He was quite attractive. He tilted his head. "Why do you hide your face?" He asked.

Sheik glanced at him with one eye, his bangs hiding the other. "It is a Sheikah tradition. I'm… very fond of the old way. I want to uphold them for the future."

"Did all Sheikah hide their face?"

"No. It was much more common among males. Although, those who chose to do so, were expected not to reveal their face to anyone they did not trust." He looked away, effectively hiding the little blush that came to his cheeks.

Spirit smiled. "I am honored then."

Sheik ate a little more, wondering what it was about the other that made him so easy to talk too. It wasn't that he information he revealed was secrets or anything, it just wasn't like him to talk so openly. It felt… a little like talking to Green. He supposed that was why. The other reminded him of Green. The same reason why he got along with Shadow, Vio, Blue, and Red, although he didn't actually hang out with any of them… It was strange for him to choose to hang out with someone…

He almost shook his head. He was only hanging out with Spirit because Green had asked him too. That was it. How had he forgotten?

"Are you alright?" Spirit asked, noticing the focused gaze on his friends face.

Sheik blinked, shaking his head. "It's nothing. I was only thinking."

"About?"

He sighed. "Green, I suppose."

Spirit nodded. "He is quite interesting. Are you in love with him?"

Sheik let out an odd sound as he jumped away. He gapped at him, while his face turned a lovely shade of scarlet. Spirit blinked in surprise, and Sheik pulled up the cowl to hide any further reaction. Not that it could have hid the blush that slowly rose to even cover his ears. He cursed his sudden lack of composer and took a deep breath.

"What makes you ask such a thing?" He managed without falter.

Spirit thought the reaction was cute. "I have mentioned you to my father. He is clever when it comes to social interactions. It is his speculation that you have feelings for Green."

He almost sighed with relief. "You shouldn't listen to people who haven't even met the person that you're talking about. It's rather bold of you to ask me such a thing."

"I apologies. I did not inherit my father's gift. I don't mean to say anything inappropriate."

"It is fine. Please don't bring it up again however." He gathered up the remains of his lunch that he had spilled. "_If_ there were someone that I was attracted too, you should leave it up to me as too whether or not I wish to tell you."

"I see… I will avoid mentioning it in the future."

Sheik almost slouched from relief. That was the most alarmed he'd felt in over two years. He looked over at the other, and wondered what he was thinking. "Have you… mentioned your father speculation to anyone else?"

"No, I thought that would be… gossip." He hoped this conversation would not have a lasting effect. He had lost to many a friendship because he had mentioned something he shouldn't.

He leaned back. "Yes. Good. Then I suppose it's fine." He smirked to himself. "Since you imposed such a personal question on me, I shall return the favor. Who is it that you like Spirit?"

He looked up. "I like you and Green."

Sheik laughed, strong and clear, making Spirit smile as well. "Ah, I phrased it wrong then. Very well."

He didn't get a chance to rephrase the question before there was a knock on the lockers. Sheik looked out. "Sheik? Are you up there?"

Green. He leaned out, and looked down at the class president. Green, Zelda, Impa, and the rest of Zelda's hidden bodyguards were the only ones who knew about his hide out.

"Have you finished your work then?" He asked.

Green nodded. "President Ashei showed up, and excused the last report." He beamed. "Is Spirit up there with you?"

Sheik closed his eyes hand held out his hand, trying to not think of the question he had just been asked. "Of course. We are eating together." With his eyes closed he didn't notice the look of alarm that crossed the boys face as he took his hand.

Sheik helped him and Green forced a smile on his face. He was happy to see them, but why did he feel so uneasy all of a sudden? Wasn't his plan for them to get along?

"Hello Green."

"Hi-ya!" He looked around. "Did you too finish already?"

"We did."

Green felt the unease grow even more. Sheik ate in front of him? But he had to remove… did he trust Spirit that much already? Why did that bother him? He couldn't be… jealous; he liked Spirit. Right? "Well, I'm going to eat my lunch now." He opened his lunch quickly; hoping neither of them noticed the confusion that crossed his face.

…..

The library was completely silent when Vio took a seat. Besides the librarians and himself all the other students had gone home for the day. Most of the lights had been shut off, and he couldn't' help smirking. That was exactly how he liked it. 'Finally, I have a moment of peace and quiet to get my work done.'

It wasn't that he hadn't been able to get that work done before, it was just with Shadow coming over everyday, trying his best to win his forgiveness, it was getting harder, and harder to concentrate. The pages made a nice sound as Vio opened his textbook on the table. 'I guess I'll start with history.' He wondered if Shadow was going to wait for him, or if he'd gone home. He had seemed oftly disappointed when Vio had canceled their session.

Shadow had certainly done everything in his power trying to win him back over. When gifts and sincere apologies hadn't worked he'd taken more extreme measures. From public declarations of love and affection, to cheesy pick-up lines. Carrying his books, opening the door, leaning on something at ever opportunity to show off how sexy he thought he was…

…And _damn_ was he sexy.

Vio sighed. He had already forgiven him, but it had become a new favorite treat to see the next thing Shadow would try. He spent most of the day wavering between stifling a laugh, or struggling not to blush at the latest sweet/sexy line Shadow had whispered into his ear. He chewed on his pencil. Despite that, he missed the way Shadow's mouth felt against his. The way his hard body felt holding him down. Those dreams he'd been having were getting more frequent, and more frustrating. It was making him tired of his own game.

The pencil slipped from his hand and landed on the book. He looked up at the clock and his fist slammed down in frustration. Ten minutes had gone by, while he'd been daydreaming of his semi-sorta-boyfriend. 'Even when he isn't around, Shadow's a distraction!' He pulled the book right up to his face. 'Alright! First question!'

He managed to get a little bit of his work done before he realized something. The quiet room… was annoying. It was actually getting on his nerves! Wasn't quiet one of his favorite things? Why did he miss Shadow making conversation? Why did he feel lonely without Shadow there asking him constant questions? When had he gotten so use to the dark boys presence?

He put his head in his hands, to tired to do work anymore. Not without Shadow anyway. 'I told Red this was going to happen… It's all such a distraction. I let down my guard a little and he nestled his way in, and now I cant think of anything else.' He sighed. "God damn it Shadow…"

"Talking about me?"

Vio let out something that almost sounded like a masculine shriek as a voice shattered the silence _right on top of him_. He spun around so fast, scrambling out of his chair that it toppled over and almost took him with it. But he managed to grab hold of the table. "SHADOW!" He yelled.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The sophomore burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, with in second he was doubled over and clenching his stomach. "Oh my god!" He gasped, unable to stop despite himself. "Best reaction ever!"

Vio just stared at him; clutching his pounding heart, face bright red, wondering how the hell _that_ had happened. He was embarrassed as hell that Shadow had broken his calm like that, but another part of him was holding back a smile at how happy Shadow looked.

Quickly as he could he composed himself. "It's not funny Shadow." He said 'calmly'.

Shadow caught himself. "Ah-!" He straightened up quickly looking panicked suddenly. "Sorry!" He blurted out. "I didn't mean to laugh! I was trying to startle you; I didn't realize you were so deep in thought. I shouldn't have done that, don't be mad."

Vio flinched, and he turned around so that Shadow couldn't see him. He wasn't supposed to do that. Laughing at other peoples expense was one of those things that made Shadow: Shadow. He wasn't supposed to apologies about it. He wasn't supposed to think that it bothered Vio, which it really didn't.

He didn't want to do that any more. He was destroying Shadows self-confidence. He wanted to go back to the way it was before.

Shadow hesitated, and moved forward with an uneasy smile. "Hey, I swear I didn't mean to laugh; your reaction was just so cute and unexpected." He faltered. He honestly couldn't read the boy anymore. Some times he thought he'd succeeded; a smirk, or a line that made him think Vio had forgiven him. Then Vio would turn around and become cold again. Was it impossible? He winced as the full meaning of that finally slammed into him. Maybe there really was no redemption. What would he do if Vio really never forgave him?

Vio spun around with a determined look on his face. Shadow sagged his shoulders. "Sorry…" He whispered.

Vio scoffed, and grabbed the front of his shirt, jerking him forward. Shadow stumbled awkwardly as Vio dragged him into the back of the library, into the section that no one ever used and literally shoved him against the wall.

The bookcase dug into his back as Shadow stared down at the, he assumed, pissed off blond and paled. 'Shit! He's gonna hit me!'

Vio kept his fist tight. "I give up." He stated.

Shadow paled even more. He would have preferred to be punched. "N-No, wait! Give me another chance! Just one more, I prom-!" He was silenced by Vio's mouth pressing up against his. "Mmm…MMH!"

Vio ran his tongue along a pale lip before pulling back with the most confident smirk he could muster. Shadow blinked in surprise. "You win." Vio told him, letting go and spinning around. "Hurry up. I want to get home before it gets dark." He went off to pack up his stuff.

Shadow slumped against the bookshelf with a strangled sound of disbelief. An act? That had all been an act? Had he even been mad to begin with! Still… that had been hot as _hell_!

"W-Wait a second!" He yelled, running after him. "Vio!"

…

Red crossed his arms, putting on a determined face while desperately reining in his fleeting courage. Part of him wanted to back off already, but he would never forgive himself if he did. Blue had been willing to give up basketball for him, and this was the least that he could do.

He took a deep breath.

"Mom ple-"

"I said NO!" She snapped again, smacking her spoon against the counter making Red jump a good foot. "I do not want to talk about this now."

Red looked at his father, who (for a moment) looked like he was also tempted to run away. He cleared his throat. "Honey, at least hear him out."

"I don't want too. He is grounded until I say so. And that is final." She looked over at Red. "And what are you doing down here away ways? Dinner isn't ready. Back to your room."

Red shook his head. "I-I'm not gonna leave until we talk Mom. It's my first year of High School. I can't spend the whole time locked up here. I want to go places with my friends, and to games! Please Mom…"

She stared at him evenly. "Are you still seeing that boy?"

Red swallowed, blushing as he thought of what Blue did to him just a few hours ago. "Of course. I'm in love with him."

She turned away with a huff. "Then no. Not until you get over this inappropriate infatuation."

Red looked over, and his father made a 'go on' motion. "I'm not sick, Mom." Red said quickly. "I'm not going to 'get over' it like a cold. It's not going to go away."

She turned around and pointed at him with the spoon, coming very close. "That's exactly what you are! You're sick! That boy poisoned you, and you're not leaving until you get better! No son of mine is going to be a _disgusting HOMO_!"

Red flinched.

"Debra!" Red's father shouted, getting to his feet. "What the hell-!" He glanced at Red "Sorry." Having never said any such words in the presence of his rather innocent son. "What are you saying! I'm getting sick and tired of your homophobia! You never had a problem with it before!"

They both looked at him, shrinking a little. It was very rare for him to raise his voice. His mom looked down, almost guiltily, before going back to her stirring. "Well, no one I care about had this problem; it was always your friends. But I don't care if your friends are disturbed. My son is not going to be like that."

He he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Actually that explains so much…"

Red looked down. He didn't know his father had gay friends. He wondered if he'd met them. It would be nice to talk too some adults who had gone through something like what he was going though.

Finally his father turned too him. "Red, you aren't grounded any more."

"Like hell he isn't!" The women snapped, turning to him like a wave of fire. "What are you saying!"

"I said he isn't grounded." His father repeated. "However that being said, Red. I need you to give your mother and I some time right now. We need to talk."

Red shrank down a little. He hadn't meant to make them fight. He just wanted to be able to see Blue.

"Red, everything is fine ok. Just run along."

Red turned, and then fled the room to call Blue.

* * *

Hahaha! Haha… this chapter sucks… ah well. Red isn't grounded anymore, Vio and Shadow have made up, and Green… I've never written anything about three people being in love with each other, so I hope this is coming out ok. I am officially caught up with everything that I have written in my notebooks for this story, so now I have no guidelines. ***Sigh*** New stuff…

(1) This is based on a place in my high school. I always wanted to climb up there and hang out, but I was too worried about being caught. Plus I had no way of getting up. One day I'll go back for a visit and bring a ladder. …I might be too old for that sort of thing…

Comment please!

LoZ © Not me.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN**: Hahahahaha! Sooooo, how long has it been since the last update? Oh, just yesterday? I knew it was resently! Haha-haha-ha… ha… heh… yeah…

Anyway! Anyone want to offer me some suggestions on things to fix in earlier chapters, and things to add in later ones? The reason I'm so slow is cause I'm pretty much out of ideas… So if you wanna help out:** fav. me/ d58ka5o** here's some details, drop a comment there or send me a PM. Hint: Take out the spaces.

**Warning**: Uh, yaoi! But like I said, every things kind of been edited out due to the whole purge, I'll put the full version on my AFF and tumblr but **don't comment there**. Comment **here**. Ah! ^u^ Pretty please~!

* * *

"Bluuuue~!" Red exclaimed, running forward and latching onto the arm of his boyfriend who was waiting for him at his locker.

Blue looked surprised and jumped startled, before letting out a sigh of relief. Red had insisted that he was not to go the bus stop that morning, so he'd been worried. Not that he really should have been. Nothing too bad had happened yet and Red had been with Vio… Who…. Did not seem to be around. He glared. Hadn't Red promised to stay with an escort!

He wasn't being over protective! He was being a perfectly-normal amount of concerned, damn it!

This thought was interrupted by a rather bight sheet of yellow paper Red thrust into his face. The boy was bouncing excitedly on his toes making it impossible to actually _read_ the paper.

"Uhh… what?" Blue asked. A couple of people gave them looks, but the rest giggled over Red's outbursts.

"I'm going!" Red replied immediately.

Blue frowned. "Going where? What's this?"

Red dropped his arm, like he didn't understand why Blue hadn't been able to make out the tiny words on the paper he'd been shaking. "It's the basketball schedule. I got it from the gym; I'm going to your game tonight!"

Blue grabbed the sheet and looked at it as though to clarify Red's words then looked at him. "Are you serious!"

"Of course~!" Red chirped, hugging him around the waist. "I told you last night that I'm not grounded anymore. I already called mom and she said it was ok as long as I go with Vio. And he's agreed too."

Blue beamed. "That's great! This is awesome!" He grinned wildly and kissed his lover deeply. Red felt his toes curl and head spin. "This is great!"

The smaller felt like float-y inside, pleased with how excited his boyfriend was. "You already said that." The first bell rang and Blue looked up, annoyed to have their time cut short. Red kissed him. "I've got to get to class, but make sure you practice~! I'm so looking forward to it."

Blue nodded enthusiastically, his new excitement completely making him forget everything he'd been worried about. "Afterwards, we're going on a date, right?" He asked, quickly before Red could slip off.

Red blushed, then smiled warmly. "I'd love too." He bit his lower lip excitedly before running to class.

Blue spun around and pumped his arm victoriously. "YES!"

….

Spirit opened the door to the student council room and was nearly plowed over by some student carrying a box.

"Thanks guy!" The kid yelled, racing through the halls like they were on fire, nearly knocking over a number of _other_ students. With this result, the new student hesitated a rather long time before looking inside.

He'd never actually seen the council room particularly busy, so seeing it crammed with students surprised him. The students were pushing each other out of the way and knocking over all sorts of papers. There was a young women standing on the table barking orders. Green stood on the ground beside her and seemed to be trying to talk her down every time she stopped to breath.

Spirit slipped inside, staying close to the wall. It was probably too busy for him to bother Green. He knew that, but couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. He wanted to know if the other was available…

He was the new student. The kid who had lived in all sorts of remote locations and had very little experience with big time schools like that. He'd met all sorts of people and not all of them had been deterred by his appearance or seemingly anti-social disposition. However he hadn't met anyone that accepted him and grabbed his attention like Green did. He was the only person Spirit wanted to see so much that he would ever _consider_ bothering him while he was busy.

Well, that wasn't entirely true… There was one other who he felt eager to see… Speaking of which where was he?

He didn't have much time to search for him when he was suddenly pulled out of the way, of a panicked student who practically attacked the filing cabinet he'd been standing in front of.

"Perhaps you should remain a little more alert." Came some sound advice. Spirit turned, and was unsurprised to see that it was Sheik who had save him. "This is hopefully the closest thing you will ever see to a war zone."

"What has happened in here to make things so lively?" Spirit asked as he followed the other to a less active area.

"This is the school newspaper." He answered simply. Spirit looked at him and he waved his hand at the girl on the table. "Oh, more specifically, this is the Princesses Newspaper. Which is boarder lining on becoming a gossip-rag. This months edition is supposed to be printed today, but it seems that someone saved over the finished file."

Spirit looked around solemnly. "I see. That is the cause of this commotion; how unfortunate."

Sheik rolled his eyes. "No, not quite. All the files are on the computer. Most of these people are just her fans, who she allowed to join so that the club could feel busier. The only people really working are the three at the computer." He pointed at them.

Spirit blinked.

"She's… eccentric. I've gotten rather used to it…"

"…I see."

Someone tripped before them and dropped a stack of, Spirit noticed, completely blank papers. However the child was so frantic to collect them all that Spirit and Sheik found themselves helping out.

"Green will be busy today then?" The newest student asked.

Sheik looked over. "Green is… not part of the newspaper, so normally her invading the council room to get her work done would mean that he has the entire day free. In this case however, it seems that he's seen this months big headline…" He paused. "He's introduced you to Red and Blue, correct? And you are aware of their current plight?" He nodded at both. Sheik nodded along and continued. "The Princess was very determined to… have a large article dedicated to their relationship."

Spirit thought about it for a moment. "Why?"

They just finished straightening their piles before the kid snatched them away and ran across the room. Sheik watched him go, before turned back to Spirit with a shrug.

"I honestly cannot answer that." He stood up. "I know there's a bigger reason behind it, however cousin claims it's simply because it was such a big scandal that it's our duty to report it. She's portrayed it in a good light, but Green fears it will only stir up more trouble now that things are settling down again."

Spirit looked at the girl again. She seemed genuinely worried about the state of the paper, but smiled rather prettily when she talked to Green. "'Our'?" He repeated.

Sheik crossed his arms, pulling out a camera and recorder. "I'm the clubs photgrapher and undercover man."

"You were the one to get the information for the article?"

Sheik crossed his arms. "Yes." He sighed. "Green seemed rather offended when he heard about it and said he wont talk to me till lunch."

Spirit realized suddenly that Sheik was upset. It was difficult for another to tell by his face with the cowl, and Spirit had no head for understanding emotions. However how could he not be upset by Green's refusal to talk to him?

"Will he not forgive you?" Spirit asked, worried the two could lose their relationship over what seemed like such a simple cause.

Sheik shook his head. "O course he will. He will forgive me by the time he stated, then come crying for my help." He lowered his head, his eyes squinting as his voice became tighter. "It only bothers me, knowing that I have to choose between them sometimes. Knowing when I'm following some of Zelda's orders that my actions will cause Green some trouble…"

Spirit touched his arm. He understood. He followed the laws of The Three to letter, regardless of how it might interfere with other people. Sheik looked at him thankfully, then coughed.

"So, you should leave. But since Green isn't actually busy, make sure you say 'hi' before you leave." He pushed the other towards the center. "Remind him what he's missing by not taking advantage of his should-be day off."

Spirit tried to question if he really should, but Sheik had already disappeared into the crowd. Pleased to follow the order anyway, Spirit mad his way to the arguing teens.

Zelda noticed his approach first and her eyes widened as she took a quick appraisal of him, physically. He didn't realize the smile she produced meant that he'd passed her initial examination.

"Would you please just consider that this might _not_ be a good idea?" Green was begging when he noticed her averted attention and looked at Spirit, his face lighting up. "Spirit! Hi!"

"I just stopped by to say 'good morning'." He said, inclining his head slightly.

Zelda held out her hand, which Green took and helped her off the table. "Ahhhhhh~! So _you're_ the Spirit I've heard so much about~! I've got two boys chatting my ears away about you, but somehow we keep missing each other." She smiled warmly and held out her hand. "I'm Zelda."

Spirit shook it, which made her giggle. Usually men kissed it.

"_Princess_ Zelda." Green confirmed. "Next in line to Hyrules throne, student council Vice President, School-"

Zelda waved her hand. "Oh, he doesn't need all my titles."

"Nice to meet you." Spirit said. "You've heard about me?"

"Well, you're all my boyfriend and cousin seem to be talking about lately." She made another appraisal and battered her eyes leaning forward flirtatiously. "I can see why~! I'll be handling your transfer student interview myself."

The attempt went right over Spirits head and Green sighed annoyed. "I wish you would stop telling people we're dating, Zelly. We **aren't** dating."

The girl looked at him a little surprised. It had been a good while since he'd said anything about that. "What? You aren't seeing anyone. And I thought you didn't mind my-!" She looked at Spirit, then back at Green who flushed slightly, then back at Spirit. "Wait… You mean all that was more then-!"

Green grabbed Spirit's arm and pulled him away from the shocked girl. "Can't keep you from class. We'll talk later Spirit."

The dark skinned male nodded. "Ok."

"But, um, do you like sports?"

They reached the door. It seemed a rather random question. "It is not something I think of often, but I suppose I do."

"Great! Sheik and I are going to the basketball game with Red tonight. Want to join us?"

Spirit nodded. "I would like that."

Green smiled, telling him goodbye and closed the door. He sighed and hung his head as Zelda approached and looked him over.

"You mean… you're _really_ interested in him?"

Green blushed. "And if I was: what? You disapprove?"

Zelda frowned, fully prepared to point out all flaws she'd noticed in those few seconds together, but instead looked over at her cousin who was assisting one of the girls on the computers.

"No… If you like him, then so be it. I just… expected you to fall for someone a little different."

He huffed. "Like?"

She smiled pretty. "Why! Me, of course~! Don't be silly! _I'm _the princess!" She flipped her hair while Green rolled his eyes. "Now, weren't we in the middle of arguing about something?"

….

"Shadow would you just sit down; you're annoying me."

Shadow jumped. He'd been standing behind the tree Vio was leaning against, wondering if it was really ok for him to go back to the way it had been. Vio had kissed him and insisted he'd forgive him, but… He could be so frustratingly complicated, that he didn't want to lose the progress he'd made.

"You noticed me…" He said startled.

"Oh course." Vio said, as though he always noticed when Shadow snuck up on him. It was only because Shadow had been there for so long, that Vio had noticed him when he'd reached for his backpack. "How long are you planning to watch me?"

Shadow smiled. "Why, forever and ever~!" Vio tried not to blush as Shadow sat next to him on the grass. It was getting rather cold out, but Vio usually found the cafeteria too overwhelming. So they were both wearing their jackets and ignoring the breeze.

Shadow scooted closer resisting the urge to drape himself over his lunch mate and do whatever inappropriate thing that same to mind. Vio swallowed a bite of his sandwich, ignoring him rather easily, flipping through his history notes with the binder balanced on his knees.

Shadow waited. And waited, and waited. Then he smiled. "So Vio. I was thinking, since we haven't had any time together, that maybe I could take you to dinner tonight and-"

"Busy."

Shadow jumped at the quick answer. "Wh-With what!" He asked.

"I'm Red's chaperone to the basketball game tonight." He answered calmly. "His mother thinks that if I'm there, I'll keep Red from meeting up with Blue. We're meeting Green there too,"

Shadow looked disappointed, then pouted. "Wait you're all going? We're you going to tell me?"

"I'm mentioning it now. If you'd avoided me all day, then no, it wouldn't have come up." (1)

Shadow pouted some more. He was all for helping Red and Blue in their forbidden love affaire, but-… well-… Damning-darkness what the hell! "He's the captain of the team!" Shadow argued.

"He's the team star not the captain."

"Whatever. He'll be captain next year. Either way, he's on the team."

"I'm not in charge of the way Red's mother reasons." Vio said, hiding his amusement. He could see what Shadow was feeling. "She'll only allow him to go if I'm there and I want to help him. He would do the same and more for any of us."

Shadow crossed his arms like a child. He knew that. Red would give them a kidney if one of them needed it; it was the least they could do to let him see one of his boyfriend's games.

"Alright… what about after? You know Blue's going to kidnap him right after anyway. Let me take you out."

Vio flushed, hiding it as well as he could. He wanted to go. He missed Shadow, and he could see all sorts of likely situations which the other could take advantage of. He wasn't supposed to be looking forward to it, he was supposed to be rejecting distractions. He was supposed to be focused only on his studies. Hadn't that been the plan? Hadn't he specifically sworn not to give into the senior's charm?

"I supposed… I could arrange time for dinner." He finally agreed, closing the book and standing up. "_If_ you remain on your best behavior."

Shadow grinned. "Of course, Vio. My best behavior."

….

"Red! Vio's here!" Red's mother called up the stairs, before turning to the boy in the doorway. "Come on in, Dear. He'll be down in a moment."

Vio forced a smile as he thanked her and stepped inside. The inside of that house was shaped similar to his own, since most of the houses on their block had been designed by the same man. However he didn't like they way Red's mother maintained the house. She's gotten an ugly, never-clean-feeling wall-to-wall carpet and had gaudy taste in furniture. He wasn't a particularly neat person himself, but that living room gave him the creeps. He was shocked that Blue could stand to enter the house himself…

Although that was probably because the older had just one thing on his mind whenever he was over.

"I'll just head upstairs." He began, knowing Red was the one to maintain his room and he was much better taste then his mother.

"I'm ready!" Red shouted, bursting from his room. Vio almost face-palmed.

Red was all dressed up. Far more then anyone else would be for a basketball game. Red had gotten dressed thinking about his date after the game, not how obviously inappropriate it was for a school game. He had black slacks and a red vest that fit snug enough to show him off, over a white shirt. Then he had a cute red hat on his head.

"Later Mom!" He cheered, racing down the stairs, but was stopped by his mothers vice-grip on his arm.

"What is this?" She asked in a cold tone.

"What's what?" Red asked innocently.

"What are you wearing?" She clarified, her eyes narrowing.

Vio watched as realization crossed Red's face and the boy started to panic. "Oh…! I…I-this is…"

"Red?" Vio interrupted with a cough, before Red could dig himself into a hole. "You didn't forget to mention dinner at the restaurant did you?"

"Restaurant?" His mother repeated dully.

"There's a nice restaurant that opened downtown, that I have to write a report on, for my Hylian class. I invited Red because we we're already going out and I don't want to go alone. I already have reservations, but if he can't go…"

The women sighed. "No, no. That's fine. As long as it's just you two. Red? Do you have money?"

"Oh, I didn't-"

"Were you going to make Vio pay for you?"

"No! I didn't-"

"Then don't you think you should have mentioned it?" She pulled him into the back and gave him some money. "Make sure you're back by eight."

"Mom the game wont even end until eight." Red argued.

His mother considered it angrily. "Fine, just don't be too late." Red nodded eagerly, then he and Vio bolted as fast as they could.

Vio rolled his eyes, once they were on the sidewalk. "Next time just bring clothes to change into." He told Red logically.

Red blushed, grabbing his arm and hugging it. "Thank you Vio! You're a lifesaver!"

"I know." He rolled his eyes. "I wonder what your mother would do if she was to learn of my _own_ sexual orientation."

"She'd probably explode." Red chirped.

Vio figured that was rather unlikely, so suggested. "She'd probably think that every time you and I went out, I was doing things to you and that's why you're gay."

Red blushed scarlet and let him go startled. Vio started laughing. "But we don't like each other!"

Vio covered his mouth. It didn't matter; she probably had all sorts of horrifying thoughts in her head.

The window of the black car right in front of them rolled down and made Red jump as he noticed Shadow sitting there. "What's so funny?"

Red pouted. "Vio said my mother thinks he touches me!"

Vio burst out laughing and Red blushed harder. Shadow laughed at his embarrassment and was fully prepared to never admit that he kind-of liked that idea. "Alright, hope in. Don't want to be late."

The gym was packed by the time they got there. Since their basketball team was the schools sports stars, it gathered a bigger crowed then the football team usually did. They were lucky to notice Green jumping up and down in the bleachers.

"Green! Sheik!" Red yelled running up the steps and hugging them both, then turning to smile at Spirit. "Spirit right? I've heard about you from Green."

Vio sat beside Sheik, who had always been a good friend to all of them (just not as close as he was with Green) and Shadow sat on his other side. Red fidgeted until Green told he that he could ditch them to go 'wish Blue good luck'. Red argued that it wasn't ditching, but was out of his seat before Green had even finished talking.

The locker room doors were unguarded and when Red pushed them open he could only see a division wall, not the team. Which only made him more hesitant. He didn't want to interrupt if they were busy and he hadn't been comfortable in the locker room since that incident a few weeks before. That reminder made him shiver and he backed away.

"Red?"

He spun around and looked up at the smiling face of the team captain. "H-Hey captain!"

The senior hooked an arm with his, not letting him escape. "Red, Red, Red! What an unexpected and long-overdue surprise! No wonder Blue is so fired up; the idiot should have told us you were finally attending a game. Come on~!" He dragged the boy inside.

Most of the team was there getting pumped for the game. They all grinned when they saw him and he smiled back in greeting. One of the first things Blue had done when they'd come out was officially introduce him to his friends on his team. The guys had teased Blue about his speech on how 'Red was no longer available' and how they 'had to look out for him if they saw him'. It was horribly embarrassing, but the guys were really friendly and welcomed him, saying it was good to meet the boy Blue wouldn't shut up about.

Kago, a big guy who claimed to be of Goron descent, wrapped one of his big arms around Reds shoulders and rubbed his head.

"Blue told us _everything_." He told him, and for one horrifying second Red thought he meant Blue had told them about their private time together.

"About how you talked him out of it. We really owe you one, Red."

The other members added their agreement and thanks, as Red realized they were talking about Blue trying to quit the team. "Oh!" He gasped. "I didn't r-really do anything-really-I mean, Blue-Blue was just being-" He blushed scarlet. "Oh! A complete idiot!"

The team burst out laughing. Lery, the smallest kid on the team, shook his head. "Poor Blue. Even his lover knows he's a moron."

"Speaking of Blue, where is he?" The captain asked, then raised his voice. "Hey Ball-man! Hurry up!"

Red smiled as he heard Blues voice call back. "I'll be there in a minute!" Came the yell followed by a barely audible sound that was likely a good-natured but vulgar insult.

The captain smirked. "Alright! We'll just keep RED company ourselves!"

There was a moment of silence before Blue came bolting out of the back, excited. Red felt tingles to his toes and wondered what he could possibly offer to make Blue smile like that.

He didn't wonder long before he was swooped up into a deep passionate kiss that left him weak-kneed. Wolf-whistles filled the room and Red was pretty sure Blue let go to flip them off, his tongue not stopping its eager exploration. Red struggled valiantly not to moan before the team.

"Better knock it off, Red!" One of the guys yelled. "If you get him _too_ excited, he wont be able to play!"

Red pulled back quickly, which only made Blue glare at the offender. "Knock it off you guys or I'll make it so none of you are able to play!" He grabbed Reds hand and pulled him around the corner.

There were more wolf calls, before everyone got up. "Blue, don't take too long. We're going out now!"

"I wont!" Blue called back, pressing Red against the lockers and kissing him again. Red weakly allowed the action he wanted before pushing him away. "Red." Blue whispered, holding him tight. "I know it's stupid, but you have no idea how happy I am you're here."

Red felt himself melt inside. How could such a man be _so_ unintentionally romantic? "That's because this is important to you. I knew it was." He smiled. "Good luck today." They kissed again.

Vio snickered when Red finally came running back into the gym, flushed and smiling, then Blue a few seconds later, only to get smacked on the back of the head by his coach for almost missing the start of the game.

"Have fun?" He asked, leaning around Green.

Red grinned; hoping the problem his make-out session had caused wasn't noticeable. "Mm-hm! Did I miss anything?"

"I don't think so." He replied, since none of them really knew much about the sport beside Red. Green was more of a baseball fan and Shadow usually only watched football. Vio, Sheik and Spirit didn't usually bother with sports.

"The other team won the jump ball." Green told him.

Blue replaced one of the players on the field and immediately intercepted a pass when the whistle blew. The crowed cheered as Blue passed the ball to the captain and bolted towards the other end. The rest of the team scattered to get open and Blue got the ball again, taking a shot. It swished through the net and the crowed went wild.

Red cheered louder then anyone else.

…

Victory went to the home team, as expected, with Blue playing probably better then he ever had. They absolutely slaughtered the opposing team. There was no 'last minute saving throw' or built up anticipation'. Blue kept them ahead the whole game. Red was absolutely gushing with praise afterwards. The others, knowing full well they weren't going to be leaving with them, said good-bye and went off. Blue had to change, but was a little busy getting properly praised by his lover.

"That was the best game I've ever seen!" Red gushed, sitting on the bench as Blue pulled off his jersey.

"Later, Blue!" Lery called, the last of the other players to leave the gym. "Bye Red!"

"Bye!" Red cheered, turning back to Blue. "You're such a ball hog, Blue~"

Blue smirked. "Yeah, well maybe I was trying to impress someone."

Red leaned over. "Oh, who?"

Blue laughed, kissing him deeply, leaning against the lockers. Red pushed up, running his fingers over Blue's bare arms. Blue grunted happily. "Hold on…" He muttered, pulling back. The excitement of the game hadn't worn off yet and the boy's tender touches were already affecting him. "I got to take a shower."

"Mmm." Red muttered, nibbling on his neck lightly. Blue tasted like sweat, salty and sweet. "Do you have too?"

Blue groaned, clenching his fist. "I do, unless you want me to take you right now." He warned.

Red blushed, his eyes trailing down Blue's muscular chest. He squirmed, feeling his body heat up. His hand reached up and pulled on the waistband of Blue's shorts, tugging him closer. "Blue…"

The older captured his mouth hungrily, pulling him up off the bench and against his body. He eagerly groped at Red, grabbing his ass and rubbing against him. Red moaned, Blue letting go to hear the sound clearly.

"I guess I can shower after." He muttered, tugging the buttons loose on Red's vest and shirt.

(*Edit. Sorry guys!*)

"Anyone still in here!" Came the coach's voice from the door.

Red jumped alarmed and Blue grinned. "I'm here Coach, don't come in; I'll be done in a few."

There was a scoff. "Hurry up you punk Brat!"

Blue turned on the shower and Red giggled. "Punk Brat?"

Blue chuckled and pulled him into the water.

…

"Shadow stop-!" Vio gasped slightly trying to compose himself. "If we don't go in, we're going to miss the reservation _you_ made."

Shadow purred, pulling his mouth off the soft skin of Vio's neck, looking up at him. "This is entirely your fault." He said simply.

Vio arched an eyebrow and Shadow wondered how such a skeptical look, could be quite so _sexy_. He supposed it helped that the soft silk shirt was wide open, as he leaned back against the window, and hanging off his shoulder. They were in the parking lot of the restaurant, with Shadow leaning over Vio in his seat.

Blue and Red had been easy to ditch. Green, Sheik and Spirit: not so much. Especially when Green and Vio got into a serious conversation about the economy. It had taken about twenty frustrating minutes to pry the two apart and finally get his boyfriend all to himself.

His patients however: was immediately rewarded. When they reached the parking lot he became the grateful audience, as Vio changed is shirt, striping out of his casual shirt and starting to pull on his nice one.

Shadow was careful as he leaned over. He gave Vio plenty of time to react him. The only reaction he got was Vio's surprised expression, so he took it as a go-ahead. He kissed him first, testing the water. And when Vio responded softly, Shadow grin.

It was all Vio's fault, for making him worry so long.

"Hmm…" Vio agreed, as Shadow went back to lavishing his skin. "I suppose thats true. I should have made you get out while I changed."

Shadow bit lightly. "Well, there's that too." He ran his fingers over the bare midriff. The skin felt better then the silk shirt and the soft gasp he gained was much more arousing. He risked running his hand up the boys warm side, listening as Vio just sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the glass.

Shadow licked his lips, pulling the shirt open a little more. Vio jumped a little when Shadow leaned down to kiss his collar bone.

Slowly Shadow kissed down his chest and stomach. The muscles quivered under his touch. For a bookworm Vio was pretty toned. His hands moved to Vio's hips, his thumbs gently working the hipbones just above the waistband of his jeans.

"You know…" he muttered between kisses. "These aren't very dressy. You should change them too."

Vio forced a chuckle, pretending Shadows touches weren't making him lose his mind. "Oh Shadow; you're not getting me out of my pants tonight."

Shadow stopped where he was and grinned. "Are you sure about that?" Vio scoffed which turned into a groan when Shadow sucked hard on his skin till a pretty little bruise bloomed. Heat pooled in both their stomachs. "Aren't these getting a little tight?" He teased, seeing the denim tent.

"You just love pushing your luck." Vio muttered.

Shadow kissed up again, making Vio squirm with anticipation. "I just want to make you feel good~" His mouth descended and Vio moaned loudly.

"S-Shadow-…!" He gasped. "Ah-!"

He switched to the other one, loving the taste and feel on his tongue. However as his thumbs slipped beneath the waistband in search of more skin, his head was rather roughly pushed back by the Vio's hand on his forhead.

He was breathing hard and flustered, but his expression was clearly disapproving.

"To far?" Shadow asked with a nervous grin.

Vio smiled. "I'm serious Shadow. I'm hungry. Lets go before we miss our table."

Shadow forced a smile instead of sighing like he wanted to and pulled back. There was only one thing he wanted to eat at that moment, but that was fine. Getting such a sexy pre-date treat was already _way_ more then he'd expected.

"Maybe we can continue later?" Shadow said opening the door.

Vio smiled flirtatiously. "In your dreams."

* * *

Oh Vio~! Lol! I finally finished this dang chapter! Ahhhhhh-hhk-uk-kkk… and it sucks… tsk… TT-TT sorry the sex scene sucked, I wasn't planning to do one, but I owed you guys. I'll put it up on my tumblr for a while, so you can check out some of the chapters there. Don't Comment There. Comment Here.

Remember; look at that link if you've got suggestions. Get a chance for me to hear your ideas, they might make it into the story! I wrote chapters 1-17(-ish) **4 YEARS AGO!**

(1) Hey, that sounds familiar.

LoZ © Not me.


End file.
